


災厄的詠嘆調

by siraiyumu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 自2019年4月開始連載的P5衍生二創女性向R18長篇小說，為西方奇幻架空背景，主要CP為明主。主要劇情在於旅行中的混血龍族少年JOKER，與被迫扮演英雄但事實上被人類畏懼的另一位混血龍族少年CROW相遇後，共同目睹一座繁榮的城鎮走向滅亡的故事。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※奇幻架空、龍族及元素魔法設定為自我流私設  
> ※基於劇情中某個設定，全篇人物都只會出現Codename  
> ※部分章節含有暴力、血腥及性描寫，敬請斟酌

〈0〉

龍燄漸熄的大地，灰燼綻放起萃綠的文明啊文明，

別怕，東方的子民呦，

你們具備擊退巨龍的實力，拔起武器，大聲么喝。

你們築起遍地擴散的城寨，燒熱窯爐，炒盛市井。

龍燄漸熄的大地，將會是你們長久的庇護所啊庇護所，

起舞吧，東方的子民呦，

麥浪終將取代焦土，

璀璨的日光將取代陰霾。

龍燄漸熄的大地，卻殘留著危機啊令人喪膽的危機，

小心，東方的子民呦，

那是災厄的黑影，起於無形，在噩夜中怒吼。

那是過往支配者的憤怒，將再度襲捲大地。

龍燄再起的大地，希望之光從熔岩隙間昇起啊昇起。

看哪，東方的子民呦，

揮舞著劍刃連同正義刺穿暗影，

身姿宛若遠東傳說象徵燦陽的八咫烏。

祈禱吧，東方的子民呦，

讚頌吧，東方的子民呦。

龍燄漸熄的大地，灰燼綻放起萃綠的文明啊文明。

〈1〉－JOKER side.

在吟遊詩人來不及更新內容的歌聲中，熔岩城迎來了史上最盛大的弔喪儀式。

原本以各色礦石裝飾璀燦的街道頓時佈滿肅穆的素幔。

臨時立起的石碑上，「將永遠活在萬民心中」的字樣草率刻著。

居民換上了潔白的外衣，將城鎮上下染得猶似積雪覆蓋。

眾人緩慢而平靜地走近碑，擱下石英雕成的小花，未過中午，已在紀念碑數步之外種滿了花田。

日光閃耀下猶似行人臉上淚光閃閃。

在獻花後離去的人之中，沒幾步便跪下啜泣的不在少數。

「城裡出了什麼事？」

此時，剛離開石碑的年輕少女突然被人攔下，輕緩地問了一句，迫使她只能拭去眼角淚珠，打量了來者一番。

褐色長斗蓬，那是再常見不過的旅行者裝扮，偏偏在全民皆著白衣的情況下，卻顯得特別突兀。

「你剛進城嗎？」

「是。」

「怪不得不知道了，我們失去了這個城鎮的英雄。」

「英雄？」

「是的，」少女從袖口抽起手巾，逕堵上不斷溢出淚水的眼角以免它不堪地滑落：

「上個月，熔岩城被黑色災厄盯上了。是敬愛的八咫烏不斷與牠交戰，保衛了城市的安全。」

「八咫烏？」

「我們不知道他的名字，因為他奮戰的身姿好似象徵烈日的神使，而被這麼稱呼的。也有人這樣稱呼他：CROW。」

就在她呼喊出簡單的音節時，似乎被周圍的行人聽聞，彼此之間共鳴起一波悲從中來的哽咽：

「聽說，他和黑色災厄交戰了數回，就在上週，他們將戰場拉往城外的山崖，不料就在CROW快要取得勝機，將那怪物殺死時，卻被狡猾的黑龍用尾巴掃落谷底屍骨無存。」

言罷，女孩又低頭嚶嚶啜泣。

「那龍呢？」

「誰知道呢？聽說刺成重傷逃走了，聽說牠是條猙獰的黑龍，張口噴出的酸液足以將精鋼融蝕。」

傾身安慰了被自己拉住的少女幾句，道謝的同時目送著鎮民隨同哀慟回歸生活。

藏在斗蓬下的旅者環視著周圍許久，又多向幾個人搭了話，又倚在石牆旁側耳傾聽許久，又快步穿越了牢固的城門。

「嘿，旅行者啊，就快日落了還出門做什麼？」

「取回遺失物，今晚就要。」

「願你平安，現在我們少了王牌，誰也說不準何時會被龍族襲擊哪。」

旅者點了點頭，沒入樹林時，日光漸漸在山頭彼端消影，趁著此時他邁開步伐奔騰起來。

踏過林間的腳步越來越快，地面上的足跡卻越來越稀疏。

當林蔭再也遮擋不住其旅者的身影時，卻已被龐然的龍形取代。

淵黑色的鱗片在微弱的夕陽下優雅地閃耀，寧靜的飛行使牠完美地融入陰暗的景色中，直到衝破了山崖最頂，便是猛勁俯衝。

潛入底部水域時，似乎連水聲也顯得稀疏。

只見黑龍的身影熟練且俐落地鑽入了石砌的入口，在深處的水潭探出水面，便開始四處張望。

直到在昏暗的空間中找到唯一的火光，

以及側臥在燄堆旁的略微蜷起的少年身影。

龍鱗上不斷滴落的水份在幾秒間被火肺散出的熱氣驅走，長尾細長的拖曳聲在行進數步後趨於無蹤。

當牠步往營火旁的褐髮少年身邊坐下時，已又變回人類的姿態。

原先藏住容貌的兜帽已然滑下，能化作黑龍的人兒是與火堆旁孩子年齡相似的少年。火光搖曳之際，為他與龍麟同樣墨黑的短捲髮尾挑起細碎的暖光。

細長而略顯蒼白的指節輕滑過對方的面頰，確認其體溫沒有向下掉的情形，這才鬆了口氣。

「你又去了城裡？」

這時，側臥在地上的少年打破了沉默，於此同時撥開了來者的指掌，撐起上身。

「嗯，蒐集情報。」

「城裡有什麼動靜嗎？」

「他們在悼念你，為你而哭泣。」

聞言，褐髮少年坐起的緩慢行動頓了半晌，此時火光照亮了他清秀的面龐，但上頭卻沒有任何情緒起伏。

真要勉強算上的話，只有褐紅色的目光中一抹難以忽略的厭惡感。

「是喔。」

「不感興趣？」

「JOKER，他們悼念的是他們的和平。」

在反駁及試著說些令他開心的事等抉擇間，JOKER最終選擇了沉默。

確實，作為旅行者的他來到熔岩城也不過一個月，關於這裡發生過什麼，依然無從探知。

只知道這裡因為臨近於活火山，火山土為人們孕育起豐壤與難以用盡的結晶礦，讓此處成為許多奢侈品及魔法道具的出產地。

但這也是疑點所在。

晶亮的礦脈、作為大地命源的火山，那是對赤龍而言最理想的棲息地。

即便就目前所知，這裡時常受到大大小小的龍或其他奇幻種族襲擊，地表卻沒有純血龍族盤踞。

這還只是一個月前首次進城前對此處的瞭解。

但事實上，JOKER一踏入城內，身上流淌的龍血卻警鈴似地拉扯本能。

就在地底，那座城鎮的核心，有著什麼令人生畏的存在，不時令他背脊冒起冷汗。

能以魔力的威壓達到這種境界的，也只有純血龍族了。

但這點更令人感到詭異，要說赤龍的棲地，那離城一段距離的火山口才更為理想。為何會在人潮匯聚的地底？

且從曾經和龍族相處過的經驗看來，富涵在空氣中的靈壓恐怕不只如此，而是更加混濁、怨懟的意念染於其中。

「你想什麼時候毀掉這裡？」

此時，倚著牆面凝視火光的少年意興闌珊地開口著。

為此黑髮少年稍稍蹙起了眉頭：

「說過了，我並不想毀掉它。」

他從沒想過毀掉任何地方，一個都沒有，為聚落帶來毀滅的終究是人類自己。他想，也許不久的將來，熔岩城亦然。

但顯然人類並不吃這套，才會在他試圖化為龍身探入地底追查時百般阻擾。

而此之中，最為棘手且難纏的，就是眼前的褐髮少年CROW了。

解下了身上的結晶墜飾，經過幾秒鐘的默禱，結晶中流洩而出的光輝化為稍早在城鎮中採買的物品羅列於磚地上。JOKER從中挑出了幾樣簡單的小工具、乾淨的繃帶及藥水，步往眼前人面前坐下，為對方解開外衣時早已習慣地省略了任何知會的言語。

「總之，你得養好傷，接下來再做考量，可以的話，希望你能協助我，CROW。」

「憑什麼覺得我一定會幫助你？」

對此，黑髮少年平靜地嘆了口氣。

從他們交戰數次到墜下懸崖，最後在谷底的空間存活，他已經無數次試圖說服對方，但顯然沒有達到預期的效果。

然而，CROW的反應也不像是逃避現實或是放棄了一切，反而更似在靜靜觀察，或是試探自己。大概，眼前人早已知道自己和全城的人類皆不同了。

事實上，JOKER是在實際與CROW交手第二次，終於逼迫對方釋出魔力才發覺的──

被熔岩城捧為人類守護者、英雄一般的八咫烏，其實和自己一樣是混血龍族。龍種方面……以他在火山地帶的對魔力的收放自如來看，大概是赤龍吧。

大概人類基於某種理由控制了他，讓他在兩方陣營間選擇了人類。考量到合理性，多半是透過真名。

推測打從人類支配了此處後，就控制了龍作為守護自己的盾，又在其發現不對勁時早早拋下。

解下纏在CROW背上傷口的繃帶及紗布，因毒液而邊緣潰瘍的傷口還能勉強辨別當時被箭矢刺穿時的衝擊點。同樣的傷口也出現在JOKER的臂膀，只是以月光作為魔力源頭，當下又有龍鱗屏障而毒未深入體內的他，只經過幾個夜晚便復原了。

眼見褐髮少年身上的傷口完全沒有起色，他忍不住沉下面孔。

視線轉向自己來回去地下和城鎮的水域，忍不住搖搖頭。

人類煉冶用的排放物也導入了附近的河川，沒辦法確定這種情況下若強行帶著CROW再次浸入水中，會不會造成傷口惡化。他似乎無法化為龍身，難以仰賴鱗片的保護。

那麼剩下的選項就只有……

為此，JOKER視線轉往延伸至黑暗的石磚通道。

「先吃點東西，晚點我會變成龍形拄著你移動。」

「你想帶我去哪裡？」

「離開這裡，至少往火山的方向接近，對你的傷口也許有幫助。再待下去你會死在這裡。」

如果熔岩的氣息能作為對方魔力的泉源而被吸收，應該能加速自癒能力。

總之，不能再把眼前的傷患丟在這種陰暗的角落。

「你只要丟下我，完成你想做的事就好了。」

至於近期不斷掛在CROW嘴邊的那句話，JOKER選擇當作沒聽到。

反正化為黑龍後的他是無法和少年對話的，這點他也感到百思不解。

龍族能透過心念直接共鳴於萬物，在對方的腦海中化為言語。一直以來，變為龍身後的他都是這樣和其他人溝通的。

然而只有CROW，在透過意念溝通時總是碰壁。

就像是層層結界鎖著他，無論如何渴望將語言傳遞，也會在中途被擋下。

因此，化為龍時大部份時間都是JOKER靜靜聆聽著同行人的低語。

褐髮少年雖然沉著嗓音要自己放棄他，於此同時揪著龍翼根部的指節，卻又深深掐進鱗片縫隙，好似生怕一時的失手將使他跌入深淵。

身旁的少年，昔日受到日光與萬眾景仰的英雄，他大概才是最憎恨那座城市，最想將它推向毀滅，又活得最不甘心的人。

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/4/3

〈2〉－CROW side.

自有意識以來，咒怨的聲響迴盪耳邊。

晴空的淨藍、結晶石礦的璀燦、火成岩打磨後的灰白潔淨，這個世界看來如此繁榮而美麗，但不知為何卻與構築自己的所有全然脫節。

他們說，狡猾的赤龍迷惑作為城主的父親，產下了自己。

他們說，自己是從邪惡的龍窟中救出的生命，身上的血液是萬般罪孽，執劍守護這座城市是他唯一的贖罪之路。

他們又說，天知道自己會不會傳承了母親對人類的惡意，所以為了全鎮人民剝奪他的自由也是理所當然的。

他討厭名字呼喊的時刻，那一剎那，無形的鎖鏈拽起他的咽喉，無法呼救無法反抗，讓他做盡了任何討厭的事。

自小，他握緊過於沉重的劍柄被迫不斷地重覆揮擊，指掌間的磨傷癒合後又挫裂，又混入不知多少種類的鮮血，最後化為層層醜陋的劍繭。

人們片面之語稱的贖罪之路只是為了承載更多甩也甩不掉的罪孽。

儼然他就是為了這點才誕生在世上的。

那一天，他以為將是鬧劇的終曲。

父親一派系被鬥垮後，敵對勢力選擇將無法應用自如的武器直接廢棄。

少年被劍刃直指，五花大綁地架上火刑柱，那時城鎮在烈日下閃耀。

然而，耳間滿富怨恨的歌聲依舊，它共鳴著每片地磚，細細滲透著年幼孩子的心思。

它聽來就像女人悽愴的哭喊與尖叫，就算摀住雙耳也會在腦海中不斷共鳴。

如果承受大火的焚燒，就能杜絕於這一切之外嗎？

反正從來沒有人因為他的誕生而給予過祝福，也不會有人因此獲得喜悅。

烈燄隨著乾草與燃油迅速蔓延，伴隨四面八方而來的叫囂沸騰。

被焚燒並不如想像中那般痛苦，原本他是這麼想的。

然而，即便鎖住自己的鐵鏈被高溫烤得變型發紅，甚至一扯就斷；即便固定自己的木柱被燻得焦黑，將他的立足之地燒垮，讓他足以自由地步出酷刑的禁錮。

少年發覺自己是火團中唯一不受傷害的存在。

啊啊，從何時起，他起了自己將走向自由的錯覺呢？

僅僅三秒的美夢，在周圍又有人呼喊他的名字時，被狠狠踐踏。

從那天起，他再也聽不見惱人的咒怨歌聲。

但牽在自己身上的操偶線未曾斷過，只要真名掌握在人類手中，他永遠沒有活著的一天。

CROW如往常般地執起劍為城鎮斬除外患，但虛空的內裏卻怎麼也無法填滿。

惡夢不會結束，外界的景仰只是虛假，而他看似對居民無私的行為也是空殼。

只是對一切都感到茫然，日復一日。他從沒有依著自己的意識行動過，那些人類的死活根本無所謂，被自己砍殺的一切也無所謂，只要這樣想就好了。

也許總有一天，人類會發現他不是敵人，良心發現鬆開束縛──大概不會吧。

確實他不是敵人，更不是威脅，只是個線被繃緊的傀儡。

直到黑色災厄的到來。

那天夜裡，與他共同行動的巡守回報風向的異變，甚至為了是否為錯覺而爭吵。然而，朝著巡守的來向一望，CROW忍不住冷冷一笑。

也是呢，論普通人類的才能，也不過如此了。

外圍密林的風向豈止驟變，氣流中瀰漫起不尋常的魔力。

極其隱匿，就快融入灑落的月色中一般，若不靜下心來甚至難以察覺。

是龍族來襲──直覺雖然這麼告訴他，但就是有些不對勁。若是平時交戰的龍族或是其他奇幻種，空氣中的元素會因此擾動起來。

但那時夜裡雖然感受到魔力的異常，卻感受不到元素精靈的騷動。與其說沒被它們察覺，更似在察覺的瞬間就被安撫下來。

接下來的兩週，他們四處追查與交戰，但真正發現黑龍的真面目已經是第二週時的事了，暗藏夜色中的巨獸並不如想像中猙獰，就連獸吼的低鳴也細細藏於氣流最底。

最印象深刻的果然是只比龍鱗略淺一點的深色瞳孔，所有注視牠的人，彷彿都會被映出心底真實的樣貌。在CROW的眼裡，那是個怎麼也無法填滿的黑洞。

少年依稀記得，在自己中了來自我方的暗箭前一秒，牠的眼裡也映著人類巡守鬆開弓弦瞬間，臉上已累積到僵硬扭曲的恐懼。

原以為會很失望的，但好像也沒那麼痛苦。

誰教他的心裡本來就未曾填入過什麼。

果然，無論再怎麼苦撐，要從人類那裡掙得容身之處都是癡人說夢。

……原來他曾經期待過嗎？究竟有沒有，好像也不重要了。

反正……

他期待過的事，一件也沒發生。

即便他有多不甘心，將死的他至始至終掌心都是空洞的。

──■■……放■棄……了■？

突然間，腦海中突如其來的少年嗓音使他一陣困惑。

非常悠遠、非常稀薄，就像隔著層層屏障遠端，有誰正在聲嘶力竭地放聲大喊，但到自己耳邊時也只剩下殘存的微弱雜音。

此時，CROW猛然抬頭，撞見的原本是城內人原本瞄向自己眉心的第二箭，就在染滿毒液的箭鋒奔馳而出時，視線卻被一片淵黑取代。

只見毒箭筆直地立在黑色龍翼上。

那時的少年就被護在巨獸的懷間，沒過多久便感受到火肺的一陣滾燙，甚至燒焦了他的領口。

淡藍與漆黑迴旋交織的暗燄從龍的口中蔓起，嚇得包圍他們的巡守連滾帶爬地逃離，只剩下少數精銳兵架起了防護結界持續奮戰。

還來不及反應，只感受到龍爪一把蜷起了他，便朝著崖緣縱身一跳，躲過了隨後朝著他射來的魔彈與雷鳴，最後撞入水中。

直到被原先的敵人拖入了陰暗的水底地道，他才從混亂的意識中整出頭緒，他又與終結擦肩而過。

沒過多久，黯淡而凜冽的空間裡泛起了光輝，轉頭一望，是有人點起了營火。而在火堆旁，是與自己年齡相仿的黑髮少年，稍早將他拖至此處的黑龍卻已消失無蹤。

起初對於他的存在還有些錯愕，直到火光照亮了他與龍同為深灰色的目光，還有手臂上的箭傷。

「你……原來是人類嗎？」

「混血龍族，和你一樣。」

邊言，黑髮少年快步走向了CROW，傾身將指掌覆上了後者試圖撐起上身的手腕，牽引著令手臂環過其後頸。

接觸的瞬間幾乎激起了褐髮少年全身的警戒，正想從腰間拔起劍刃，卻被背傷的刺痛所打斷，最後無力地趴在冰冷的石磚上苦苦喘息。

浸濕全身的水氣不斷吸走他的體溫，令他的每口吐息都顯得刺痛不已。

「跟我來，我不會傷害你，不到營火邊的話你會死。」

對此，CROW並沒有回應半句，顫意已經癱瘓了他的思緒。

一無所有的他，甚至連該信任誰都變得難以判斷。

再言，如果不是身旁的傢伙多管閒事，早就痛痛快快地結束了，哪需要再受那麼多苦？

「你想就這樣放棄了嗎？」

「…………！」

是和方才竄入腦中同樣的嗓音，為此棕髮少年才抬起了目光，此時那抹明鏡似的澄灰正眼直視自己、篤定自己從未喪失生存意志似的。

但某種意義上來說，他猜對了。

失溫顫抖不已的CROW這才忍不住艱難地朝著眼前人伸手，溫暖的觸感接住他的掌心，牽引著意識只剩不到一半的他將臂膀繞上黑髮少年的後頸，緩緩靠近火堆。

一無所有的八咫烏，終於有了掌心中握住什麼的實感。

◇ ◇ ◇

埋沒於陰暗的地下通道中也已經近一週了，使得走道盡頭透出光亮時，好似快要燒透了他的眼球。

CROW瞇起了視線，直至許久才適應了地表的光源。

正如JOKER所言，地表的日光與熱度，確實讓他身上的傷不再那麼難受。

為此，他回首望了眼一路拄著自己行動的黑龍。

這還是首次在燦陽下直視著牠，日光將鱗片照得黝亮，遠較其他奇幻種族修長的身形顯得相當優雅，幾乎與傳說中以酸液腐蝕大地的黑龍形象相悖。

這時，同行者又緩緩移動起來，筆直地朝著樹蔭前進，似乎是想讓倚在他翼側的傷患能有個落腳處。

就在CROW終於走往近處最牢固的樹幹倚著坐下時，眼前的黑龍發出了細微的低鳴，就在這時日光一閃而過，被奪去目光所有的短短剎那，原本比自己大上數倍的龍身已被面貌略顯邪魅的少年身影取代。

「狀況還好嗎？」

「嗯……」

不知為何，隨著陽光染上全身的暖意滲透至血液，便令少年起了睡意。

「有點累了。」

「那就睡罷，醒來前我會在你身邊守著。」

不知是昏了頭還是什麼原因，CROW點了點頭，意識再也敵不過眼皮的沉重。只是掌間微風拂過的涼意總有些不對勁，不禁想伸手摸索起什麼來，直到將同行人的手掌緊緊握於掌中，這才安心地沉入夢鄉。

昏昏沉沉中，好像有誰在遠方哼著搖籃曲，一點一點流入少年空無一物的內裏。

T.B.C. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/4/3

〈3〉──JOKER side.

「你認為背上的黑翼是詛咒？還是祝福？」

「想清楚再回答罷，醜話說在前頭，人之子啊，龍象徵著人類無法得到的天賦，吾等天生能操取空氣中的魔力與元素精靈，那是人類花了千百年才追上的技術，直到現在也未必人人皆能。且在吾等看來，人類的壽命有如螻蟻，來不及目睹大地真正的變換就已離世。就算這樣，你也覺得加諸於你的是詛咒麼？」

第一次聽到這番話語時，他是理解的。

牠是想安慰他罷。

對於血脈的覺醒而化為了龍，卻不知道如何回歸原樣的他，一點也不率直的安慰。

於此同時，也深深感受到話語的源頭裡充斥著身為龍的孤獨。

至到血液中身為龍族的那一半覺醒，那個原本離自己十分遙遠的幻獸一族，才成為他積極想要瞭解的對象。

這才發現，在人類眼中可畏的巨獸，實際上留在歷史的足跡有多悲涼。

他們曾經在這片大地各據一方，維持著平衡。就連東之民移居此處的初期，依舊將牠們當作神靈敬畏，甚至廣建神殿祭拜，獻上琳瑯滿目的祭品祈求豐收與風調雨順，遍地殘留的石砌磚道與遺跡多半就是當時留下的。

收留自己的純血龍族，就經歷過那個時代。

對比於現在，已經沉浸於自身魔法技術中認為人定勝天的人類來說，龍族不過是礙眼的阻擾。

但也未必是人類過度地妖魔化其他幻獸種族，畢竟在龍族的分支底下，也有不少以獵殺、支配人類為樂的群體存在。

在此之中，大概最著名的就是黑龍一族。

根據記載，純血黑龍族早在兩百年前被南方的騎士團勦滅。

這也是為何，以黑龍姿態出現在世人面前的JOKER會如此令人喪膽。

大部份民眾，將其視為對人類索命的惡靈也不為過。

即便如此，還不能視之為詛咒嗎？

那段摸不清該如何變回人類的時光裡，究竟過了多久？他沒仔細數過，翻開掌心已被龍麟覆蓋。那抹色澤是從小被社會所制約，代表惡魔的色彩。

即便如此，還不能視之為詛咒嗎？

縮在山壁間最罕無人煙的角落，避免人類的目光找到他，失去以往的容身之所，就連至親也翻臉不認人。

即便如此，還不能視之為詛咒嗎？

無論純血龍族的長輩怎樣與他如數家珍地說明這個種族的優點，卻沒有半項能與之共鳴。

即使在覺醒後身為人的記憶已蕩然無存，他還是記得原本作為人類時的自身，從來沒有渴求過這些，更不懂為什麼這些突然降臨在他身上。

回想那段漫長而折磨的時光，其實記憶裡一片混亂。

那時的他老想著掩人耳目，盡可能地藏起自己，就連真正渴求著什麼也變得曖昧不清。

說不定直到現在，游走在龍與人類之間的少年，也從未釐清過。

偶爾，他也會抬起面孔，望著峻嶺上方無限延伸的穹頂忍不住思索，為何他會得到了比一般人更長的壽命？那種望著周圍事物頹敗唯己依舊的優越感無法取悅他。

也許這就是混血龍族的限制之處，即便驅殼變得與龍族近似，但骨子裡終舊還是壽命不過百年的人類，而且還是個尚未成年的孩子。

在JOKER眼中，有時甚至覺得看似寬廣的世界其實是個過於龐大的牢籠，將他的生命強行拉長囚禁於此。

「我比較覺得是巨大的亂葬崗，你看。」

坐在老舊祭壇的少女伸長了指尖，劃過眼界所見的全域，撩弄著被強風吹亂的甜橙色長髮，她嘟著嘴道：「大家隨隨便便地鬥爭，又隨隨便便地倒下，然後爛在那裡。吶，JOKER，至少你不會像他們一樣。」

那時的他，剛掌握了在龍與人之間轉變的訣竅，就站在少女的身後眺望著無限延伸的遠方。隨著她吐露的單字，不自覺地想像了他過往的親人，是否也像她所言在這片大地沉落而腐朽。

她是龍信仰的少數民族末裔，由於具有魔女的血緣，壽命稍長於一般人類，就在自己迷途於深山中尋找變回人類的方式時，全族都被信奉一神信仰的其他族群屠殺殆盡，僅剩下她與母親兩人。

最後就連母親也為了保護她而死去。

大概在她眼中，那片無限延伸的世界，就是至親與仇敵的長眠處。

他也不知道如何下定決心想開始旅行的，也許是掩護自己的這片深山已經無法再提供給他更多解答。

既然他有混入人群的手段，那確實是值得冒險。

「總之，這個世界是牢籠還是庭園，你就去親眼確認罷，用你的翅膀，用你的雙眼去感受一番。」

起程前，收留JOKER的純血龍族如此說道。

庭園……嗎？

少年不時在旅途間環視著周圍，想起那位長輩的話語。

確實，像極了。

明明作為牢籠的本質並未改變，和形象單調而死寂的印象比起，這片大地依然是有生有色的，「庭園」這個字眼聽來確實順耳許多。

驚喜總是無法中斷，無論是追求純粹之美的妖狐、渴望成為人類進而追求魔女的貓妖、還是身為聖職者卻騎上獅鷲獸率領十字軍討回蠻族侵襲之地的教皇、劫富濟貧又專門找獨裁者麻煩的海盜船隊，還有憑己之力推翻父皇繼位的鐵血紅心女王。

這讓他聯想到一次他搭上人類發展出來只能奔馳於鐵道上的列車，過客來來去去，誰也不會被慰留。

就像他心底那個不斷在漲潮時被填滿，又在退潮時虧損的窟窿。

即便他開始有了期待下一次邂逅又會為其帶來何種驚喜，於此同時仍不由自主地預想離別時那種肺腑被抽空的難耐感。

不過若是抱怨起這點，想也知道任何經歷比自己更廣的人會如何回嘴。

這就是人生哪，孩子──那真是他聽過最無意義的廢話。

那些跨越難關的「過來人」總會特別失憶，好似忘記了他們當下滿溢而出的氣惱與無力，以及對誰傾訴、尋求溫熱的渴望，而將他們不慎出口的抱怨用最枯燥的名詞定義堵回去。

也許他們能因為看著比自己年輕的人踏上自己也曾走過的路而感到優越罷，誰知道呢。

「所以呢，JOKER你在尋找什麼？」

有段時間，暫時與他同行的貓妖晃著細長的尾巴從鼻尖掃過，帶點痞子味的口吻懶洋洋地問道：

「該不會就這樣渾渾噩噩地在滿滿是人的地方到處亂跑吧？真受不了你哪。」

那時，黑髮少年撐著下巴坐在酒館的角落，凝望著玻璃外天色未暗的街道，剎那間他的思緒停頓了半晌。

尋找什麼？

他怎麼會知道？

就是不知道才像這樣四處旅行不是？

但要說不知道好像也不太對。

說不定他已然知道自己渴望什麼，只是難以用言詞描述而已。

放下盛滿蜂蜜酒的木杯，少年抬起手掌上下翻動，又是握緊又是鬆開。

確實，他有想要的東西，只是那該怎麼形容呢？

他不知道。

他只知道不想再這樣下去，光是維持現況是不夠的。

在少年的心裡，有個被迫挖出的大洞，他無法填平。

所以，他到底在渴求什麼？

◇ ◇ ◇

從思索中回神，掌心中緊握的指節稍稍顫動，促使少年轉頭一望。

此刻肩頭稍微被壓得下沉了些，只見身旁的同行人已然睡熟，額際輕靠著他，淺褐髮絲順著自己的臂膀灑落，日光下的照耀的色澤令JOKER想起在前個城鎮喝過加入太多牛奶的可可。

隨重力牽引而迴旋飄下的樹葉突然在此時悄悄闖入視野，黏上旁人的髮梢。

起先他只是想為其取下而已，卻在指尖觸上髮頂的剎那……該怎麼說呢，好似腦海中最深處的角落，平靜的池面被點出了漣漪無限延伸。

他對CROW伸手救援，最初只是單純不想放任周圍的生命逝去，何況發覺對方和自己一樣是半龍族後，客觀所見對方的處境都像是面全身鏡。

他無法漠視對方陷入絕望，這種行為就像在否定至今為止拚命活下去的自己。

只是現在是否還是同樣的理由？或許不是。

帶著對方回到地表，讓光與熱能加速他的復原，其實就算他現在離去也不算悖理。

那他留下的理由是什麼？

凝視著身旁的少年，無論是貼著自己漸漸回升的體溫，還是其所引起周圍元素精靈的騷動，似乎都在拽著JOKER往思緒的最深處迂迴前進，好似再一步就能描繪出具體的輪廓。

至此，黑髮少年不由自主地揪緊掌心的指節。

也許他就快找到真正想要的事物了。

T.B.C. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/4/3

〈4〉──CROW side.

到達地面不到兩天的時間，光是靠著地熱和烈日，CROW背上的傷就好了大半。

雖然暫時無法恢復到原先的狀態，但至少獨自行動不是問題。

「接下來有什麼打算嗎？」

偏偏就在這時，身旁的黑髮少年提出了他最不想面對的問題，為此CROW的臉色沉落得猶如狂嵐將至。

不過JOKER當下正在收拾著隨身的行李，對著掛在頸上的墜飾默禱後，所有跟前的物品全化為光吸入其中。

「之前就想問了，那個是……？」

「這個嗎？」

聞言，黑髮少年回首對他眨了眨眼，提起頸上的飾品向同行人確認著。

「朋友送給我的餞別禮，畢竟變成龍的時候無法背著行囊，它真是幫了大忙。」

「該不會你身上的那些也是這樣攜帶的？」

「嗯，不然變回人類時沒有東西可以蔽體也很麻煩。」

「……什麼都裝得進去嗎？」

「生命無法吧，也不知道裝進去會發生什麼事，以及積存大量魔力的物品，會耗損結晶內部的機能。」

「是嗎？」

凝視著黑髮少年頸上的墜飾在晨陽下時不時閃耀，頓時倒是沒了其他能轉開話題的事物，乾脆選擇沉默。

這麼說來，打從出生以後，他沒有對任何人事物傾心好奇過。

畢竟自己在充滿人類的環境下長大，也被掌控了真名，在言靈的限制下即便思考的再多，身體也會受到禁錮而無法動彈。長久以來，熔岩鎮的人類就是利用這點限制著CROW不去探查任何不利於他們的事項。

真名，那是大部份生命出世以來被賦予的「名」，自東方遷徙而來的人類透析了這點後，利用名與生命之間的連結，發展出能夠使役萬物的魔法，甚至精煉到了出神入化的地步，隨後促使越來越多非人種族因為真名被人類掌握而遭到控制。

隨後，不少種族也悟得了這套咒術的使用方式，開始打壓其他種族或同類，甚至是反過來控制人類。

也因此，大部份的地上生物都以匿名互稱。

然而，運用真名發展出的魔法，並不只有人類所用的使役技倆而已。

許多賜福咒術，或是治療咒術也透過真名來強化療效，也因此真名往往只有關係極為親密的人彼此得知。

但也有人以這種方式騙取對方的真名，試圖使役對方。

例如CROW的母親。

人類們如此告訴他的，他的母親幻化為人類的姿態騙取男人的信任，蒐集他們的真名，藉此來控制人類。

至於自己，由於出生時的名就是人類所取，理所當然真名落在使役者的手中，根本毫無逃脫的機會。

稍早JOKER隨性地一問，確時令他感到茫然。

打算什麼的……真名還握在那些人類手裡，就從來沒有自己打算如何的機會。慶幸他們以為自己被害死了，應該暫時不會運用真名來施加命令罷。

或許只要讓他們這樣認為，他就能有機會……

有機會做什麼呢？

視線轉向茂林的盡頭，縫隙間露出的城牆一角。

此時CROW才意識到自己站在過往的鐵籠之外，面對著未知的世界。

無限延伸的天際與大地，就連多踏出幾步後，連腳底下還有沒有東西都不知道。

再言，在鐵籠之外，會有他的容身之處嗎？

亦或，其實外面的世界也四處充斥著與熔岩城相同，表面迎合，又在暗中對自己投以惡意的人類？

如果再次遇到他們，會發生什麼？

也許行蹤曝露以後，會讓那些控制自己的人們又察覺到他還活著，於是他短暫的自由又草草告終。

思索至此，CROW的視線在城牆與反向的密林彼端之間來回，最後將焦點停駐於熔岩城上。

果然，要是不想再被控制的話，就一點風險也不能留下。

任何知道自己存在的事物都不能留下，一個也不能。

包括──

褐髮少年又轉過頭，視線落在身旁的同行人身上，此時褐紅色的眼瞳遠比平時銳利許多：

「你說過你不是來毀滅這個城鎮的吧？」

「嗯，我只是旅行到這裡而已。」

「之前有說過，想要我協助你？」

聞言，JOKER點了點頭，回過身在同行人面前蹲下身子，將眼光拉到與言語對象同樣的高度：

「我想調查城鎮的地下，那裡有純血龍的氣息。如果是你的話說不定會知道什麼吧？」

「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼？」

「我是說……你為什麼想調查純血龍族？」

「…………」

言語方出，這回卻換黑髮少年略微沉下了眼光。

微風颯颯填充著他們之間的沉默，直到JOKER再次開口：

「起初只是好奇而已，關於龍族和人之間的關係，但現在的話……地下的氣息總覺得有點不對勁，不能就這樣坐視不管。」

「不對勁？」

「這幾天我四處探查了一下，除了龍族的氣息以外，底下還屯積著大量瘴氣，而射中我們的箭上也有同樣的成分。」

眼前人伸手撫過CROW的肩頭，舊傷尚未癒合下傳來細微的刺麻感：

「恐怕箭鋒上附著的比起毒，更像是某種針對生命的詛咒。」

到這裡，JOKER鬆開了同行人肩頭上的指節，視線再次迎上對方：

「CROW，關於地下有什麼東西，你有頭緒嗎？」

回想起很久以前，地底傳來的哭喊，雖然在此之後再也沒聽見過，如果那真如JOKER所言是龍族，真正被那些人類所提及過的龍不就是──

「……母親。」

簡單的音節隨風飄揚，拉長著他們之間接不上話的空檔。

不知為何，習慣於寧靜的少年，卻難以在這片靜默中沉下氣，忍不住接著開口：「我猜測那是我的生母……如果真的是龍族的話。」

「這樣啊……」

直到剛才都還毫無掩飾地將視線直盯著自己的JOKER，語句方出便別開了視線，彷彿有什麼正在從其灰眸中大幅沉沒。

「如果我想去和她見一面，你願意協助我嗎？」

「無妨。」

CROW自樹幹根部站起身，拍去身上的樹葉，即便心底對於自己究竟答應了些什麼沒有什麼實感。

父母這種詞彙終究是個遙遠的概念，好像那是人類才需要的照護機制。

而自己大概是其中的異類，所以被認為不需要那種東西罷。

但好奇心總是難以壓制的，雖然已經聽不見她在地底的詛咒，那個產下自己的人究竟是何方神聖？既然有了不被拘束的機會，不如就去一探究竟。

然後，可以的話，想辦法滅了這座城市，特別是那些掌握自己真名的人。

如果想要自由地活下去的話，只能這樣了，反正一直以來他們都是這樣更迭權力的。

至於JOKER……

首先得從他身上得知轉變為龍身的方法，或是想辦法慫恿他毀掉這個城市嗎？但這也是未知數，以他的性格，也許沒那麼容易。

如果無法掌控的話，不如在快要脫離控制的話趕快處理掉。

「你打算從山崖那邊潛下去嗎？」

「如果你沒有其他入口建議的話。」

難怪第一次碰見被視為黑色災厄的JOKER時，是在密林背後的崖邊，原來他的目的不是添亂，而是潛入地底。

「在堰塞湖西邊有連接地底神殿的逃生通道，從那邊下去更不容易被發現。」

邊言，CROW的指尖指向劃過了灰白色的城鎮，經過其後方高聳入雲的孤峰，同時也是維持著城鎮產業持續運作的命脈，最後停留在火山腳下一片綿延至他們所在密林處的巨大湖泊。從他們所在之地，甚至望不見水澤的邊緣。

「通道入口附近有個廢棄驛站，中途湖上有個小島也很適合藏匿身影，作為歇腳處都很適合。以你的速度，沿著密林的陰影，混在晨間的霧氣裡飛行應該只要隔天早上就能到達。」

一口氣脫口而出的建議再次引來一陣沉默，令CROW連自己的吐息聲都聽得清清楚楚。

隨著各式各樣的計畫漸漸在腦海中成形，來自對方的視線逐步令自己緊繃。

何況被JOKER直視的感受並不是太好，彷彿所有的思緒都將被其毫無掩飾的掏出。

「那就出發吧。」

直到黑髮少年揚起了和善的微笑，這才讓CROW鬆了口氣。

不要緊的，照這段時間的相處來看，或許對方並沒有對自己那麼有戒心。

不斷在城市與地下通道間往返打理著兩人的食物；又在夜裡失溫時轉換成龍身環著自己用火肺為自己取暖；又在陷入沉睡時守著他。

也許他還懷著自己是照顧者的自覺，這絕對足夠讓對方鬆懈。

──……CROW……■………■■……

回過神來，領著他走向湖畔的黑髮少年已經化為龍身，澄澈如身後湖水的眸子凝視著少年，好似在專注於傳達什麼似地。

不過，傳達到CROW心底時，只剩下陣陣足以被風吹草動蓋過的雜音而已。

眼見心語傳達失敗，JOKER垂首沉沉嘆了口氣（但在面前的少年聽來更像是共鳴肺腑的沉鳴），伸展著黝黑的龍翼同時，俯低了身子。

大概是示意著要他騎上去罷。

一面猜測，CROW試探性地輕觸了同行人的滿佈麟片的脊骨，發覺正如所料地對方並沒有什麼劇烈反應後果，便跳了上去。

──……■■……■……穩……

隨後，身形修長的黑龍張開了雙翼拍動起來，說來不可思議，原本巨獸振翅的騷動理應震耳欲聾，但JOKER起飛時卻異常地寧靜，宛若周圍的精靈吸收了所有的聲響，一人一龍靜悄悄地蹬向湖面滑行起來。

靜歸靜，但高速飛行時的勁流卻是免不了的。

俯趴在龍背上的褐髮少年花了比想像中更長的時間才穩住了平衡，適應這種強風衝擊的感受。

他們俯衝於冰涼的水霧中，偶爾閃避著此時躲在其中的其他幻想種族，或是確保隱身在霧氣最濃烈的區塊中。

時不時，在狀況略顯平順的時刻，JOKER會回首確認著身上乘客的安危。

果然，對方對自己並沒有什麼戒心。

緊揪著龍鱗的指節不自覺地束緊，他不懂為什麼，明明離自由的步數不斷減少，卻無法為此體會到欣喜。

也許是他從未體會過那種情感，亦或是對鎮民的恨意還在，或者……？

──……■■…………CROW……

在腦海鳴起的雜音，引起少年猛然抬頭，視線正巧撞入眼前罕見的景色中。

日光自霧氣稀薄處灑落，化為溫婉的甜橙光澤，引起空氣中水元素精靈細微地擾動，在能感知到魔力的半龍族眼中，視覺化為結晶似的光澤。

彷彿他置身於銀灰色的星空中。

「好美……」

環顧四周許久，CROW連眨眼與吐息都亂了調。

這顯得很不可思議，以往鎮上的雕飾與景色再美，都無法引發他的讚嘆，為何這裡卻能在他心底渲染出完全不同的感受？

撫著悸動不已的心頭，頭一次體會到這股情緒的少年不免有些失措。

垂首調適之際，映入騎在身下的黑影，似乎就是最大的提示。

恍然體悟後的最初，他還算平靜。

確實，過往不曾體驗過的一切，令自己感到十分新鮮的一切，全部都從JOKER出現開始的。

未曾紮實抓住任何東西的掌心被輕易地填滿，心底響起除了咒怨以外的心音，還有……憶起這兩週的一切，每個細節都暖得令人胸口發痠。

然而，JOKER只是個過客。

在他身上掌握不了任何東西，既然是不安定的要素，就不能輕易放過。

垂下臉，CROW試圖將面頰輕貼在後頸的龍鱗上，源自同行人的體溫透過鱗片邊緣的涼意，不太具效率地傳遞上來。

越是意識到接下來自己即將執行的計畫，就彷彿快要窒息似地。

必然與渴望，無聲地在少年的咽喉間拉踞，你來我往間隱隱作痛。

為什麼偏偏他是不安定的要素呢，如果能控制的話……

……控制？

思緒轉向的瞬間，他倆迅速地竄出了霧中，朝著湖中小島滑翔而去。

此時已接近正午，強烈的日光漸漸驅散霧水，他們只能盡快鑽進林間。

畢竟身為黑龍的JOKER主要的魔力來源是夜晚的月光。烈日照耀之際，反而不利他的行動，通常到了這時候他都會潛伏起來小憩。

相反地，中午正是CROW魔力達到頂盛的時刻，這也是為何他在城內會被稱為八咫烏的原因。

垂首凝視著對自己毫無防備的同行人，頓時少年的思緒突然奔騰起來。

是了，就是現在。

現在就是制服住對方最佳的時機。

此時，黑龍已悄悄著地，俯低身子便於背上的同行人跳下來。

確認自己安然無恙後，眼前那抹黑色身影開始朝著樹蔭處移動。至此CROW忍不住瞇起了雙眼，全身放大似的感觀好像又回到過往不斷與龍和幻獸交戰的時刻。

握緊腰間的劍柄，看著眼前的混血龍族垂首陷入默禱。

也許現在的他比誰都清楚JOKER的習性，畢竟能近距離觀察的機會太多了。

周圍的元素精靈略微騷動，那是他轉變身型的瞬間──CROW等待的就是這一瞬間。

眨眼間，褐髮少年箭步飛奔而上，憑著上身迴旋產生的離心力揮動劍刃，深深斬入黑鱗正在崩解的頸側。

一聲低沉的悲鳴在林間迴盪。

當瞬間收束的灰眸朝著身旁少年聚焦的同時，墨黑色的龍尾便招呼而來，在CROW準備乘勝追擊時狠狠掃中他的側腰，這讓他甚至來不及確認劍刃究竟劃斷了什麼，便被掃上了樹幹，最後撲倒在地。

承受衝擊的後腦勺與肩頭悶痛得發熱，此時CROW的半邊視線早被鮮血沾滿，污濁的視線中勉強能辨識出散落在不遠處的是同行人維持人型時片刻不離身的墜飾，如今也被染上赤輝。

眼角餘光瞄見原先龍族龐大的身形開始縮小，直到褐髮少年追著為萎縮的身影直至來到跟前時，只見眼前人的身影半邊染成一片駭人的血紅。

那是CROW再熟悉不過的景色。

他誅殺過無數的幻獸，但唯有這次卻異常地使其頭皮發麻。

也不知道花了多少心力才壓制住心底那股快要失控的躁動，CROW蹲下身抱起了同行人已經失去抵抗能力的身軀，揚起生硬的微笑：

「沒什麼好擔心的，JOKER，我不打算讓你死去。現在的狀態只是談判籌碼而已，現在是我魔力最強的時刻，要治癒你不是問題，只是你的某樣東西是必要的。」

隨著褐髮少年的話語，已經喪失生意的灰眸艱難地轉動，即便越發混濁，那雙眸子依然如同鏡面，其映出CROW的樣貌，在他自己看來已與熔岩鎮內其最憎恨的居民無異。

果然，說自己也是混血龍族，和他一樣，這種事根本不可能。

他們兩個有如天壤之別啊。

「把你的真名給我，JOKER。」

答應吧，不加思索地答應吧？

拜託了，立刻答應。

壓抑心底接近沸騰的祈願，CROW臉上的神情逐漸凝固。

只要答應就好了，把真名獻給他。

如此一來就不需要恐懼，掌心裡的事物將會一直填滿著他，直到永遠。

拜託了，快點答應他，別拒絕。

然後成為他的所有物。

隨著懷中人的沉默，感受到的吐息不斷衰微，少年不由得急躁起來。

全神貫注的執念開始自邊緣龜裂，混濁的色澤渲染於上，化為各式各樣的可能性將他的思緒一點接著一點啃食。

為什麼？為什麼不願意答應？

難道待在自己身邊比死更糟嗎？

為什麼？

指掌接觸的所有漸漸涼去，此時只深刻體會到自身的愚昧，為什麼他會相信了？只要是眼前的少年，那個會溫柔待己的少年，會對自己微笑的少年，絕對會在他出口索求的時候答應。

到頭來全部都是場騙局。

欺騙者是自己，被欺騙者也是自己。

明明劍鋒劃過的是同行人的頸，卻彷彿自己體內也在失去著什麼，豔陽下無法感受到日光的熱度，只覺得惡寒包圍而不斷發顫。

當懷中人漸漸冰冷的同時，少年的體溫也彷彿與之同調。

全部都是錯覺，他的掌中從未握住任何東西。

或者其實他真的曾經握住過什麼，卻將它狠狠擰碎。

少年彷彿靈魂抽空似地抱著失去生意的身軀，世間的所有運行好像都已與他無關。

當他意識到從旁伸來的利刃已從身後抵住他的咽喉時，CROW才從視線最角落發覺原本落在不遠處的結晶墜飾已不知被誰撿起，臉上與地面的血跡蒸發似地消失得無影無蹤。

周圍的元素精靈依然平靜，正如他與他初遇的那天夜晚。

褐髮少年這才終於意會過來。

雖然在那個半龍少年身上不太能望見其惡名昭彰的特質，但終究還是黑龍的後裔，是藏匿氣息與操控幻象的高手，沒想到連觸覺都能全然騙過。

「吶，JOKER，」

出口提問的同時，CROW懷中染滿赤漬的身影，以及灑得滿地的血液也化為黑影融於地面，最後匯集於身後人的腳下。

「你是什麼時候發現的？」

在利刃勉強留下的狹窄空間裡回首，身後的少年似乎在轉為人型的瞬間巧妙地躲過了致命傷，但臂膀的劃口上血液依然汩汩冒著，將袖口染得火紅。

是他輸了。

抬眼迎上對方緊盯著自己的雙眸，上頭映著醜陋而狼狽的失敗者容貌。

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/4/30

〈5〉──JOKER side.

意識到CROW的殺氣時，其實是在出發前的早晨。

那時自己正在蒐集行李，隨即發覺身後人的眼光不太對勁。

他也不是天性多疑，但扣除自己基於誓約對記憶的掩蓋，而沒什麼印象的單純人類時光，還有躲在山谷裡不肯見人的幾個年頭，他在外地旅行好歹也有數十個春秋。

旅途中看見他外貌與十六年華少年差不多而想佔便宜的人、發覺自己具有龍族血統而動歪腦筋的人都沒少過，那種背著自己籌劃什麼的感受不難發覺也並不陌生。

然而，發現的當下，心裡的打擊依舊存在。

他想瞄準自己的什麼進攻？他想從自己身上掠奪些什麼？

如果是普通人類也就算了，對龍族未知的恐懼，以及使役黑龍後潛在的軍事價值，那確實對他們而言是難以抵擋的吸引力。

那CROW呢？

回想進熔岩城的第一天，正巧是他與防衛隊凱旋的日子，烈日下，騎在白馬上的少年朝著眾人高高提起奇美拉的核心首擊，引來列隊歡迎的群眾陣陣呼聲浪潮。

高漲的呼聲中卻潛藏著竊竊私語，關於恐懼、關於慶幸項圈栓得夠緊。

對比於少年臉上笑容的違和感，甚至令JOKER合理懷疑人類也許已惡質到連「微笑著面對居民」這件事都是能透過真名使役的。

被人類欺騙？但這幾天和CROW相處下來，讓他排除了這個可能。

CROW大致知道自己的身世，也不滿於人類的統治。

那種情況下的對方，更不可能想從自己身上削走什麼去換取好處，因為從頭到尾都沒有好處可言。

難不成是使役的情況下選擇偷襲自己？

那也不太可能，人類的使役咒術給予的命令會更直接，不會留給受使役者思考或策劃的餘地。

那他到底是為了什麼？又想從自己身上奪走什麼？

JOKER甚至有種衝動想直接回首，告訴他死了心罷，他身上也一無所有。

載著同行人才剛降落於湖中島，身後人突然連吐息也壓抑起來，足以讓JOKER連最後一點思想的掙扎也放棄了。

製造出幻影承受大部份的重擊，直到發現自己得手以後，CROW的反應全在他潛伏於陰影中時映入視野。確認對方已經沒有多餘心思警戒身後時，黑髮少年才悄悄拾起了收納他全身行囊的墜飾，順便喚出了匕首奪回優勢。

「吶，JOKER，你是什麼時候發現的？」

「…………」

褐髮少年在刃面之間極小的縫隙裡回過了頭，褐紅色的眼眸裡好似一切都粉碎成砂粒四處飄盪。隨著視線相對，其眼中彷彿漫起絕望的沙塵。

「一開始就……？」

「你動手前才確信的。……你想要我的真名做什麼？」

「也就只有兩種用途吧？」

這他當然知道，至此JOKER也有些來氣了：「你沒有使役我的必要，就血統而言，你比我更接近龍族，根本不需要我的能力，若你是想對城內人出手，根本不需要我。」

「……我以為你會阻止我，這理由不行嗎？」

「確實，我會阻止你。」

言至此，黑髮少年蹲下了上身，架在對方頸邊的利刃又更貼近了些：

「你真的認為這種理由能說服我？」

聞言，CROW別開了視線，將下唇抿得發白，才開口道：

「殺了我吧，反正已經被拆穿了，留著我對你而言也只是威脅。」

至此，褐髮少年揚起的嘴角漫起寒意：「最後還是回到原點了，到底而言，早就該在和你一起掉進水裡前就被人類處決的，要不是你多管閒事的話。」

那番話，儼然是朝火堆上準確淋上的油料，甚至讓JOKER一度起了在對方臉上留下幾個拳印的衝動。

但說來好笑，他就連自己氣的是什麼都難以摸清。

是氣CROW如此輕易地放棄自我？但那叫輕易嗎？或許一點也不，JOKER比誰都清楚眼前的少年有多想活下去。

是氣對方的背叛？或許有一點，但那又如何？這不是他第一次被人類背叛了。

到頭來，該不會又是自己將主觀認為正確的事強加給了對方，才讓事態變成這樣？

或許，他該氣的是自己才對。

照常理而言，如果想活下去，做出必須排除眼前少年的結論似乎才是正確的。這份自由，是用他最不想捨棄的事物換來的。

如果自己還想不受拘束地繼續探索世界的話……

但這樣下去還要持續多久？

直至今晨以前，JOKER始終認為，現在與自己同行的少年也許會有長年未能釐清的答案。

難道要在心底那抹曖昧不清的渴望快要描繪成形時，就這樣握拳抹去嗎？

回過神來，天枰的兩端究竟秤著什麼也變得難以理解，他到底是為了什麼繼續活著？

接下來又該去哪裡？

那樣輪迴不斷的相遇與告別又要持續到什麼時候？

逼近著眼前少年的刃面頓時開始微幅顫動。

…………管他的。

下一秒，JOKER扔開了匕首，傾身將眼前的人兒緊緊擁住。

他知道這是個爛點子，惘顧性命，也許在自己無法記得的過往裡，有誰曾經犧牲了許多才讓他像這樣在外逍遙，這麼做簡直就是辜負了那些未知之人的期待。

可是已經不想再這樣下去了。

不想再獨自飄蕩。

不想為了那種不知何時完結的流水帳拋開最難以割捨的事物。

「你知道自己在做什麼嗎？」

「我知道。」

輕聲回嘴，黑髮少年又加劇了臂膀的力道，在做出決定的瞬間，只覺得身心都暢快許多，就連思緒也是：

「就算不用真名控制我，我也不會丟下你離開。」

「…………！」

感受到懷中人吐息短暫停頓後，JOKER很確信自己賭對了，也因此鬆了口氣。那還真是看過最彆扭的做法，這種事只要開口就會得到想要的答案吧……或許在CROW的思考中並非如此。

黑髮少年的視線稍稍飄向了遠處的城鎮，也許在那裡的居民，從沒讓懷裡的半龍少年有機會開口求得什麼過，唯一熟悉的方法，就是握有勝機的籌碼，來強奪對方的所有。

思索至此，JOKER也不免感到胸口一抽，沒錯，這就是他們所熟知的人類──其中一部份。

提起手試圖順過CROW的髮絲，但稍早被劍刃劃傷的臂膀傳來火辣辣的撕裂痛楚，這足以引來黑髮少年揚起一絲苦笑。

「不過，給我點時間處理傷口。可以吧？」

日間的治療魔法確實如CROW所言，即便方才刀刃深深嵌入削開骨肉也能迅速癒合。

望著臂上傷口憑空消失的瞬間，JOKER也愣了半晌，反覆翻動著手臂，實在也找不出半點破綻，痛覺也被撫平得好似不久前的感受不過是中了幻象似的。

隨著聽見遠方出現施展飛行術的巡守出現，兩人雙雙避進了叢間陰影。

「傍晚還會起霧，只能等個幾小時吧。」

「嗯，這樣也好。」

邊言，黑髮少年情不自禁地將手伸向了與他並肩而坐的同行人，輕觸掌心，順著厚繭的粗厚觸感掐進指縫，直至束緊密合。

這動作持續不到十秒，便感受到身旁的CROW明顯亂了方寸，視線不斷飄往手掌。

「你真的……很怪，五分鐘前我才想拿劍劃破你的頸動脈，不會連這點也需要我提醒吧？」

「你覺得不像龍又不像人又只會帶來災厄的怪物會正常到哪裡去？」

「那是真的嗎？」

「指哪件事？」

開口前，CROW猶豫了許久，張口又閉口數回，連最初凝聚出來的發音也顯得乾涸：

「我是說，黑色災厄。你真的為人類帶來……我是說……」

「我也不知道，或許有吧，只是沒注意到。」

邊言，JOKER揚起了嘴角，習慣性地搓弄著鼻樑前微長的黑色瀏海。

他做的大部份都是自己堅信正確的事。為了阻止兩國之間戰爭的消耗，趁夜以龍的姿態在糧倉大鬧，龍息一吐燒光了他們的糧草，逼迫侵略者只能鎩羽而歸；或是當解救奴隸的叛軍遭到圍勦，出手製造被龍群襲擊的幻象爭取逃跑的時間；在魔女綁上火刑架就快被處決時，直接將人帶木樁從上空突入拔了就跑。

確實，就某種意義而言，真是無法預測的災厄吧。

有時他對著被壓搾的底層民眾煽風點火，讓他們鼓起勇氣反抗不合理的制度，但另一個角度來看也為那個國家揭開濺血的動亂，這也算是一種災厄吧。

「如果接下來你打算對熔岩鎮復仇，說不定我引起的災厄又會再加一筆。」

言至此，身旁傳來了同行人極力想憋住卻不慎露出嘴角的笑聲。

「你說你會阻止我難不成是為了這個原因嗎？」

「當然不是。」

言至此，黑髮少年轉過頭，迎上了對方浮起滿滿疑惑的褐紅雙眸：「因為那沒辦法讓你好過。背負全鎮老小的性命，只會讓你更不懂該怎麼面對世界。」

「那……那些握有我的真名的傢伙，難道就要這樣放著不管嗎？」

「關於這點，有事想告訴你，CROW。」

言語至此，挽住對方掌心的指節又扣緊了些。

「就算你跟我尋求真名，我也無法給你。」

「……什麼意思？」

「字面上的意思，我對它下了抑制力極強的詛咒，沒有人能喊出它，包括我在內。」

「……那種事……做得到嗎？」

望著紅瞳瞬間瞪圓，頓時逗笑了JOKER，這神情很適合對方，甚至到了可愛的地步。

「你聽過誓約嗎？」

「有所耳聞，說是透過束縛身心的一部份來達到能力的最大化，或是獲取以往沒有的能力。但這說法實在太含糊了，連執行的方式都不懂……」

「確實，起初知道時我也不太相信，直到親眼看見它奏效。」

JOKER依稀還記得，他遇上來自故鄉的追兵時，望見他們張口想呼喊他的真名，卻似窒息似地張大嘴什麼也喊不出來。

那一瞬間，他才確信自己真的成功了，真的從人類，從自己過去的親族身邊奪回了自由。

只是……

「那代價呢？」

此時，午後林間的蟲鳴裡，CROW的嗓音壓得極低：

「你束縛了什麼？」

問句方休，微風與樹葉的摩擦緩緩揚起，拂過的彷彿不只是黑髮少年的臉畔，還包括其心底被挖空的大洞。

「覺醒前作為人類的記憶。」

出口的瞬間，逼迫著少年更深刻地意識到心底那個黑洞的巨碩，張口啃食著他的心肺：

「正確來說，是當下最不想捨去，構成自己的記憶。」

「你有親人？跟你一樣是混血龍族？還是有純血龍？」

聞言，JOKER搖了搖頭：「就我所知父母都是人類。只是全城都多少混有龍族血統，偶爾會出現像我這樣隔代遺傳的案例。」

那個南方城鎮，以龍騎士團最著名，但大概鮮少有人知道，那些被騎士使役的龍，其實都曾經是人類，卻只因為隔代遺傳而被抹去心智當作馱獸一般對待。

這已經是JOKER所掌握的所有情報。

關於他出生於何處，那個城鎮的概況，就這樣。

作為人類成長，直至龍族的血緣覺醒，那時的自己經歷過什麼，和誰說過話，和誰接觸過，曾經因什麼樣的事而開心，皆為一片空白。

有時，他忍不住推測，當下的自己也許已經絕望了，只要背叛的瞬間到來，過往被愛的美好，曾經被誰呵護的幸福感都會在瞬間變調腐朽，寧願用這些去換取自由。

如果真是如此，在那個黑洞的邊緣窺視時，又為何還能感受到一點暖意？

他當然迫切想知道那股暖熱的來源，但本能不斷制止著自己。

為維持誓約的運作，至少得等到人類的傳承中流失了自己的名字，這樣算來，一兩百年跑不掉。等到那時，一般人的墳頭也都綠了。

這還是他第一次把心底所想全部吐露給另一個人，就連過往照顧他的純血龍族也沒有過。起初只是覺得資訊對等極為重要，自己已經大致弄懂了CROW的狀況，想要讓對方放下戒心相信他，自身也得給予同等的情報。

然而，在傾訴的中途起，好像就有什麼開始變質。

「JOKER……」

回過神來，掌心的指節回應了他的緊扣，拇指在關節間細細摩挲。提醒了他，在言語的終結處提起微笑，好好安撫身旁少年的心。

「你希望我用和你同樣的方式獲得自由？」

「這麼做你不需要傷害誰。」

「是啊，除了我自己。」

「難道背負千萬條人命會讓你比較好受嗎？」

「不會……吧。」

言至此，褐髮少年垂下了面孔，縮起膝頂將整張臉貼了上去，便是深深一嘆：

「如果沒有不想捨棄的記憶，難不成得付出更高的代價才能換取自由？難以理解，為什麼光是活下去就得付出那麼多代價？」

「頗有同感。」

隨著JOKER語調輕盈的答腔，又將兩人的視線牽在一團，半晌的沉默後，少年們忍不住笑出聲來。

那種感覺很奇特，那並不是該笑的話題，他們比誰都清楚接下來CROW會面臨多困難的抉擇。或許，是除了以笑聲來驅走不安以外，已經沒什麼能做的事了。

◇ ◇ ◇ 

傍晚之後，少年們再次起程，湖面的滑翔這次則與星空相伴。

背上的乘客忍不住爆出了嘆息，水中倒映著少年欣喜的神情，星與月點亮了他的茶紅色眸子，那是JOKER所見過其眼神最透亮的一次。

「吶，JOKER，白天時說的是真的吧？」

夜間飛行之際，風與水的呼嘯間傳來身後人的輕喚，他感受到跨在自己背上的褐髮少年壓低了身子，將唇輕靠著JOKER的後頸。

「你說就算不用真名控制，你也會不會丟下我。」

若不是自己還在高速飛行中，還真想將身後的少年挽入懷中。

──嗯，是真的。

心底隨口地回應，若是想在對方的心底產生微弱的共鳴，這力道大概明顯不夠，不如晚點著陸後再好好回應罷。

原本他還這麼想著，直至發覺身後的乘客已經全身僵直。

「咦？剛剛……？」

他聽到了？

驚訝之餘，JOKER猛然回首確認著身後人的反應。

──CROW，你聽得到嗎？

「比起這個，前面！快看前面！」

正如少年所言，周圍的水氣的流向有了變化，促使黑龍少年轉回前方，卻已經為時已晚，龍翼已經掛過枝椏被翻得天旋地轉，滾動間只來得及環過身後的乘客為其緩衝。

直至衝擊力道終於走向靜止，他們安全著地於林間，JOKER連忙查看懷裡同行人。轉換回人類姿態試圖開口確認狀況，正當習慣性地朝著身上的結晶墜飾喚回他的衣物時，卻發現毫無反應。

乍然回首，才意識到稍早粗暴的著地過程裡，讓他的墜飾掛在不遠處的樹上。

他試著操縱起風魔法吹動著結晶，看能不能使它盪下來，卻只是越纏越緊。

夜風輕拂，令少年有些不習慣肌膚受到寒意浸透的感受。

但真正令他不知所措的，果然還是身下少年睜開雙眼時，掃視自己一番後面頰泛紅，不知該把視線擺往何處的尷尬。突然被個全裸的男人鎖在身下，不管是誰都會困窘的吧。

要再轉變回龍身嗎？不可能，通常他變型前會和同行人保持距離，否則CROW極有可能中途被自己變大的身軀壓扁。

涼意又更進一步透入了表層血液，令JOKER直起哆嗦。有別於龍，人類沒有火肺作為攻擊手段，也無法用它順便調節體溫。

說來諷刺，在熟悉龍的習性以後，他才體會到人是多麼易碎而弱小的生物，但他們靠著遠優於其他種族的繁殖力和適應力走到今天的情勢──縱然如此，若是孤身一人的話，就難掩原本脆弱的本質了。

數十年來，他無數次運用龍的姿態來防衛自己，也漸漸接受他與人類的差異。

黑髮少年勉強從CROW身上爬起，因寒氣而打了噴涕後又深深察覺，到頭來，他還是人類，至少有一半是的。

就在這瞬間，面前突如其來的力道，將黑髮少年拉向前傾，緊接而來的暖意從臂膀跨過肩頭，最後裹住他的背脊。

起伏的胸膛，以及不斷加速的心跳透露了他此時所在之處。JOKER抬起面孔時，甚至感受得到將他緊擁懷裡的同行人伸長了指節探進了墨色髮叢中深深按壓。

「之前都是你用火肺替我取暖，現在……感覺有點奇怪。」

言至此，褐髮少年又束緊了點臂膀：

「你身上……有股好聞的味道。」

隨著CROW的一聲深吸，撐起的胸口進一步擴散著熱度，緩緩亦往懷中少年的肌膚。

總覺得難以用言語形容。

他有過類似的感受，曾經有過，似乎已隨著誓約而封印了，而讓此時浸染全身的暖意既熟悉又陌生。

足以讓他的眼眶也跟著泛起濕熱。

那一瞬間，JOKER好像終於找到答案了，他不斷渴求的事物是什麼。

隨後，和CROW暫借了身上的斗蓬，兩人合力下花了點時間才將纏在樹枝上的墜飾解下，取回所有的行囊。

將原本批在身上的斗蓬遞回原主，凝視著褐髮少年抓起布料的瞬間，JOKER趁勢捧起了眼前人的面龐，在對方唇尖輕輕點吻，指尖頓時感受到眼前人頰邊迅速擴散的熱度。

「……這算什麼？」

「謝禮。」

朝著方寸大亂的同行人揚起嘴角，解了心頭大結的黑髮少年此時心情格外輕快，逕自牽起了CROW的手前進著。

林間透出的半邊星空彷彿都在為他們閃耀，遠勝於稍早他門在湖間飛行時水精靈的點點輝澤。

「這裡距離驛站還有多遠？」

「差不多快了。」

「巡守的巡邏周期呢？」

「你現在問我……不如靠你的感知，黑夜是你的天下吧？」

也是，畢竟CROW與自己交戰後被人類下暗手已經是將近半個月前的事，人類說不定也開始摸索新的守備模式，光靠CROW所知的確實已經不再準確。

為此，緩速的行進間，JOKER輕掩雙眼，任憑夜風承載他的感知飄蕩，滲透至每片樹葉間的陰影縫隙，同時如歌似地安撫著被自己驚擾的精靈。

不到幾分鐘，已經大致能描繪出方圓數十公尺的環境，正如同行人所言，老舊驛站已距離他們不遠。至於人類巡守的氣息，目前還距離挺遠，在他們接近此處前透過幻象佈上結界都不是問題。

但真正吸引JOKER注意的，卻是在驛站遺址旁的狹小水堂，其中還漫起不太正常的熱度。

「……溫泉？」

「咦？你說這裡？」

聞言，黑髮少年點了點頭，伸手指向目的地的方向。

不過，在火山地區附近出現溫泉好像也不是什麼怪事，畢竟連熔岩鎮裡都有溫泉旅店了，過去的驛站周圍拉了管線似乎也沒什麼好奇怪的。

比起這個，JOKER轉過頭瞄了眼同行少年的肩胛，他更在意的是也許接收過地熱的水體能加速CROW傷口的復原。

這附近的水域大部份也都被排放廢水污染，大部份他們用來清洗身體的水，都是入城買來的。而在驛站，也許會有他們許久未見的淨水，至少數量上遠比城內取得的更多。

思忖至此，黑髮少年忍不住加緊了腳步，拉著同行人前奔。

隨著林子越顯稀疏，就在跨往山道的緩坡，確實還矗立著年久失修的長形建築，以及屋頂半塌的馬廄。

不過，驛站的位置卻顯得匪夷所思。

望向破舊建築之後，便是一路上攀直入雲斗的火山峰，根據他對地圖的理解，山峰背後也沒有什麼交通要道或重要都市。

過去的人們，到底在這條山道上運送什麼？為何它又走向衰敗？

也許等他們休息足了，進入地下神殿見到純血龍族，才能知道更多吧。

但前提是對方還能溝通。

和混血龍族不同，純血龍族的性格多與他們棲息之處與特性有關。之前收留他的純血古代龍族屬於黃銅龍，本就傾向親人，甚至自己也在旅行前被牠告戒過，如果遇上了五色的古代龍，記得避遠一些。

赤龍，大概是出了名在高峰或火山地帶佔地為王的五色龍之一，聽說其噴出的高溫火燄連山峰也能融蝕，性格上極難以理性溝通。但這究竟是人言的謠傳，還是真實的情況，此時也難以分清。

另外，回想起熔岩鎮地底龐大的怨念，更加降低他相信對未來能平和回到地面的機率，總覺得等他們進入地底後，也許將會曝露於前所未有的危險之中。

但意外的是，此時的黑髮少年並沒有太多不安。

垂手望向他與CROW緊隙的指掌，忍不住揚起嘴角。

現在的他，已經找到了想守護的事物。

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※內文含少量性描寫  
> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/4/30

〈6〉──CROW side.

一切全亂了套，他完全搞不懂為什麼會變成這樣。

原本他應該在被抵住咽喉的瞬間絕望地走向終結，那樣的結局其實並不糟。

至少他盡可能地掙扎過了，盡他所能地。

但在此之後，事情卻被攪得亂七八糟，讓少年喪失了全然理解的機會。

預期會劃破他氣管的利刃被扔到一旁，被溫暖但滿是血鏽氣息的懷抱取而代之。

還說了那種天真的話。

JOKER真是天生擾亂局勢的能手，從一開始悄然於城外現蹤、又在自己中箭時護著他墜落懸崖、被無微不至地照顧著、襲擊了他又試圖搶奪他的生命及自由後卻被溫柔地擁住、然後又用龍語在腦海中共鳴著答應了什麼重要的事……

但在此之中最令人焦躁不安的，卻是他竟然用那種姿態壓在自己身上。

那還是CROW少見地望著眼前的黑髮少年暫失了餘裕，想拉開與自己的距離卻又禁不住夜裡的寒氣侵襲而顫抖。

然而，牽引著褐髮少年將眼前人擁入懷裡的卻未必是凝視著他油然而生的保護欲。

他很確信有別的心思悄悄混入了，即便在此之後褪下斗蓬借給JOKER，協助他解下纏在樹枝上的結晶取回衣物，只要那個黑髮少年映入他的視線，他便不由得回想起方才的種種。

單薄但精實的腰線、隨著急促吐息起伏的胸膛與凸起的暈點、與黑鱗完全相反的蒼白鎖骨，還有擁住他時殘留在手掌每個角落的肌膚觸感──全部都揮之不去。

而JOKER突然點綴在他唇尖的吻更是加劇了一切。

微風乍起，此時黑髮少年正牽著他的指掌拉著他前進，CROW從其身後凝望著他的背影，不經意地將注意力放至頸後，凝望著氣流撩撥著眼前人的墨色捲髮尾，缺乏陽光滋養的蒼白在底下若隱若現。

即便在此之下無法瞅見，還是忍不住在腦海中延伸成象。

肩胛的曲線也好、腰窩至尾錐誘人的谷線，或者是不久前就坐在自己骨盆上精實的臀瓣……

「CROW？」

就在這時被同行人呼喚，確實令少年呼吸缺了半拍。

眼見黑髮少年凝視著自己眨了眨眼，才將面容轉回正前方，指向已經近在咫尺的廢棄建築。

「裡面沒有生命藏匿的跡象，你先進去，我佈個結界就來。」

JOKER說的，是自從他們回到地面後一直保護著他們的措施。當然，那是出自黑龍少年之手，為了避免他們在休息時被巡守發現，或是被其他生物突襲，因而設置起包圍彼此方圓一段距離的結界魔法，只要靠近他們的外來物，都會承受知覺的干擾及引導中，不自覺地繞道而過。

如果是白天，JOKER的結界恐怕容易被其他魔法使發覺，但到了夜晚，運用黑龍擅匿影中的天性來隱藏結界的痕跡再簡單不過。

「……還好嗎？」

正當CROW打算順著同行人的建議先行步入室內時，卻被突如其外的問候又提起半顆心。

「咦？指什麼？」

「你的臉很紅，發燒了？」

邊言，眼前少年的指尖已觸上CROW的面頰，冰涼的觸感幾乎證實了JOKER所言。

事實上，就在被觸碰的剎那，也可能更加發燙了。

「水氣太重著涼了吧。」

「先進去泡泡溫泉，也許會舒服一點。」

黑髮少年揚起了關懷的笑意，說罷便轉身離去，提起了樹枝便開始構築簡易的術式。

趁著視線終於從自己身上移開，CROW逃難似地奔入了破舊的驛站建築，確認此時和同行人隔了好一段距離才鬆懈下來，跌坐在地。

原以為讓JOKER從眼界中消失，一切就會恢復正常的。不料恰好相反，就在視線淨空以後，原先不時延伸的想像如今卻肆無忌憚地佔滿少年的腦海。

順著地熱的氣息，果真在建築深處找到了室外柵欄已半毀的溫泉池，缺乏冷水的調節下，溫度雖對人類而言過燙，但就混血龍族而言根本不具威脅──反而溫度適宜也說不定。

說來有趣，作為人類身姿時他們幾乎不太怕火，但卻容易受到寒氣侵襲，也許是抗性的問題，要是未來有機會碰到藍龍的混血龍族，是否狀況會相反過來？

不知道踏入地下後等著自己的會是什麼？雖說是母親，但畢竟是純血龍族，聽說如果未暫時轉變為人的姿態，其身形會是混血龍族的5至10倍大，照這樣說來從人類那裡得知關於「母親」的形象知識大概不太適用罷。

溫泉水的滋養下，已經癒合差不多的背傷泛起了令人舒服的溫度，CROW試著將身上的魔力匯聚而去，試圖加速患部的正常運作。

……

……

褐髮少年在多試了幾個思考方向後，終究還是放棄了掙扎，伸手捧起熱水便掩住面孔。

不行，再怎麼用形形色色的話題轉移注意力，他的想像力不斷將畫面拉回JOKER身上。

說來滑稽，就在他放棄在拘束自己的思考後，肩頭便傳來輕柔的愛撫，彷彿讓他朝思暮想的少年就坐在自己背後，像平時一樣對自己低語，為他處理著傷口。

十幾年的生命中，那是CROW自有意識以來唯一體驗過的溫柔。

除了命令句以外的言語聽來如此古怪，彷彿就像是另一個世界的語言。彷彿只要試圖去理解它，原先構築自己的世界就會崩壞，頓時便會體會到原先的自己活在何種地獄裡。

那種突然降臨的善意反而讓少年有些毛骨悚然，若是讓那股暖意鑽入心底，它能持續多久？也許下一秒，他又得回到原狀，直至那時他還能承受得了嗎？

或許，沒曾體會過還比較輕鬆？

然而這種假設已經不具意義了，他們的相遇已成事實。而現在他的心思早已被那個連同夜影悄悄侵襲的黑龍少年佔據。

「果然，溫泉加速了它的復原。」

當JOKER的嗓音真的從耳後響起時，CROW嚇得從原地跳起，意識到自己幾乎下身都出了水面，才又潛回泉水中。

「你……也出個聲音吧？」

「我有，但你好像沒聽到。」

邊言，黑髮少年也在岸邊坐下，挽起熱水澆上身子，適應著水溫。

和自己一樣，JOKER是在岸邊幾步距離外才解下外衣接近泉水的──比稍早空氣清冷的樹林間比起來，此時繚繞的煙氣讓對方的身軀間又瀰漫起挑逗的氣息。

「這溫度……人類大概會被煮熟吧。」

池邊的岩石與水域的溫差，顯然很快便引起了黑髮少年的興趣，一方面享受著只有龍族才能體會的超高溫溫泉，池邊散去的熱度又令觸碰的肌膚一陣透涼。被池水染濕的黑捲髮隨重力垂落，抽答抽答地滴水，沒過多久隨著熱氣的蒸騰，令少年已經頭半傾在岩邊昏昏欲睡。

「第一次泡溫泉嗎？」

聞言，黑髮少年有些懶散地笑道：「嗯，所以才在岔路上選了熔岩鎮。」

隨著體溫的緩緩升高，連JOKER的面頰也略微泛紅，稍早濡濕的瀏海全向後一撥，已經不再有任何障礙能掩去他秀氣甚至帶點妖媚的眉睫。

灼熱的水域連接著兩人的體溫，水面下的折射之影隨著水聲底部挾雜的吐息而緩緩延伸。

所有他想要的一切，就在一步之內，只要伸手就能觸及。

意識到這點時，不免令CROW嚥了嚥口水。

回過神來，他的指節已伸往同行人的眼角，在對方察覺而緩緩睜眼時，正巧任憑凝著水珠的睫毛輕觸指尖。

──CROW，

正當褐髮少年猛然抽回手指時，心底泛起了眼前人的嗓音，令前者收至半空的指節頓時停滯。

「果然，你現在聽得到了。」

「……嗯，剛剛在湖上時也……」

CROW自己也不確定原因何在，當他們在湖上飛行，那個毫無猶豫的肯定句在腦海中共鳴時，他甚至以為那只是自己的幻想。

也許原因在於JOKER是他所碰過唯一一個，即便被自己投以惡意也沒有轉身離開的人；或者是對一個理應可以殺掉自己兩次以上的人再防備什麼已經毫無意義了，誰知道呢。

──現在再問你一次，CROW，你想要我的真名做什麼？

「你已經知道了吧？」

沒錯，當時JOKER會那樣回他，就表示他肯定猜到了，既然如此為何還要做這種多餘的疑問？是想看自己出糗嗎？還是白天時襲擊他的報復？

──想要什麼，不從你親口說出是得不到的。

「……騙人。」

想要什麼，出口了也得不到的。

他求救過，懇求著身邊的鎮民放過他，讓他見見生育自己的母親，請求他們至少一次也好，想嚐嚐看街角的食物，或是讓他看看山頂廣闊的天空。但從來沒有達成過。

唯一換來的只有使役咒併發的窒息感，讓他再也無法思考真正渴望的事物。

他們說，自己只要成為人偶就好了，人偶是不會有願望的，更不會有所求。

「鬼話連篇……」

「不要緊，現在不會有人使役你，CROW。」

這時，還滯在黑髮少年臉畔的指節被與同等的體溫握住，指腹間相互摩挲。於此同時，JOKER揚起了嘴角，勾起的笑意在CROW眼中甚至有些挑逗：

「要試試嗎？」

此時，褐髮少年被對方緊握的指節被越抓越接近指根，又進一步竅開了掌心，核心最敏感處上體會得到眼前人的拇指指腹反覆按壓。

這讓他有種無論觸覺還是視覺，都在被JOKER攻陷之感。

人偶是不會有願望的。

但是，他並不情願成為人偶。

被人類掏空的心裡只剩下憎恨與空虛，原本應該是如此。

眼前的黑髮少年真是攪局的能手，打從他的出現，彷彿自己空的發黑的心底也會泛起細小的微光。

回過神來，CROW的咽喉發出了細微的共鳴，卻在形成具體的字詞前哽住。

就像被使役術控制時那般，感受到全身關節和咽喉都被沉重的枷鎖狠狠扣住。

棕髮少年又試了一次，化為兩個不成形的音節，隨即過往的記憶如浪濤般翻滾，就算現在的他在JOKER的結界中被保護著，但全身依然記得那抹鮮明的緊縛。

曾經，他也有過數不盡的心願，或大或小。

他依稀記得幾個，但全在成為言語前被扼殺，出口前被排山倒海而來的苦痛排拒，不知不覺間，就連出口也成為禁忌。

當CROW嘗試至第三次時，額間已經冒起冷汗，灼熱的泉水甚至使他暈眩甚至重力感開始混亂。五感所接觸的事物在體內攪和，化為衝動卻尋不得宣洩的出口，面前珍視之人的面龐變得時而模糊時而清晰，全身的排拒感不斷肆虐，當下的少年甚至連動動指尖都成了困難。

就在這時，鼻尖感受到眼前人深深一嘆。

連正常人該做的到事都無法完成的自己，是不是讓他失望了？

「CROW，」

水波的聲響充斥耳間，溫泉的高溫麻痺了他的感知，使他慢了半拍才意識到JOKER已從池邊起身，胸膛與肩頭貼向褐髮少年，原先相貼相蹭的掌心轉為十指交扣。

當少年們連額面也緊密地輕貼時，CROW只能茫然地望著前方，有些消極地將放大的眉宇以及溫潤的吐息映入眼中。

「深呼吸。」

思緒已停擺多時的少年，直覺地參照了同行人的指示。

溼熱的空氣灌入了體內，連同對方吐出的氣息也一起吸入。當視野稍稍因此清亮起來時，凝望著兩人緊貼的裸肌，不免又亂了幾拍。

「專注於思考想做的事，然後定好方向，」

聞言，CROW不免瞄向面前的少年幾眼，照著後者吩咐地潛入思緒之中──想做的事？那種事他根本不會明白，現在的他只是單單想將被攪亂的整池春水全部從腦海中掃去而已。

──■■■……■■■■……

剎那間，好像腦海中有什麼像閃電似地奔了出去，回過神來，只見面前的少年瞪大了他的灰瞳，即便是霧氣瀰漫的池間，也能注意到他眼中有什麼正在搖曳。

「噗……」

沒過多久，JOKER輕笑起來，就連為何而笑都變得摸不著頭緒。這讓CROW反而有些心慌起來，到底自己洩露了什麼出去？

「差不多該上岸了。」

才說完，面前的黑髮少年已和自己拉開距離，上了石岸，運用簡單的火魔法蒸乾了身上的水份。

只留下CROW一人還愣在水中，來不及理解狀況。

該不會傳達了太過露骨的東西出去，被對方防備了？

水波未平，但在少年的心底又泛起陣陣雜音，和過往JOKER試圖和自己用心語溝通時一樣。

──■■■……

似乎又回只聽得見雜訊的狀態了。

但這樣也好，其實接下來會得到什麼樣的回應，他並不是太感興趣。

凝視著漸漸平靜下來的溫泉水波，直到突然有誰身手探入水底，拉起他的手腕。

猛然抬頭，才發覺他的同行人套上了衣物又回到岸邊拉住自己。

「快上來，別泡暈了。」

「嗯……」

真如JOKER所言，在水中待的時間一長，也顯得有些昏昏沉沉。離開泉水之中，冷冽的空氣才頓時刺醒了自己。

隨著同旁人透過火魔法蒸乾了水份，穿妥了衣物，CROW又隨著黑髮少年的腳步鑽回破舊的屋內。

他們幾乎將所有房間探索了一遍，其實就藏身休息來說，每一間的功能差異不大，也許是為了確認安全JOKER才將每個空間都檢查過……不太可能，現在可是深夜，擅長操縱暗影的他根本不需要費這種心力。

「就這吧。」

「和剛剛幾間差別應該不大吧？」

「就藏身而言是不大。」

CROW蹙起了眉宇，凝視著引他前行的少年，先耐住了性子等待是否還有後續。

JOKER回首之際，迎上他的視線，似乎在此形成了無聲的默契，在月色慎入窗緣的微光下揚起苦笑。

「剛才心語又被你擋掉了。」

「大概吧，誰知道呢。」

回話之際，聽覺的最底，聞得一聲斗篷落地的悶響。

眼望著面前的黑髮少年伸手解開了CROW的斗蓬時，後者本能性地伸手阻止。

「JOKER……你……？」

不料褐髮少年的指掌卻被反握，緩緩引向對方的上身，探入了上衣底下，伏貼著布料下精實的肌理。

直至這一瞬間，CROW才終於理解，方才究竟在雜音裡錯過了什麼。

「但這是有代價的。」

對話之間，眼前的少年解開了彼此的衣釦，胸膛相互蹭抵，與稍早在溫泉間的接觸相較，現在少了熱水的干擾，屬於彼此的體溫遇夜間的空氣化為鮮明對比。

「吶，JOKER，要是你想要的我付不起呢？」

話語剛出口，褐髮少年本能地起了寒顫，就像是走入烘焙坊已經遞上想買的麵包，才告訴店員自己身無分文一樣。

除了殺戮與掠奪以外從沒機會上手過其他事的自己，難道他看起來像是能給予什麼的人嗎？

如果眼前的事物是自己出得起的價格，哪還需要強奪它？並不是每個人都能選擇的。

「你付得起。」

一抹令人眷戀的熱度，再次環過了棕髮少年頸邊，胸口不斷放大的心跳聲彼此共鳴。這讓CROW回想起稍早他們狼狽地墜落在湖邊時，他始終記得環著自己作為緩衝的龍爪，轉瞬間化為少年細嫩的臂膀緊貼身邊的觸感。

一無所有的自己，到底還有什麼付得起的？

突然出現在眼前的人，怎麼想都是自己一輩子無法達到的天價。

此時，JOKER伸長了後頸，撥開同行人柔軟的髮絲，在耳邊落下細碎的啄吻，以及緩慢而悠長的低語：

「也只有你付得起。」

聽見黑髮少年開出的條件前，CROW不會料到，原來從對方口中道出的願望，會和自己的如此相似。

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※內文含有一定程度性描寫  
> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/4/30

〈7〉──JOKER side.

他不確定自己凝視著窗外的月光多久了，此時仍是深夜，夜晚而向他凝聚的魔力總是使他能感受到，此時的自己有多受元素精靈的寵愛。

身體變得格外輕盈，思緒也輕晰不少，而感官也會遠比白晝之刻靈敏許多。

能細細品味著夜中氣流極度微弱的擾動、夜行生物掃視周圍的視線，以及身邊元素精靈的細語，還有──

貫入後庭的肢體，炙熱得揪緊了少年全身的神經。

這種事當然不可能事先料到，畢竟直到幾分鐘前，他也不會把思緒放在這點上，直到來自CROW慌亂而無章的心語灌進腦海。

那一瞬間JOKER也不確定自己看到了什麼。

就平時外表而言，那個褐髮少年顯得平靜、保持最低程度的從容，以及散發深刻的警戒與距離感，但又時不時感受到那層堅硬的防備下悶燒不斷的怒火。

也許那團混在一起的畫面裡，看到了一點寬廣的天空，還有湖上飛行時水精靈閃耀如繁星的美景，還出現了熔岩鎮街角可見的甜食，還有孩童輕快的笑聲，以及被擁抱時的暖熱感──全是些對人類而言再單純不過的體驗。

當然，這對他們而言卻未必單純。

眨眼間，那抹被對方想像出來的暖意開始歪斜，挾雜著若有似無的喘息，還有自己在對方耳邊的低語和輕喚。

那是種不僅止於雙臂的緊擁，包含更深度的肢體交融，光是讓畫面植入腦海就足以掀起陌生的熱浪。

說來不太有實感，令CROW產生那些遐想的對象就是自己。

仔細想來，先前也並非毫無徵兆。

只是當下的自己沒什麼機會把他們之間的關係放到更深的層次思索。

數十年來他始終是被人唾棄的存在，願意認同他、信任他的人屈指可數也顯得珍貴。

若不是毫無防備地接觸了CROW透過心語傳遞而來的慾望，或許那股被愛的渴望還會繼續被埋藏在自己的心底，當作它未曾存在。

被愛、被渴求、被呵護，或是佔據，一切變得十分新鮮。

甚至，稍早渲染入腦海的那些遐想，也像感冒病毒一般攻陷了他的思緒，對記憶中兩人曾有的所有肢體接觸，都刷上了曖昧不明的色彩。

少年垂首感受著骨盆被身後人掐緊，十隻指節緊張地顫抖不已，掌心冒起的汗液黏膩而溼涼，和在體內來回馳騁的硬挺溫度成為明顯的反差。

隨著吐息調整，硬生生嵌入體內的巨熱又朝體內磨碾了一大步。被強行撐開的體腔隱隱發疼，昏沉中已經分不清楚是對敏感處的蹭弄，還是痛覺在激發全身興奮地弓起。

這時，後腦勺便被牢牢揪住壓回床墊上，緊接而來的是後頸三番兩次的吮吸。半邊視線全被埋進了床單間，另外半邊勉強還能望見月光打印在地面上，兩個少年緊密交疊的剪影。

凝聚於尾椎的痛楚猶似裂痕在下身擴散，與頸後的親吻彼此共鳴，頭尾的刺激來回震盪肺腑。難以形容的不適在腦海中擺動，最後卻勾起愉悅的尾韻，這種無解的矛盾全在精神恍惚下變得合情合理。

也許是理智與身體狀態逼近臨界，JOKER再睜開眼瞄向地面時，好像能望見地面上少年們的倒影看得見兩條龍尾在承受刺激而挺起，又螺旋似地緩緩交纏──儘管低頭確認了一番，他們仍是人類的姿態。

咬吻的位置不斷下移，從後頸轉向肩胛。體內的巨碩不斷內探，逼得黑髮少年縮起了脊骨，緊得連肩膀也發痠抽搐，正巧觸上身後CROW的面頰。

彷彿貫穿身軀的律動不斷加劇，好似全身每寸肌膚都成了敏感帶。就連滑落腋窩的褐色柔軟髮絲也能令他興奮地蜷起腳趾，大口喘息的同時唾液不受控地滑落嘴角，明明無論精神還是肉身都已經無法再承受更多，腦海裡卻有絲念頭瘋狂地想取悅身後人，想要將CROW所有的侵略行為全數從思緒拽出化為實踐，直到崩潰為止。

這時，揪住骨盆的指掌提起黑髮少年的下身，隨著體內分身的緩慢退出後，又深深挺進。

這一下幾乎頂滅了JOKER眼眸中的所有光點，宛如瞬間視覺與聽覺都因此分崩離析，原先支撐上身體重的臂膀頓時癱軟，胸口貼上床鋪，就連被單蹭著乳尖的觸感也成為快感堆積。

直到全身的知覺都脫離控制，少年這才有了正在和誰交媾的實感。

但其實也不太明顯，畢竟直到今日中午，身後將分身植入他體內的少年，還打算拔起配劍砍殺自己。

「很痛？」

耳邊響起的細微提問，伴隨著從旁伸來的食指指尖掃走了積在眼角的淚液。

原先一頭栽入恍惚之海的JOKER頓時組不出完整的詞語，只是側身直勾勾地凝視著身體與自己緊密接合的少年，嘴角凝起一點上揚的意圖。

上一次身體發熱到這種地步，好像是作為龍的血脈覺醒時──那也只是依稀記得而已，詳情早就為自由而埋葬了。

回想起那些強行化為黑洞的記憶空缺，黑髮少年不由自主地縮緊了全身，將蹭著內壁嵌入的男根又吸附往更深處。

「等等……」

那一瞬間，感受得到體內那抹燒融感官似的燙熱回應他緊擁似地膨脹，擠壓著體腔裡為數不多的縫隙。

突如其來的緊束將柱身中的體液全盤抽離，燙熱頓時填滿了體腔，在有什麼注入體內的同時，好像也在對方的分身抽離時被挖走了身體的一部份似的。

回過神來時，黑髮少年除了彎動指尖以外幾乎全身都不聽使喚。

轉身一望，原先黏在自己身後的CROW，此時一個側身赤條條地倒在肩邊，似乎也是差不多的情況。

交合時也可能引起魔力的對流，原本只是紙上記載冷冰冰的知識，直到現在才終於脫離平面──或者該說像骨子裡被熱水一澆而鮮活起來。

體內元素的魔力平衡被打斷的感覺有些古怪，好似有股異樣的熱意在全身竄動，光是為了適應這點就足以耗光他們的心力。

與他並肩趴著的褐髮少年，沒過多久蜷起全身直發抖，見了這點，JOKER發覺自己的臂膀根本無力撐起自己，索性吃力地挪著腰背，直至緊貼著床伴的臂膀。

「CROW，還好嗎？」

畢竟與光元素向性極佳的CROW卻得忍受暗影的渲染，關於這點他們的不適感大概是差不多的。

「反了吧……為什麼是你先……？算了，這和使役術比起來算不了什麼。」

邊言，褐髮少年睜開了雙眼，此時他眼眸中的褐紅有些曖昧。

「老實說，很像被月光照耀的感覺。」

聽聞CROW的心得時，窗外的月色不知為何皎潔起來，將床面照得透亮，甚至將兩人精瘦的肌理染上一絲乳白。

「……那我呢？」

隨著褐髮少年的提問，JOKER抬起視線，試圖挪動沉重如千斤的臂膀環住對方腰際，想以面頰感受摯愛的體熱。

要將他形容成什麼好呢？

這其實意外地是個難題，這和他所想像的炎龍有些不同。

原以為灌入體內的火元素會更加燙手、源源不絕地燃燒。

但流入血液的暖熱有點像正午灑落林間的豔陽，曬得皮膚有些難受，但透著晶亮與暖意；又或者比作夜間的營火好像也有點類似。無論哪一種對他而言都是最特別的。

就在這時，貼上CROW後腰的臉頰卻沒感受到肌膚的軟熱，取而代之的卻是略帶涼感的硬面。

為此黑髮少年微微蹙眉，抬起面孔一看，卻不禁愣了半晌。

褐髮少年的腰間浮起了龍鱗的紋樣，在月光下晶瑩剔透。

「CROW……你……」

凝視著鱗上透起的色澤，JOKER這才意識到自己打從根本弄錯了。

確實，屬於金屬龍族的銀龍和炎龍時常在相似的棲地築巢，但那絕對不會是他第一次發覺CROW是半龍時會聯想到的，畢竟那種龍族以操縱霧氣與冰元素聞名，和眼前少年的特徵差距甚遠。

或許正如眾人對黑龍的認知，是容易散發瘴氣似的臭味，龍息能化為強酸，喜歡地下與沼澤地帶一樣，但大部份的黑龍習性與能力都與自己對不上，CROW恐怕也是同樣的狀況。

浮現在眼前逐漸明顯的銀色鱗片，是難以質疑的事實。

◇ ◇ ◇

他們昏睡至拂曉時，CROW腰間浮現的鱗已經擴張至背脊，推測是昨晚兩人求歡時魔力的交融催化了他的覺醒，顯然本人的感觀也出現了些微變化，因而時不時緊張地回首查看。

「不會這麼快，至少還要幾天。」

一面解釋著，JOKER心底也盤算起來，畢竟在不同身體形態轉化過程，是混血龍族最具破綻的時刻，何況首次轉化會持續一段時間，讓他距離人類這麼近實在不是好事。

是早點解決探查一事，再儘快把CROW帶離這裡呢？還是先把探查地底的事擱著，立刻帶CROW離開？

轉頭望著同行的少年忍不住在套上上衣後，又撩起衣角緊盯著陌生的色澤猛瞧。

「這到底是怎麼回事？明明他們也說她是赤龍的。」

熔岩鎮地底的怨念比起半個月前的感覺又更強烈了，現在就算是在地面也能感受到詛咒的波動令植被為之騷動。

要在這種情況下和CROW潛入地下嗎？

凝視著褐髮少年有所忐忑的咖啡紅眸子，JOKER忍不住輕聲一嘆，伸手牽起眼前人的指掌。

「CROW，我有個提議。」

如果現在載著同行人高速飛行，雖然要在白天隱藏自己的身影對魔力的消耗非常可觀，但撐到日落前應該不是問題。以距離算來，PANTHER和MONA的所在的密林大概最為理想，只是魔女的領地裡陽光不像這裡如此充足，但至少能在人類不敢靠近的境地好好修養，等安置好CROW後，自己再……

「容我拒絕。」

迎向同行人，只見對方面色如土：

「到底是誰昨天告訴我，就算沒有真名也不會拋下我不管的？」

「當然不會拋下你不管，只是交給信賴的人暫時照顧而已。」

「你覺得我無法照顧自己？」

「混血龍族的弱點你想必比我更清楚。」

「…………」

言語方出，JOKER著實意識到自己肯定走錯步數，眼前少年的瞬間豎起敵意。確實，這番話簡直是在提醒他昨天正午將手中的劍刃指向了何方。

正當黑髮少年還在苦惱於如何緩下彼此之間的緊繃時，只見CROW的姿態先行放軟，垮下肩頭。

那也許就是理想的追擊時刻了，JOKER暗忖著，向前一步捧起了同行人的面頰，傾首於唇尖輕輕點吻：

「我只是不想你陷入危險。」

「我知道，」

邊言，褐髮少年別開了面孔，顯然就連該將焦點放在何處都有些難拿捏：

「老實說這有點難習慣……」

大概在他身邊的人，比起將他從險境前拉住，更常做的事是將他推進險境。這樣想來，在感受到言語間細微的違和而有所警覺，似乎也不是太奇怪的事，畢竟那就是他的生存之道。

「昨晚你說過了吧，」

邊言，CROW抓下了頰邊的指節輕輕握入掌心，傾首間額面抵在上頭：

「這是只有我付得起的代價。」

褐髮少年大半的面容都被垂落的髮絲掩去，然而在他抬眼直視而來時，JOKER在淺栗色的瀏海間，不禁被滿富執著的棕紅瞳仁所震懾。

即便他還是認為讓CROW暫避至遠方才是最好的選擇，但如今腦海已無法浮現出任何能說服對方的策略。

為此，JOKER輕聲一嘆：

「身體有什麼異狀就告訴我。」

意識到自己的請求得到了同意，褐髮少年的眸子先是微瞠，隨後揚起了還算端正的笑容。

望著他頗具距離感的笑意，大概並不是發自內心想笑的，又或者有那麼一點是，剩下更多的是不知所措罷。

正如自己即便數十年間經歷過不少邂逅，但這還是第一次讓他人深深嵌進自己思緒中，行動間不斷考量著其安危。

也許為現況感到不習慣的，並不只有CROW而已。

◇ ◇ ◇

橫過緩坡兩人鑽入的地下通道後，日光給與他們的支援越來越有限。通道內部的迴音遠比想像中更悠長，甚至偶爾也聽得見暗道深處時不時傳來落石滾動的細響。

起初他們只是想尋找除了言語以外能順暢溝通的方式，不料隨著你來我往的演練，似乎有些變調。

「該你了，JOKER。」

隨著同行人低聲提醒，黑髮少年回想著此時假想棋盤上的情勢，最後在以心語傳達了棋子與移動座標。

──將軍。

當輪到CROW傳達指令後，這盤棋局的結束宣告清晰地在腦海中泛起漣漪。為此JOKER揚起嘴角迎向他的同行人。

這是CROW的第8場連勝──雖然自己並不是那麼在意棋局的輸贏，重點是以對方熟悉的事物來輔助他練熟心語，不過顯然這對對方而言，似乎是頗具魅力的遊戲。

不得不言，沙盤推演的心機上，來自熔岩鎮的八咫烏確實是棘手的強敵，之前以龍的姿態和他交戰數回時就有所感受，現在算是溫習了一回。

──這盤中途挺危險的，差點讓你佔了上風。

自腦海中泛起的嗓音，大概是JOKER自認識他以來聽過最輕快的一次。

──下場會贏回來。

──拭目以待。

原以為回首能一睹他毫無負擔的笑顏，不料轉頭時，CROW驟然頓住步伐，面色瞬間刷得泛青。

──CROW？

正打算詢問發生了什麼時，通道盡頭撲天蓋地而來的敵意剎那間解釋了一切。氣流靜止，元素精靈為之顫慄，一股沉默的惡寒幾乎在少年們的背脊上打上層霜。

怨念化為咒罵與哭喊在腦中共鳴，若不是JOKER當機立斷指尖朝前一劃立起了臨時結界，或許兩人的感觀都會被詛咒填滿而發狂。

陰影形成的透明薄膜之內，外界的聲響猶似水中聆聽，至少大幅度削弱了腦海中的哭聲。

「還好？」

「我沒事。」

轉身確認同行人的安危，不愧是與奇幻種族交戰已久八咫烏，不過幾秒已又穩住陣腳，然而沉著的神情外側，冷汗依然順著淺褐色的鬢角滑落。

「這就是……母親……」

探入地下通道後，他們都能篤定地下那股渾濁氣息的來源，確實是純血龍族。

然而，就JOKER所接觸過的純血龍族中，尚未見過屯積如此龐大的瘴氣過，如今本能不斷拉扯著自己的每根神經，想勸退他的此行。

但若就這樣放著不管，這些穢氣會蔓延至地表侵蝕萬物。

至少如果能在自己可控制的範圍內瞭解狀況的話──

不，但現在的他已不是單獨行動。

望向與他並肩而立的褐髮少年，先前立起的念頭又隨之搖曳。

CROW還在轉變期中，難保要是被瘴氣污染的話會發生什麼事。

「前進吧，JOKER。」

就在這時，隨著掌心被CROW輕輕牽起，視線上摯愛的臉龐浮起一絲毅然。

「我想知道真相，關於這片土地，關於這裡的人類，關於母親……還有我，已經不想再裝作沒聽見她的哭聲。」

又是稍早那抹不容質疑的執著，即便在昏暗的通道中，褐紅的眼眸也如油燈難掩光亮。

「如果現在不前進的話，恐怕一輩子都沒機會知道了，我有這樣的預感。所以，協助我，JOKER。」

那也許是CROW在脫離熔岩鎮的人民後，第一次親口吐露了自身的願望。

黑髮少年稍稍使力回握了同行人的指掌作為應許。

回想昨晚他光是為了將願望凝聚成言語就滿身冷汗的狀況，那他哪忍心斷然拒絕呢？

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/4/30

〈8〉──CROW side

也許前進並不是個正確的選項。

有時，他也分不清楚，這種不安定感是源自理智，還是源自懦弱？

在從JOKER那裡聽說除了滅口以外還有其他自由的方法時，他確實稍稍鬆了口氣。

只要透過誓約封印真名，就能擺脫人類的控制。

然而，作為代價應該付出什麼？

誓約大概是這世上最大的黑箱，沒有人知道帶著深厚的願望伸手進去後，會抽出什麼代價？

也許和JOKER一樣，必須賭上自己最不想失去的事物──那也屈指可數。

為什麼這個世界總是受害者在付出代價？

被剝奪了作為人活下去該有的尊嚴以後，卻連支撐自己前進的事物也得拱手讓人。

還是說，因為他也在無形之中成為了加害者，才得承受這種懲罰？

若是如此，他還真希望時間就停滯於昨晚。

當JOKER親口告訴他，他還有唯獨自己付得出去的事物。

──留在我身邊，CROW。

從答應支付這個代價，到先取得了想要事物後，少年已然被恐懼支配。

別奪走好不容易得到、僅有的事物。

別剝奪他唯一能靠自己的力量抓取點什麼的權利。

實際上，他是不想進去的。

如果就這樣和JOKER遠走高飛，任憑這個城鎮被怨念吞噬，再也沒有人能使役他，說不定才是最好的選擇。

如果這樣告訴那個固執的黑龍，他會對自己失望嗎？

也許吧，但在此之前，也許最先感到失望的會是自己。到頭來，即便憑著自己的意識做出抉擇，也是做出和被人類操控時同樣的事，若是如此差別何在？

打從那個黑髮少年把負傷的自己拐下懸崖，潛入水中後，他的腦袋肯定進水了，突然被塞入了以往不可能會思考的觀點，在思緒中化為前所未有的風暴。

果然，還真是場疾風似的災厄。

當掌心被回握這瞬間，更令CROW有種被眼前的狂嵐捲著走的感覺。

所有過去不敢面對的可能性，在此時可怖與否都變得不再那麼重要。

好像什麼事都變得可能，到底是膽子被撐大了呢，還是這場突然展開的親密關係讓他變笨了？似乎找不到最貼切的答案。

面對如烈燄蔓延的怨氣在結界之外膨脹，距離自己也只有幾步而已，致使他行進間吐息變得難以規律。

同行人似乎察覺了這點，時不時握緊他的指縫，或是拇指輕撫著手背，試圖想令自己安心一些。

不過，若不是這番長時間的接觸，CROW大概不會發現──其實也感受得到緊握著自己的指掌也有細微的顫抖。

這點算是與JOKER越走越近後，意料之外的收穫。他時不時會洞察出彼此之間的距離不若想像中遠。

龍族之中隨著龍種的差異，在價值觀、棲地、立場上都會天差地遠，然而，人類的那一半血緣，卻成為他們之間的共通點。

無法捨棄為人的自己，渴求著融入人類的社會，即便他們永遠是被拒絕的那一方。

「進入神殿本體了。」

「……用陰影探知的？」

聞言，JOKER搖了搖頭，遂指向前方與先前周圍天然岩壁差別甚大，明顯經過人工打磨的石柱與壁面。

褐髮少年幾乎一眼就辨識出石柱的雕刻上還有龍族的輪廓存在。

正如同行人提及的，大概棲宿這片大地的人們也與其他地方相似，都曾經將龍族視為信仰，懷抱著敬畏之情，直到他們自認為超越了牠們。

玉質雕刻的龍像底下，視線跟著線條牽引，連接的卻是長髮少女的身姿，這令少年們都為此一愣。

「祭司？或是聖女？」

「……我沒聽說過這裡有類似的故事。」

為此，身旁的黑髮少年低頭沉思起來，沒過多久低沉地開口道：

「我聽監護人提過，純血銀龍非常易親近，甚至喜歡變幻成少女，或是老賢者的姿態出現在人類面前，提點落難者。」

CROW靜靜聽著，忍不住翻起了腰際的衣角，如今他腰間原本與人類無異的肌膚，已經硬化為結晶似的銀鱗。

從小到大，那群人類在自己面前低毀著他的生母，唾棄她以人類之姿欺騙真名，試圖支配人類，被迫相信炎龍的毒辣是他出世以來就結下的罪業。

然而當他的身體一部份化為龍時，已經刻骨銘心的觀念卻被活生生剝起。

眼前的真實與深植腦海的思緒相互拉扯，連同外界不時透入的哭喊三方爭論不休。

「CROW？」

「沒事。」

嘴上這麼說，然而緊握對方掌心的手指卻越扒越緊。

──吶，JOKER，

在瘴氣滿佈的空間裡緩慢前進，沉悶的氣氛與弔詭的哭聲，都讓褐髮少年暈眩想吐。當他用著心語低喃時，直覺地別開了視線，掃視著不時重覆出現的玉刻石柱。

──我到底……是什麼？

十幾年來，他只能相信自己承受人類的使役是種必然的懲罰，若不如此思索，大概無論是自尊還是意識都會在凌辱間肢離破碎。

但柱上刻映的如果才是母親，或是祖先的真貌。

那一直以來他都在做些什麼？

又是為了什麼不斷對這個城鎮的人們言聽計從？

──你還是你，CROW，無論接下來我們會看到什麼。

竄入腦海中的嗓音猶如氣聲的低語，刮騷起褐髮少年的五臟六腑。

原本一點也不想在此時上JOKER對上視線的，他還是忍不住轉過面容，凝視著早已盯著自己側臉許久的深灰眼眸。

正如以往凝視著那雙眼眸時，總是映照著自己最真實的樣子。此時在CROW眼中，眸中的輪廓曖昧不清，甚至如同水波般搖曳。

即便如此，還是深深刻在那抹澄澈的色澤中。

隨著通道的盡頭，視野走向開闊然而並沒有令他們感到鬆了口氣。

瘴氣濃度的提升從四面八方包夾而來，即使CROW不是包圍他們結界的操縱者，也著實體會到外界產生的壓迫感。

他們到了。

雖然視線上一片漆黑，也暫時辨認不出開闊的地下空間中有什麼，但直覺卻如此告訴他。

褐髮少年瞇起雙眼，掃視著眼瞳所能接觸的所有，又試著凝聚魔力，讓潛在的危機得已視覺化。剎那間，空曠之地儼然都染上了污濁的煙塵。

緩慢前進間，那股逐漸濃密的威壓好似沉重的腳銬拖緩兩人的行動速度。直到沿著廣場邊緣勉強前進了數十分鐘，混黑的景物終於有了變化。

巨大如山形的黑影仍有著生物吐息般的起伏，蛇一般柔軟的取線蜿蜒而上，連接著厚實的後腿，來到龐然之物的半身時，它卻劇烈掙扎起來。

只見長尾朝著兩人掃來，他們反射性地撲往附近的石柱之後，騷動剛過，抬頭才見原先他們所立的位置已變成一排渾黑的窟窿。

就在這時，包裹著他們的結界之外，明顯可辨識音頻分岔為女性與低沉怒吼的嗓音，在哭喊中凝聚成辨識的發音。

至此CROW視線飄向同行人，顯然身旁的JOKER對斷斷續續的音節極其陌生，從其深鎖的眉宇大致得知。但對褐髮少年而言，那些音節是有意義的。在第二個片段發音共鳴於腦海之際，對方在呼喊什麼已瞭然於胸。

那是CROW的真名。

在他意識到自己就是眼前巨影呼喊的目標起，大半的注意力都被牽引而去，彷彿四肢跟著飄忽起來。

至此，眼前巨大黑影的真實身份幾乎毫無疑問地確認了。這還是第一次聽見誰呼喊他的真名，卻不為施與命令。

母親嗎……？

在使役術的間隙裡，他也曾經試著想像過，如果那樣的存在真的就在自己身邊，會是什麼樣子？又會用什麼方式對待自己？事實上那並不會是太過溫暖或柔和的畫面。

十幾年來，那些會出現在故事中的結局儼然都與他絕緣似地，光是如此就限制了他的期盼。

而如今又是什麼在趨使著他前進？

他不知道，只是茫然地摸索著、順應著本能牽引，不顧於身後的JOKER用盡手段想喚回自己，雖然意識到似乎該回首，但好似有股無法違抗的力道固定了他的面孔只能向前。

──ᚨᚲᛖᛏᛁᚷᛟᚱᛟ

眼前的黑影呼喊著自己，用那個足以牽動靈魂的名字。頓時CROW幾乎無法分辨腦海中不斷湧出的情緒是什麼。

和緊擁JOKER時有些相似，但又決定性地不同。本能不斷在耳邊低語，告訴他牽起他與巨龍之間的羈絆有多不容質疑。

──CROW……■■■！

身後好像起了強勁的氣流分割了什麼，原先在腦海中呼喊的嗓音瞬間化為雜音。

回過神來，褐髮少年已經脫離了結界的庇護，這一瞬間他全身關節都發熱起來，連同腰際已硬化為鱗狀的外膚也如被逆著掀起般泛起撕裂痛楚，好似全身隨時都會就此崩解。

就在這時，除了痛楚以外，好似還有什麼流入了體內。

在視野中形成片段的畫面，山峰、雲層之上、無際的青空、圍繞自己飛舞的霧氣、俯看人民參拜的情景、礦坑聚落的街景，起初清亮如畫，然而景色卻在持續放映中漸漸失去了色彩。

人類男性的背影、眾人眼光的變化、蒼白而空無一物的地下神殿、鐵鏈、被使役術控制時掙扎不已而翻滾的視線。

最後是垂首凝視著凸起的腹部。

CROW知道那是什麼，曾經在那裡他們血脈相連，心跳與呼吸亦步亦趨。畫面中女性滿是傷痕的指掌輕撫著腹部鼓起的弧度，小心翼翼又充滿遲疑。

然而，他卻比誰都理解，剎那間記憶的主人滿懷的情感卻不曾存在祝福。

原有的一切被活生生剝奪，從冀望到絕望身心皆開始緩慢腐朽，她和自己是一樣的，內心早已無法體現出像樣的色澤。

──這是你的機會也是你唯一的生存意義。

無所適從的她，唯一能做的，就是將所有的情感投注於與她相連的另一個生命。

猶似那就是另一個她，將延續所有，即便那時填滿她的只剩下淵藪。

那大概就是CROW所感受到的差異，和他第一次從JOKER那裡體會到被愛時真切存在的差異

──將他們拖入地獄，ᚨᚲᛖᛏᛁᚷᛟᚱᛟ。

出生那刻起滋養他的從來不是母愛，而是足以腐蝕大地的憎恨。

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/7/24  
> ※含少量血腥描寫

〈9〉──JOKER side.

意識到CROW已經踏出結界之外時，有個念頭毫無預警地浮現。

答應帶著對方潛入地底，真的是正確的嗎？

只是，無論時光倒流多少次，結果也是依然。

他無法直截了當地推翻那時CROW憑自己意識字字凝聚的結論。

明知如此，還是忍不住起疑了。

──CROW，別過去！

臨時罩住兩人的結界因為從內部突破而產生異樣的第一時間，JOKER幾乎以最快的速度伸手拉住對方的手腕。

指尖才輕觸褐髮少年的皮膚，隔著結界外頭滿富敵意的怒吼轟然而起，化為強勁的氣流硬是剝離了他就快握住對方的指掌。

──CROW！

第一聲心語似乎還能引起同行人些微的反應，然而第二聲猶如充耳未聞。

還來不及再出聲，四面八方而來的壓迫感有如烈燄焚燒著結界外殼，想掙脫也無從使力。

那瞬間，想拉回摯愛的急促，還有意識到性命備受威脅而想退開的衝動頓時扭成一團，難分難捨。

「嚓、嚓！」

結界猶如受到壓破的玻璃般竄起清脆的裂痕，趁隙刺入的瘴氣在少年的身畔不斷膨脹燒灼，光是接觸就如整層皮膚被掀開似地難耐。

就在觸覺被凌遲似的痛楚塞滿，令他忍不至嘶吼出聲時，才發覺廣大的空間裡同時迴盪著兩人份的慘叫。

隨著結界被全然搗毀的瞬間，JOKER猛然抬頭，被黑霧蓋去大半的眼界裡，勉強能辨識出蜷縮在地上抽搐的身影。

原先在思緒中飛快迴旋的所有都在剎那間失焦，唯獨一個念頭──

想快點到達他的身邊。

肢體的無力卻讓視野中的影子放大得極為緩慢，隨著CROW抽搐的幅度令他更為心急。

快點、快點、再快點，

無視於全身的叫囂，能推動黑髮少年前進的只剩下意志，痛覺刺激彷彿離他逐步遙遠。

視線中的所有都在加速。

他甚至來不及意識到自己並非用雙腳奔跑，而是透過龍翼滑行著。

眨眼間，JOKER攬起了同行人，想重新架起結界時，才意識到當下的自己已經無力以結界覆蓋自身龐大的龍軀。

──還給我、把他還給我。

就在這時，稍早分隔了他與CROW，有如利刃似的氣流劃破了他們混亂的聽覺。知覺早已癱瘓大半的JOKER，直到飛行的方向不斷偏移時，方確信稍早的背襲已經削斷了背上的龍翼。

──還給我、小偷……下地獄……去死……

龐大的黑影傳來令人難以抗拒的威壓，迫使他將夾緊前肢死守著懷裡的情人。

絕對不能交給她，絕對不能，直覺不斷在他僅剩的意識裡怒吼著。

失去精準控向的飛行變得橫衝直撞，時不時擦上石壁與圓柱而急速下墜，還得躲避身後追擊的氣流與毒氣侵蝕。

JOKER索性將結界集中在CROW身上，全力逃竄。

直至望見原先他們步入的地道，卻在鑽入的前一秒被身後呼嘯而過的風刃擊坍。

──去死、下地獄、掠奪者……

──去死、去死、去死、去死去死去死去死去死……

身後的巨影緩慢接近，光是純血龍族特有的壓迫感就可得知。

此時的半龍少年猶似逃竄於死牢的老鼠，不斷沿著牆緣摸索，挾雜龍燄的試探，卻始終找不到缺口。

背後是壓迫吐息的混黑，一口接著一口啃蝕著吞噬他們的生路，也吞食著內心搖搖欲墜的希望。

不知何時起，五感的混亂下，眼界所能及的景象開始混亂。某種不該存於此處卻無法相似的雜響從旁侵入，滲透、支配著JOKER的感觀。

同樣是伸手無法望清輪廓的昏暗，空氣中瀰漫著來自半龍族的怨念與死屍間散發的瘴氣。

空間比原先所在地更狹小，石牢的回音裡反覆播送著追逐而來的腳步聲，還有刃器摩擦的尖銳鳴響。

只要停下腳步就結束了，全部都……

然而環在踝間與頸上的鐵塊不斷拖慢著少年的速度。

除了奔逃以外什麼也來不及思考。

為什麼一夜之間他失去了所有？

為什麼原先他投以信任與情感的所有，都變得如此冷漠而脆弱？

為什麼要對從未傷害過任何人的他施以這等惡意？

只因為浮現在他頸間幾片細小的漆黑龍鱗。

──放棄吧，ᚨᛗᚨᛗᛁᚨᚱᛖᚾ，就算逃離這裡，這個世界也不再會有你的容身之處。

──去死、下地獄……

身後巨大龍影傳來的心語，頓時與記憶的殘影融為一體。

──把他還給我……

──你只屬於這裡，乖乖接受馴服。

撕裂背脊的氣刃與長鞭的直擊在腦海中同步。

那時的他半邊面頰貼在冰涼的石磚上，分不清滑過頰邊的是血還是淚。

真的，很困難。

明明當下他浮現於腦海的願望如此單純，卻難以實現。

原來活得像人如此困難。

背後的黑影越來越近，就快將少年捲入未知的深淵中。

所有人都是騙子，明明他就不屬於任何地方。

伸手攫取的所有都在掌心碎裂，毫無支撐、毫無助力。

即便用盡了全力，也無法拉開與絕望的距離。

明明，還不想放棄。

不想放棄……

不想……

…………

…………

…………

就在最後一秒，JOKER好像隱約察覺懷中人動了一下。

「JOKER……」

頓時，半龍少年才意識到那是在他懷裡僅剩的。

維持極低空飛行的他幾乎快被巨龍身邊濃得足以致命的瘴氣吞沒，不斷掃向他的空氣刃最後終將他打落地面，JOKER唯一能做的就是在空中反轉方向，以自己的身體緩衝撞擊，還有用最後一絲氣力維持著結界運作。

然而，就在少年以為他與同行者就要撞上蒙受腐蝕的地面時，卻發覺他們的高度開始緩緩抬升。

睜開雙眼，銀白色的光影映入眼簾，那是幾乎被混沌吞噬的眼界裡唯一的輝澤。

突破結界而脹大的背脊特化為龍翼不斷振翅，維持著他們的高度，甚至漸漸拉遠與身後威脅的差距。

──是外界的濕氣。

清晰的心語橫斷了混亂的知覺，化為泥沼中的淨水，滴入意識中引來一陣沁涼。

──還來、把他還來！

對比於身後怨念滿溢的追討，反而激起僅存那點反抗意識。

只有他，只有他，絕對不會拱手讓出。

環緊了懷中的情人，勉強閃躲著追擊，望著銀翼將彼此帶往廣場的彼端。

──就在眼前，11點鐘方向，攻擊那裡。

順著心語積蓄起火肺中的最後一口氣，化為黑色的烈燄，總算炸開了壁面，為絕望的地下空間帶來一絲光輝與新鮮空氣。

衝上地面後，憑依著同行人的龍翼翻上山峰，隱入雲霧，眼界迷茫間重重摔入冰冷的水域邊緣。

刺眼的光線與水面折射幾乎讓JOKER難以分遍所在位置與周圍的情況。

全身被瘴氣侵蝕的傷口在觸水的瞬間有如灌入了大量玻璃碎片般刺痛，掙扎之際漆黑的龍尾橫過了潭面，激起滲滿血絲的水花。

直到痛覺恢復正常的那刻起，他才確信擺脫了穢氣的包圍。

然而，佈署於CROW身上的結界卻起了反應。

依尺寸看來，是人類。

這點令半龍少年下意識環起遍體鱗傷的身軀護在戀人身前，蓄往火肺的熱度使得周圍的傷口宛若成千上萬的劍尖捅入，要發出龍燄估計是不可能了，即使如此也得點亮残火作勢威赫一番。

調動體內魔力的同時，原本啃蝕鱗膚的瘴氣似乎隨之內滲，毒素的侵擾開始翻攪著JOKER的意識，沒多久，身體狀況已不允許再多動半毫的黑龍僅僅只剩下片斷的意識強撐，暗中乞求著來者速速離去。

但為什麼……？

面前的人影非但未調頭，反而緩步接近。

這一幕對他而言並不陌生，一點也不。

直覺是這樣告訴他的。

也曾經有誰這樣接近著他，然後緩緩伸手，按上黑龍一族駭人的獠牙。

「不要緊的，沒事了。」

記憶的殘影與現實變得混淆不清，那時的他只記得自己死守著他的所有，絕對不能交出去。

這個世界上沒有他能出口哭喊及求救的對象。

應該沒有……才對。

T.B.C.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※內文含少量蕃茄醬跟傷口描寫  
> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/8/20

〈10〉──CROW side.

睜開雙眼時，日光的刺眼倒是其次。

真正令CROW百般不適應的，則是房間裡裡外外盯著自身的視線。

爬起身時，背部的僵硬感使他行動駑鈍。除此之外，四肢火辣的撕裂感彷彿透入表膚在內裏化為針林，痛得他全身僵直。垂首一望，他的雙臂已被層層繃帶裹覆，滲出少量血水。

「老實說，我更希望你能去床上躺好，你手腳上的燒傷可不比同伴輕微到哪去。」

少年呆視著繃帶許久，才搖搖頭道：

「這裡就好了。還有，這不是燒傷。」

「我知道，只是……老實說，以人類的詞彙也不知道怎麼形容這些傷口，畢竟如果是我們碰到『那種東西』，應該會直接在那股穢氣裡爛得連骨頭都不剩吧。」

和他對話的，是名成年女性，一頭雜亂的黑色捲髮，方便行動的輕裝，披肩上的紋路並不是CROW第一次目睹。記得熔岩鎮外圍，似乎也有類似的民族出沒過。

以及昨日在母親的記憶裡，似乎也見過身著類似紋路的人們向她進貢各式鉻樣的食物與奢侈品。

BECKY，在對話過幾次後，她要求自己如果稱呼她。

女子搔了搔那頭凌亂的黑髮，深深一嘆：「我已經託聚落內的壯丁幫忙去搬些能用的木材了，拼拼湊湊勉強能湊成床的樣子，這樣你們兩個待在同個空間裡也比較能安心了吧？」

對此，CROW稍稍遲疑了半刻。

或許，他也無法再室內待太久也說不定。視線飄向身上擴散的銀鱗，他記得JOKER對自己提及關於混血龍族的轉變經過，隨著龍鱗在身上各處浮現，幾天之內感觀與身形就會開始變型膨大。也許再過不久，就無法再藏身人類的居所了。

就人類社群謹守的理節而言，似乎是該告知一聲讓對方免於白忙一場，但說出口，無異於將自身弱點坦白。無論他們現在如何善待自己，人類終究是人類。

褐紅的視線專注地盯著前方，他所在的木床邊。

床上的黑髮少年靜靜沉睡，上過傷藥接受包紮的部位幾乎遍布全身。

從昨夜製藥的材料判斷，塗抹在他們身上的外傷藥雖能避免感染，卻無法排除體內的汙濁。意即，要脫離險境只能靠他們作為龍的自癒能力。

這大概會是場拉踞戰，畢竟瘴氣即使不足以致命，對龍族依然稱得上毒素。直至現在仍感受得到殘留體內的毒物正啃食著自己，更何況是長期曝露在瘴氣中的JOKER。

「我知道你不信任我們。」

床對面的BECKY交臂於胸前，臂膀倚往牆面的同時，視線飄向窗外人跡稀少的泥濘地面：

「我直接把話講明吧，帶你們進來也是有風險的，我們沒有使役龍族的技巧，要是惹得你們不高興，大概就全員陪葬了吧。」

只見眼前女性兩掌一攤，語氣輕得不像在討論數十條人命。

為此，褐髮少年也隨著她將視線掃出窗外，眼界中映入了以木樁支撐再以帳幕掩去雨露的簡陋庇護帳蓬。

「那為什麼……？」

昨夜這群人類的舉動，遠超越了他的認知。熔岩鎮的居民看到龍族只會豎起敵意，甚至拔腿逃跑而已。

「原本以為是多猙獰的猛獸，但怎麼看都是兩個渾身是傷的小毛頭吧？這種事不是理所當然嗎？」言至此，BECKY聳了聳肩道：「不過醜話說在前頭，我們畢竟也是亡命之徒，能花在你們身上的精力有限。」

「我知道，到時候你們儘管丟下我們。」

「你的夥伴傷成這樣，你還有膽這麼說？」

「……我會想辦法。」

CROW凝視著床邊仍在沉睡的同行人，指掌悄悄移向了一旁的粗麻被單，不斷施力擰緊，甚至在指甲緣蹭出了細小的血絲。

於此同時，少年張望著四周，搜索空間內的所有，就連行經門縫與窗口透入的視線也不放過。

正巧隨著龍族那一半的覺醒，龍鱗所覆之處，感觀都變得格外敏銳，對於元素精靈的感應比平時放大數倍，至少掌握所在整間屋子內的元素流向都不是問題。

當然，眼前情人體內微弱的魔力反應亦同。

也因如此，昨日意識到JOKER性命垂危的恐懼才不再支配著他。

如果這種程度的魔力衰竭和詛咒發生在一般人類身上幾乎無望。

但現在，感受得到不遠處傷痕累累的命源殘燭還在搖曳，炎與月的元素似乎圍繞著他們，拚命抵禦著可能吹熄殘燄的瘴氣。

這就是龍族與人類最大的差異──同時也是他們半龍人最受人類畏懼之處，擁有著接近他們的外表，本質上卻更接近那些遠古巨獸，即使受了他們所認知的致命傷也不會死亡，只要所在環境條件夠好，連斷肢也能復原。

簡單來說，就是怪物。

此時，少年已與過往不再相同的感觀不斷提醒著自己這點。

「算了，總之老實地待在房裡別出去，畢竟也不是聚落裡所有人都贊成救你們。」

BECKY如此開口的同時，CROW清楚感受到窗外投入內的警戒視線，以及建築之外，屬於人類恐懼所散發的特有波長。

對此，褐髮少年沒有再多說什麼，僅僅只是垂首握住床上情人的手背，靜待黑髮女性走出了房間。

那些從窗縫透入的目光，打從意識到後就難以忽略。

「呼嗯……」

這時，床上傳來的嗚咽吸引了CROW的注意，在滿是傷痕與紗布覆概的瀏海下，勉強辨識得出JOKER的眉宇艱苦地下沉，呼吸的催速也帶動著周圍元素精靈起了騷動。

做惡夢嗎？

除了被交待任務及獵殺幻想種族以外，從未主動和任何人交談過的他，霎時腦袋一片空白。捏住情人的手也好、擱上摯愛臉畔的指掌也好，除了帶點慌亂的發顫以外，都顯得無措。

在少年心中不斷擴大的茫然，彷彿吞食感觀，將他的立足之地一點一點嚼碎。

從床邊的木椅，少年悄悄移動坐骨，靠上床鋪，緩緩挪向情人的腰間，離得越近，就越無法控制心底不斷延燒的無助感。

「JOKER……」

低喃間，CROW傾身躺下，背上突起的翼骨使他只得側臥，縮往情人的方向，闔眼體會著身旁黑髮少年衰弱的體溫。

◇ ◇ ◇

夜裡，漫入室內的幽香薰醒了CROW。

漫入室內的花香十分淡雅，使他忍不住曲起臂膀，這才發現，此時銀鱗已經擴散至慣用手臂。

「……JOKER？」

撐起上身，這才發覺房內只剩下己身一人。這使他迅速坐起，將隨著身體被龍鱗覆蓋而越發敏感的感官投往周圍，搜尋情人氣息的步調雜亂無章。

慶幸透過JOKER身上的草藥追到了軌跡，周圍似乎並未混入其他人的氣息，也沒有使役術的咒術發動跡象，似乎只是自行走出去的。

為此鬆了口氣，年輕的混血銀龍溜出了原本兩人所在的帳篷，順著同行人身上微弱的氣味，追往了偏離聚落核心低窪處。水聲潺潺漫入聽覺時，半夜使他驚醒的香氣變得更為濃郁。

水聲不斷增擴之際，垂首而望，地上零星散落著被解下的繃帶與紗布，染著尚未氧化的血漬。

視線延伸往不遠處的池塘邊，地上摺疊整齊安置的，則是聚落居民為他們準備的衣物。

「傷口碰水不會有問題嗎？」

龍族依據品種差異而擁有不同的天賦，至少流淌體內的銀龍之血並未賦予他太出色的夜視能力。然而，今晚的池塘水面泛起乳白色的光點，如星點般閃爍，打亮了池澤中央正在清理身軀的黑髮少年。

這不是他第一次瞅著對方的裸背，望見原先蒼白潔淨的色澤此時紅腫斑駁，還是令CROW胸口抽痛。

「這裡的水不要緊，」

邊如此回應的少年，卻還是繃緊了筋骨，特別是背上明顯的撕裂傷觸上水漬時，痛得抿緊了唇。

「你到底、在幹什麼！」

實在看不下去，褐髮少年搖了搖頭，脫下腳上的長靴裸足涉入水中，趾尖觸上水面的瞬間，才理解為何方才JOKER說這裡的水不要緊。

之前確實有聽說過，熔岩鎮的後山生長著某種水生植物，夜裡會透過溪水授粉，花粉有助於身體機能的修復或治療咒術，也易於被吸收後轉換為自身的魔力。只是這類植物僅在特別時節的夜晚才會開花授粉。

若是如此，不就代表附近的奇幻生物都可能被花粉吸引而來？

至此，CROW掃視著四周的動靜，直到確認此處真只有他們倆時才放下警戒。

「看來附近的生物對龍族非常忌諱。」

清澈的水聲點綴於JOKER的言語中，只見微光下原先背對來者的他回眸一笑，這抹笑容甚至在CROW眼中顯得有些嫵媚：

「特別是你接近以後。」

「你想尋我開心嗎？」

「先別過來。」

來不及回嘴，水波自情人所在的中心擾動起來，波瀾隨空氣中元素精靈的細語而騷亂。這是CROW所經歷過同行人變換型體時最騷動的一次，顯然以對方目前的狀況，根本毫無餘裕安撫周圍的精靈。

轉眼間，水中的少年已被漆黑的巨龍取代，修長的身形蜷成團縮入水中，然而當液體滲入鱗底，浸淫全身被瘴氣感染的傷口時，還是令他發出滾滾低鳴。

「你知道自己在做什麼嗎？維持人形的消耗才比較少吧？」

──老實說，維持人類姿態時背傷碰到水挺痛的，且這樣吸收魔力的效率也比較好。

心語漫起時，只見面前的黑龍有些艱難地伸展著龍翼，令它遠離水面，也因此望見右翼上明顯被削斷而鮮血淋漓的斷口。

幾天前還在想著暗算JOKER，卻被反咬的自己肯定無法想像罷，用計也無法壓制的黑龍少年，也有如此狼狽的時刻，原因還是歸咎於自身。

「那個，真的回復得了嗎？」

仔細一看，連支骨都只剩不到一半，實在很難想像它還能恢復得完好如初。

──我知道方法，但需要時間，看來想飛的話暫時只能靠你了。

言迄，只見黑龍垂首，整個下巴浸入了水中，沒過多久就泛起平靜而深沉的吐息聲。

「……JOKER？」

呼喊也得不著回應，CROW緩步涉水，漣漪的波動猶如吐訴少年的忐忑。

在水中步行一段時間，這才逐漸理解為何對方要選擇魔力消耗較嚴重的龍型。畢竟他們在人型狀態下對烈燄的耐性再強，也敵不了水溫的冰冷。

觸上黑曜似的龍鱗，似乎因為火肺的運作顯得格外溫暖。沒過多久，褐髮少年將上身緊緊挨上情人的胸腹。

這令人想起幾週前地底通道渡過的時光。

那時的他，即使脫離了一直以來使役自身的人類，也沒有自由的實感，受到背叛與否定的芒刺燒紅似地烙上靈魂，使他痛得死去活來。

入睡時，甚至恨不得入眠後就這樣失溫不再醒來，連同影子消融於黑暗中。

每當少年如此思索時，卻會被火肺的暖意包圍。

那是在無盡的虛寒中，為他亮起的光輝。

此時此刻，CROW才深刻體會到，真正的絕望不是在淤泥中難以翻身，而是好不容易感受到光源的滋養，又被拽入深淵，注視著希望越縮越小。

──CROW，

直到聽見心語在腦中溫和地泛起，褐髮少年才回過神，轉頭迎上湊向自己的澄灰色龍瞳。對方貌似想拐著龍族的長頸圈住自己，好讓火肺的熱度驅走水溫的凜冽。

──差不多該解釋一下了？我昏迷時都發生了些什麼？

聞言，CROW才想起自己根本什麼都還沒向對方解釋過。

「簡單來說，那些人類收留了我們。至於你……」

褐髮少年思索了半晌後，有些僵硬地接續道：「話說在前頭，這是為了避免你魔力耗竭至死，我才用精神魔法強行催眠你的。

──那算催眠？

聽得JOKER的反問，年輕的八咫烏眉頭也微微一皺。

確實，不太算。

黑龍一族對詛咒及精神魔法的抗性極強，即使被瘴氣百般摧殘後，CROW當下也挺難下手的。最後只能憑著之前初夜時將魔力交流的體感，強行突破對方的精神層次，再把各式各樣的記憶激發至表層，引起意識上的疲乏，這才終於制服了陷入半失控狀態，面對人類而死守著自己的JOKER。

大概白天JOKER的惡夢也算是後遺症之一罷。

「不過，在我出手時，好像看到了奇怪的畫面。」

依稀記得，那是漆黑如自身幼年時所待的地牢，記憶的持有者不斷在地牢廊道踉蹌奔跑。那時對方的身體狀況──和現在的自己似乎很像，半邊知覺已經脫離了人類的範疇，甚至踝上還拖著沉重的鐵鏈。

──沒嚇著你？

「嚇著我？」

──嗯，那是我唯一殘留的人類記憶。

正如方才所言，黑龍一族對詛咒的抗性可說是卓越，大概對使役術也是如此。這也是為何諸多隔代遺傳的半龍只有JOKER還有餘力逃脫。

然而，越是抵抗奴役自己的咒術，多半也不斷激發他體內作為龍族的魔力，反而加速著轉變期。

「你的轉變期記憶？」

──我也是變成龍，偶然遇到純血龍族，透過誓約封印了真名之後才知道那是什麼。

也就是說，逃跑的同時，眼睜睜望著自己的身體膨脹成未知的怪物嗎？

「你很常夢到嗎？」

──很久沒夢到，直到被你攪上來。

頓時，CROW徹底語塞。

究竟該說些什麼好？就連心語也聽得出對方的低落。

「……你想要我怎麼做？」

這才意識到，至此之前，他似乎都是接受的一方。單方面感受著JOKER的溫暖，直至此時才發覺前方的選項如同虛無。

或是，是生於仇恨的他生來不曾被賦予呵護或關懷別人的能力。

思緒運轉的同時，扣緊黑鱗的指節不自覺地束緊。

──我不需要你做什麼，

真正的怪物，其實是自己罷。

早在龍鱗浮現以前，裡裡外外都已被人類的罪惡與母親的恨意侵蝕得只剩殘渣。

不被期待、不被祝福，只是延續咒怨而存在的人偶。

──維持這樣就好了。

……？

少年瞪圓了茶紅色的眼眸，抬頭撞進了黑龍猶如鏡象的目光中。

在那裡，映著自己的面貌，在尋找情人時至頸的長髮有些亂翹得狼狽，四肢上纏繞著至親的詛咒烙痕，泡在冰水中的他連唇也失去了血色，疲意與恐懼層層疊於眼底，卻和連自己也試圖忽視的欲望攪和在一起。

──待在我身邊，CROW。

這還是第一次，望見自己確確實實地映於別人的目光中。

回過神來，不只是頸項，JOKER甚至蜷起全身，將褐髮少年蜷於中心。

「你是、笨蛋……嗎？」

CROW刻意壓低了音調，避免哽咽與抽氣過於明顯，至少得佯裝成失溫的顫抖才行。

「這樣、圍著，是要我怎麼離開？」

那天夜晚，銀龍後裔的他，再次夢見了曾在JOKER記憶中一睹的那片地牢長廊。

那個半身被黑鱗覆蓋膨脹，滿身是傷而狼狽不堪的黑髮男孩正朝著他跌跌撞撞地走來。

最後不偏不倚地撞進他的懷裡。

那時的CROW毫不猶豫地彎緊了和他一樣開始變形的雙臂。

T.B.C.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2019/10/22

〈11〉──JOKER side.

晨間的密林溼涼得令人背脊發寒。

踏入此處的使者裹在斗蓬下顫抖不已，每步即使踏的是潤澤的土塊也與薄冰無異。

空氣中瀰漫著不熟悉的氣息，越是朝低窪處前行就越明顯。他們是流亡者，不再見容現代，才狼狽地鑽入深山與魔獸爭地，因此面對可能帶來危險的徵兆，說是每絲神經都為之戰兢也不為過。

周圍萬物的陰影儼然不斷擴張，與銀白的霧氣連為一體，似線似網又似陷阱，虎視耽耽盯著前行的使者，最後連圍繞自己的晨霧也染上威脅的色彩。

已能聽見水聲潺潺──目的地就在眼前。

無形的壓迫感不僅在視覺延伸，又似襲上脊骨撕扯根根寒毛，令來者的吐息油門猛催，直至再也無法踏出下一步。

眼角餘光確實瞄見了，身後的黑影不斷渲染、侵略、再渲染、再侵略。

猛然回首，才意識到包圍自己的墨黑物體並不是虛無縹緲的霧氣，而是堅硬且銳利的鱗片。

定睛環視，修長的巨獸緩緩於霧氣中現形，壓低身姿匍匐，早已將使者包圍。

每分深沉的吐息足以震盪肺腑，瞪大的澄灰色眼珠好似鏡面，毫無保留地映著來者無處遮掩的恐懼。

使者倒抽了口氣，為此亂了重心，腿一軟跌坐地面，原本挽在肘間的竹籃也跟著倒落。

那就是遠比東之民更早盤踞於此的遠古生物，無論在魔力的轉換、壽命、智慧……各方面，令人類望塵莫及的龍族。

「抱歉、非常抱歉打擾您……我、呃、我……」

壓迫下，根本無法完整吐露語句，千頭萬緒，全在舌根打成死結。

直至使者意識到那雙鏡面似的灰色眼瞳似乎轉向了地上的竹籃。

──不是BECKY小姐？

「真的、真的非常抱歉，長老家的人正在……會議，所以、所以……呃……所以……」

還來不及將話接完，環繞使者的龍身似乎又有了動靜。

有別於方才不斷擴張的壓迫，更像退潮的海浪。

不到幾秒，晨霧瀰漫的谷間密林又陷入寧靜，好似方才阻去道路的陰影、直瞪自己的龐然巨獸，全部都只是幻覺。

「該道歉的是我。」

正當使者心悸猶存，還來不及鬆下唇間那口氣時，面前傳來十分輕盈的少年嗓音。

使者猛然抬頭，追隨著聲音的來源。方才巨獸的影子佔據其感觀，根本來不及留意身邊還有別人。

一眨眼，面前步來的少年身姿，掩於斗篷底下的墨黑捲髮令使者忍不住聯想起方才包圍自己的龍鱗，為此又繃緊了神經。

「以為是誤闖進來的孩子，才想刻意嚇走你。」

邊言，黑髮少年摘下了斗篷的連帽，當使者與其灰眸對視時，才意識到方才威脅自己的氣氛與視覺，皆源於眼前。

總覺得有點難連結在一起，黑髮少年清秀的面龐上，以及頸邊都還掩著滲出血水的紗布。甚至目光還有些惺忪──正如之前BECKY所說的，夜晚才是黑龍一族魔力的顛峰。

很難想像方才看來與自己有如天壤之別的巨獸，其實就是面前年齡相仿的少年。

至此，黑髮少年前傾著重心，向來者伸出手臂，亮出掌心：

「起得來嗎？」

望著伸向自己的蒼白指掌，年輕的使者眨了眨眼，伸出的手進兩步退一步地猶疑許久。

「不會被詛咒的。」

聞言，使者忍不住身子一僵，此語的餘韻之下，只見黑髮少年揚起了苦笑。

從小總是被當作空氣或是弱者取笑的孩子，只覺得那抹笑意格外熟悉。

對使者而言，儼然是同類的氣味。

「謝、謝謝……」

雖然仍無法在眨眼間擺脫方才的懼意，年輕的使者還是伸出手掌，搭上對方的掌心。

這麼說來，這幾天好像見過他偶爾會披著斗篷走往聚落中心，或是在周邊協助佈置結界，那時聚落裡的大人從沒給過好眼色看。

光是血液的氣息就能讓猛獸豎起尾巴退上三步，原以為黑龍是多嚇人的生物──確實是有點，但現在作為男孩形象出現在自己面前的，是他真實的一面呢？還是為了使自己鬆懈而形成的假象？

「親人？還是朋友？狀況還好？」

「是父親。」

JOKER拉起步入樹林的使者時，少年單薄的回應著，沒過幾秒又警戒地望向他：

「為什麼會知道？」

「昨天結界被觸發了，且你身上有血味。」

半龍少年平鋪直敘著，視線掃過對方全身，正如方才化為龍身凝視對方時，並沒有找到任何傷口。

「要是結界能再擴大一點的話……」

「在你們出現前，族裡有很多人，在沒有結界的保護下直接被魔獸吃掉了。」

事實上，年輕的使者是毛遂自薦代理今天的運送工作，為的就是見上黑龍，見上親人的救命恩人一面。

將落地的竹籃撿起，拍去塵土，確認麻布下的糧食與草藥一切安好，年輕的孩子將掌中物遞了出去。

「確實收到了。」

JOKER接下物資，僅僅只是以指尖勾勒著麻布的凸起輪廓，就清點完了交易內容。

「依約定是今晚黃昏，也是你來接我？」

「是的。」

目送著前來送物資的使者走遠之際，黑髮少年背後的迷霧間倒是起了騷動，微弱的氣流與擾動的霧氣捲如漩渦，還挾雜著低沉甚至有些沙啞的龍鳴。

面對足以撼動肺腑沉吟，JOKER倒是習以為常地調頭步向聲源，如撥開水面似地挑開漩渦，這才足以目視從剛才一直藏在身後的龐然巨獸。

也許是合於天性遺傳，潛伏於池邊起，他的同行人一直將身形完美地藏於水氣及光線折射中，至今仍見不著全貌，或許這完全是面臨身軀驟變的情人所願。

關於這點，JOKER大致是理解的。

畢竟不懂轉變期的他，也經歷過那段感官突然敏銳了數十倍，全身膨大成陌生怪物的日子，原本是想找到更強大的魔力源，好令囚禁於怪物之軀的自己解脫才找上純血龍族，反而因此遇上了轉機。

也才會有今天，像這樣邂逅了另一個半龍人。

「早安，CROW。」

順應著對方散發出的魔力，少年向前伸手摸索，直至碰上鱗片冰涼的觸感。

晨霧中，隱約望得見緩緩睜開，對著自身聚焦的褐紅眼眸。

──你的情況感覺更糟了。

聞言，JOKER點了點頭，在承受對方責備的目光時才連忙辯解：

「聚落外圍民宅被魔獸偷襲，保護他們是交易內容之一。」

──再這樣下去，你會被耗死在這裡。

正如同行人所言，為了換得他們潛伏於池塘邊安靜養傷，以及讓CROW渡過難熬的轉變期，且確保穩定的糧食供給，一直是JOKER利用作為龍族特有的威壓與結界維持著聚落安全。

頭兩天配合泉水的補給，要顧及人類那方與兩個少年的需求似乎還不是問題。直至第三天起，頻率加劇的襲擊事件，開始讓JOKER漸顯疲態。

第五天深夜時，隨著獸群襲擊而發動結界後，魔力耗盡而被體內殘餘瘴氣吞噬的黑龍少年幾乎陷入休克，只能靠著CROW以最直接管用的方式將魔力灌入體內維生。

然而，至第七天起，隨同行人轉變期的進展，再用同樣的方式從CROW身上攝取魔力大概只會造成嚴重的撕裂傷罷。再言，龍鱗浮現於體外的面積只要過半以後，CROW光是為了適應過度靈敏的感觀就幾乎耗掉所有體力，一天僅僅1、2個小時是清醒的。

這也是為何，先前他試圖不計代價地換取能讓情人安靜修養的環境。

實在不想讓這個被人類折騰得片體鱗傷的少年，再體驗一次自己的夢魘。

當外頭日光冉冉上昇，JOKER的思緒倒是不斷沉落。

額面輕輕抵上了泛起銀光的鱗片，邊緣透涼舒服得昏昏欲睡。

然而在透涼的更深一層，感受得到平穩的脈動無意間安撫著他的聽觸覺。這半個月來這股生命的波動都緊跟著自己，卻只有此時，才覺得特別深刻。

深刻得甚至差點遺忘自己如何在未與其相遇前獨活。

◇ ◇ ◇

黃昏的到來宛若眨眼一瞬，感受到使者再訪的JOKER勉強睜開雙眼，才發覺幾小時前自己趴伏在藏於霧氣中的CROW身上，就這樣失去意識。

光是撐起身子，即如同拖起千斤重的鎖鏈。

可以的話，還想貪戀一下浸潤觸覺的微溫、還想放空思緒地靜待一會。

全身的本能都在與意識激烈拉扯，抵抗腕踝每分使勁。

他知道這是什麼，看來無論在體力還是魔力上都已經瀕臨極限了。

要是他的監護者知道自己為了人類不斷付出逼近枯竭的魔力，大概會搖頭諷刺他的愚蠢罷。

這幾天還真是少年與死神走得最近的時刻，龍族的血脈使他在衰弱之際感觸更深，身邊的元素精靈為之騷動，卻又無力安撫。

即使如此，對於死亡，還是沒什麼實感。

曾經，他主動追求過。

斷食、墜谷、投身燃燒的森林，但大地的靈力不問意願地餵養著他，龍鱗為其阻隔了衝擊與高溫。沒過多久，他喪失了所有致死的手段。

沒有什麼比靈魂被囚禁在龐然黑色怪物體內更絕望的了。

說來諷刺，那時的自己肯定無法想像近百年後，會無預警地迎來足以抹消生命的威脅而不斷掙扎。

即使如此，對於死亡，還是沒什麼實感。

甚至，他不感畏懼。

當他的時間就此凍結，被強行拽出了人類的定義框架後，好似心口扭曲成了黑洞。無論閱歷多少美景、邂逅多少情誼都無法填滿。

然而，此時抽空他魔力換來的事物卻無比充實。

眼前迷霧的彼端，隱約可窺視的銀色輝澤正悄悄蘊釀。

這趟漫無目的的旅程裡，他行俠仗義無數次，卻始終無法改變他作為過客的本質。唯有這次，為眼前銀龍少年所做的一切，紮紮實實地焊進心口，空虛之處緩緩縮小。

黑髮少年站起身時，顯得有些搖晃。

正當他朝著使者踏入的氣息而去時，銀霧的彼端探出了半張巨爪，有些迷茫地挽住JOKER腰際。

猛然回首，感受得到CROW依舊平穩的吐息，大概只是睡夢中無意識地護著自己罷。

日光漸暗的林間，腰際的銀鱗儼然是唯一顯眼的光源。

凝視、輕撫，少年不自覺地揚起嘴角，指尖輕輕勾勒著龍族特有的巨腕。

「不要緊，我不會死。」

即使再逼近也不會跨過去的。

因為，他還有想守護的人。

尋尋覓覓百個春秋，好不容易才相遇的人。

每撥開對方一根指節，信念就更顯踏實，原本已經無力的四肢似乎還能再掙扎一陣子。

向晚的聚落顯得消沉，也許和昨日的襲擊有關。

但更多原因，大概在於自身的出現。

這幾天JOKER在聚落成員的陪同下出來確認周圍的結界時，大部份居民都是躲進住處向外窺視的。生怕踏出屋外一步，就會受到永世的詛咒。

只有這時，感觀的靈敏不再是優點。

「是黑色災厄。」

「是黑龍。」

「是惡魔。」

「別注視他的眼睛，也許會被石化。」

「好可怕，為什麼要讓他進來？」

「我們要遭遇噩運了嗎？」

「為什麼不趕走他？」

漫入聽覺的是黑髮少年習以為常卻又有些陌生的流言，只是畢竟旅途中總是隱瞞流著龍血的事實，外表看來也只是個普通的少年。那些言語頂多只是像旁人的家常般流入話題，他能做的就只有事不關己地一笑帶過。

不過，這並不代表從沒機會直面對他的低毀，要說次數上還是有的。為此，他順應著漫入耳間的低語，視線轉向藏於窗口的民眾，揚起嘴角點了點頭。

不過，此舉似乎令窺視的居民們連忙逃竄。

「要被詛咒了。」

「剛剛往這邊看了對吧？」

「好可怕……」

然而，就在這時，JOKER發覺居民的慌亂中挾雜了更複雜的騷動。

比人類靈敏數倍的感官捕捉得到群起亂奔的腳步，參雜著利爪在岩礫間磨擦、揮動、威嚇──且以驚人的速度接近。

「快走。」

「咦？怎麼了嗎？」

眼見身後人停下腳步，前面領頭的年輕使者有些緊繃地回頭，顯然還沒完全反應過來。

「離開這裡！」

「咦……？為什麼這麼突然？」

年輕人的提問與不遠處來勢洶湧的奔騰聲響混雜成團。

「跟附近的人一起去廣場避難，快點！」

這次，黑髮少年拉高了音量，即使知道圍觀的人們因此而行動的可能性不大。

魔獸直接對著有結界保護的人類聚落直衝而來這點本身就極其怪異，看來並不像是盯緊獵物想突襲，群起奔騰不顧障礙物這點，反而更像在逃竄或抓狂。

若是前者，也許能退而求其次避開其逃難路線，但問題在於追在牠們後面的事物會具有多大的威脅。

就在這時，JOKER的呼喊使得居民起來細小的騷動。

唯有離他最近的使者少年點了點頭，連忙跑向臨時搭建的居所群連忙疏散人群。

然而，人群的反應，已不再是首要。

下一秒，當煙塵漫入肉眼可視範圍時，強勁的衝力已連番撞上結界。

直衝而上的巨獸猶如趴在無形的牆面上瘋狂掙扎，直到地面的境界線泛起淡藍與墨黑的燄光，吞噬了撞上結界的獸群。沒過多久，濕潤的空氣中漫起濃濃的塵土與焦氣。

直至此時，才激起了人們的危機感，在驚叫與吶喊中慌亂逃竄。

然而，直衝而上的數量遠比想像中更多，多到還來不及做出新的判斷，結界被突破時的反噬就令少年垂首乾嘔。

抬頭一望，只見毛色污濁的巨狼踏實了利爪，但其身上的燒傷底下，早已覆上一層水泡與黑色肉瘤，甚至覆過牠的半邊面孔。

是瘴氣造成的。

附著於獸身污濁與生命氣息相互違和，這點使JOKER直覺反應過來。

此時，牠擺動不已的尾巴甩下了散發惡臭的血污，才染上不遠處的帳篷面，即冒煙起火，眨眼間熊熊燃燒，引起周圍逃竄的民眾更加驚慌尖叫。

但少年很確定自己沒聽錯──混於其中的，包含來自帳篷內的慘叫。

為此他伸手觸上地面的陰影，頓時在沙地間掀起黑影的漣漪，一路延伸向起火的帳布，忽然自地面突起化為尖錐，頂翻了帳篷，露出底下抱成一團的母子倆。

暫時替他們擺脫了火勢，正打算上前引導他們避難時，不知身旁的魔獸是被聲音吸引，爾或是他們身上傷口散發的新鮮血氣，旋即吸引污濁的魔獸朝著他們俯低了身子與前肢。

情急之下，JOKER拖起腳步奔入魔獸預計撲跳的路線間，抽起隨身小刀，掌心緊握刃鋒一劃，將擠出的血液灑向牠，於此同時在自己與受難母子之間隔起影牆。

「趁現在快點離開，到廣場去。」

隨著身後人類的氣息逐步拉遠，少年卻連鬆口氣都來不及，入侵者已照著原定方向撲來，抬起大掌狠狠揮動。若是平時，以黑影抽換自己的位置迷惑對方理應不是難事，現在的他卻根本沒有足夠的敏捷度脫離原地，硬生生吃了計拍擊，衝擊波將少年掃上隔壁的帳篷，只見身影不一會埋沒於倒塌的粗布與木樑之間。

不料，橫倒的粗樑同時也橫過逃難母子的生路，猛然回首，闖入的野獸已瞪大昏黃的眼珠凝視向發顫的獵物。

當色澤污濁的魔獸後腿一蹬，咧開血盆大口撲來時，幾乎令兩個人類的絕望共鳴不已。

成年婦女本能地將孩子護入懷中，弓起背擋在野獸與摯愛之間，早已負起承受一切苦痛的覺悟，將僅剩的思緒留給了遙遠而渺茫的信仰。

然而，等著她的不是野獸的爪擊，亦不是利牙的撕咬。

回過神來，只見她懷中的孩子早已瞪大雙眼望得出神。

掉頭一瞥，自視線之外延伸的黑色龍族，精準地咬穿了巨獸的咽喉，細長的脖頸將口中入侵者狠狠甩往聚落結界，只見奄奄一息的魔獸撞上無形的牆面再次激起墨藍火花。

他們曾經是銀龍庇佑的子民，卻無從目睹過龍的英姿。

瞅著眼前幻獸鱗片黝黑而閃耀，環起修長的身型橫在母子倆與入侵者之間。闖入結界的掠食者終於在烈燄中停止掙扎後，黑龍轉過頭，染著些許血漬的澄灰目光掃過懷前的人類。

霎時，在鬼門關前撿回性命的兩人嚇得僵直。

大概是無法辨別自己是敵是友罷，JOKER暗忖著。

「拜託，饒、饒……至少讓孩子……讓孩子……」

懷中的人類女性抱緊孩子，發顫而枯竭的嗓音苦苦哀求。

──我不會傷害你們。

但現況不容他多花心思於如何以此時的姿態與人類溝通。

不過喘口氣的幾秒間，結界的擾動再次令其緊繃，俯首一望，又有四、五隻體型狀碩的野獸傷痕累累地穿透了結界。

──也不會讓牠們傷害你們，所以我才在這裡。

至此，JOKER撐起了自己沉重的身軀，竭盡所能地將體內流洩的魔力轉為靈壓。

慶幸此舉似乎順利嚇阻了入侵獸群的前進，然而隨著結界在反覆撞擊下已搖搖欲墜，連帶而來的反噬不斷削弱著他的威壓。

──還跑得動嗎？

突然在腦海中響起的心音似乎使母子倆嚇了一跳，或了幾秒，才見兩人點了點頭，搖搖晃晃地相互扶持起身。

見狀，JOKER在盡可能不打亂自身平衡的情況下掃動著龍尾，挑開木樑，為懷中的人類清出道路。

──去廣場會合，快……

還來不及傳達清楚，尾端的刺痛立刻擊潰了黑龍少年好不容易堅持住的平衡。

猛然回頭，才意識到不知從哪一側結界漏洞鑽入的野獸一掌拍開了他的尾巴，直接撲向母女。

才打算擺動尾身將牠掃得老遠，原先還在正面僵局的獸群也加速衝來，對準覆著舊傷的龍鱗間隙張口撕咬。

情急之下，JOKER積起火肺裡的熱度，吐息直撲身後偷襲的掠食動物，但炸裂的黑燄令年幼的孩子崩潰驚叫。

仔細一看，原先才掃空的通道已被獸類其他方位穿透而來的魔獸佔據，完全被包圍了。

──冷靜聽我說，

掃視不斷使圍剿陣型完善的醜陋獸群，JOKER最後將視線定在牠們之間唯一的縫隙上，那是方才他吐露龍燄後燃燒的焦跡。

──沿著黑燄跑向廣場，絕對不能偏離。這麼做可能會燙傷，但能得救。

一邊向懷裡的人類凝聚心語，半龍少年一邊於火肺積起了熱度，越是如此，就讓疲憊感支配他的全身。

這大概是他所能駕馭的最後一發龍燄了，能不能保住懷裡的人類，大概機率各半，但除了豪賭別無他法。

──鱗片能保護腳底。

聞言，只見人類母子刷白了臉色，猶豫半晌才伸手拔開龍身上沾染血污的鱗片，顫抖著雙手用身上能撕下的布料盡可能纏上腳底。

下一秒，只見護著他們的黑色幻獸發出震耳欲聾的吼聲，隨著長頸下端的肺部泛起藍色光輝，駭人的黑燄如與龍吼共振似地熊熊燃起，筆直地衝破了獸群的包圍網，殘燄滾滾的焦跡死氣沉沉，卻是手無寸鐵的生還者唯一生路。

只見人類婦女深吸了口氣，抱起孩子奮力奔跑起來，被烈燄肆虐雙足的她不斷低吼，淚水與冷汗在她頰間匯聚如暴雨。

真如方才心中響起的嗓音所言，入侵的野獸不敢靠近他們。

那個嗓音──

成年女性忍不住回首一瞥。

只見龍燄消散之際，原先環在他們身邊護著其安危的幻獸身形似乎化為煙霧般瓦解，只剩下幻影的最根部，單薄而渾身血污的少年身影。

至此，她忍不住煞住腳步。

映入她眼中的少年，看來也不過比自己家的長子年幼一些。

「快走、快……唔、」

視線對上的瞬間，少年幾乎使勁全力地大喊，直至身後的野獸撲倒了他，犬齒狠狠嵌入肩頭。

「別回……頭……」

此時此刻，她幾乎忘了腳底焚燒的苦痛。未知的沉物拉扯著她的感觀，她從來沒有如此絕望地向信仰渴求過什麼。

即使他們代代相傳信仰早已消逝──且是毀在人類自己手裡。

光亮刺痛著人類母子的視野。

傍晚的夕照理論上不應如此眩目。

當她回過神來，包圍自己的霧氣涼意撲熄了腳邊殘火。

下一秒，周圍的水霧卻沸騰似地發燙。仔細一瞧，濃度不定的霧化為三稜鏡散射著暈紅的光線，最後又匯聚於一點。

剎那，污濁之物被強光吞噬。

直至視線恢復可視，周圍原本被黑燄燃燒的帳幕被銀白的輝澤吞沒僅剩灰燼。

原先被獸群圍剿的黑髮少年身姿被另一頭巨獸挽入掌間。

和稍早守護著母子倆的幻獸有著相似的外型，但又截然不同。

閃耀的銀鱗將向晚化為正午。

「喂！還有人沒撤走嗎？」

這時，從廣場方向趕來的救助隊來到人類母子身邊，也不禁被面前的景色吸引。

他們曾經是銀龍庇佑的子民，卻無從目睹過龍的英姿。

甚至當他們不斷承受迫害，而在掠食魔獸威脅下茍言殘喘，忍不住開始懷疑能庇護他們的神早已不存在。

直到此刻，才意識到差點拋下信仰的自身有多愚蠢。

「是銀龍大人！」

「是銀龍……」

「我們得救了……！」

JOKER是在人群的嘈雜中恢復意識。

撐起滿佈傷痕的上身，只覺得包圍自身的光元素如此熟悉。

而在視線之外，是聚集而來不斷跪地膜拜的人類們。

想當然爾，他們拜的不是自己。

「銀龍回來了，我們的神回來了！」

「是神！」

「我們還被庇護著。」

「什麼都不用怕了！」 「我們的神！」

「神明」

「神……」 「神明」

「神明大人！」 「銀龍大人！」

「庇護我們吧！」 「什麼都不用怕了！」 

「神明」

「我們的神！」 

「救救我們！」 「是銀龍……」 

「求求您了。」 「我們的神！」

「神明」

「銀龍回來了。」 「庇護我們！」 「憐憫我們！」

「神明」 「神明」

「庇護我們！」 神明」 「神明」

「神……」 「神明大人！」 「銀龍大人！」 「庇護我們吧！」 

「什麼都不用怕了！」 「庇護我們吧！」 「什麼都不用怕了！」 

「神明」「神明」「神明」「什麼都不用怕了！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」

「庇護我們吧！」 「神明」 「神明」

「神明」「得救了。」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「敬愛的神啊」「神明」「神明」「神明」「讚美你我們的神啊」「神明」

「神明」「神明」「我們的神！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「我們的信仰啊」「救救我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」

「神明」「神明」「不要拋棄我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「您沒拋棄我們」「神明」「庇護我們吧！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「什麼都不用怕了！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「尊敬的神啊」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「垂憐我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」「銀龍大人！」「神明」「別離開我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」「得救了。」「神明」「神明」「救救我們！」「神明」「神明」「神明大人」「神明」「銀龍大人！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「庇護我們！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「得救」「神明」「神明」「神明」

「神明」「神明」「神明」「什麼都不用怕了！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「得救了。」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「敬愛的神啊」「神明」「神明」「神明」「讚美你我們的神啊」「神明」「神明」「神明」「我們的神！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「我們的信仰啊」「救救我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「不要拋棄我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「您沒拋棄我們」「神明」「庇護我們吧！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「什麼都不用怕了！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「尊敬的神啊」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「神明」「垂憐我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」「銀龍大人！」「神明」「別離開我們」「神明」「神明」「神明」「得救了。」「神明」「神明」「救救我們！」「神明」「神明」「神明大人」「神明」「銀龍大人！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「庇護我們！」「神明」「神明」「神明」「得救」「神明」「神明」「神明」

──CROW？

群聲中，黑髮少年已經無法再發出任何聲音，也不確定已經淹沒思緒的祈求浪潮中，自己到底傳達了什麼。

然而，帶著顫意而有些忽近忽遠的心音，還是在他的胸口共鳴起來。

──抓緊。

那是僅在JOKER心底響起的低語。

語尾方休，銀白的龍姿乍然立起，拍動雙翼，引起的氣流煽動著周圍熱氣味散的熱氣與沙塵掀起浪波。

驚叫與渴求聲中，只見銀龍瞪起雙足，乘著聚集而來的風精靈滑往天際。此時黑髮少年勉強攀緊了揪住他的龍爪，全身的裂痛使他沒能忍住悶哼聲。

──JOKER？還好嗎？

「……沒事。」

著實是謊言，明明就算下一秒陷入昏厥也無不可能。

眨眼間，飛行高度已拉至地面之物細如沙粒的程度。一般而言到了這高度，維持人身大概無法忍受這等低溫。奇妙的是，此時趴在CROW的銀鱗上，感受不到寒意侵襲，反而好似被夕照包裹。暖得忍不住貼緊所能觸及的一切，感受著光元素的愛撫。

──吶，JOKER。

循著山峰的稜線移動，映於林頂的陰影漸漸縮小之際，CROW的發語詞格外幽然。

──就這樣離開這裡吧。

──已經知道事情的原委了，也面對過母親了。她的狀況以現在的我們根本沒辦法處理吧？

「確實……是沒錯，但再這樣下去……」

回想起方才襲擊聚落的魔獸，身上已感染了濃厚的瘴氣，顯然熔岩鎮地底的不定時炸彈已經瀕臨引爆了。

──這不是你第一次看見人類覆滅吧？

「那是你的家人和故鄉，CROW。」

至此，空中疾馳的銀龍陷入了沉默。

彼此之間只剩下沖得耳膜隆隆作響的氣流，正當JOKER試圖開口追問時，飛行高度突然壓低，沒入了迷霧滿載的樹林間，滑行隨著屢撞障礙物而走向失衡，只見巨大的銀色身影裹著少年莽撞翻滾，許久才在土面上拽起粗長的軌跡停下。

「……CROW？」

慶幸黑髮少年身上的殘餘魔力吸引了風精靈協助緩衝，意識到兩人皆安全著地起，JOKER試圖查看同行人的情況，卻被挽住自身的龍臂緊緊扣住。

「聽得到、我的聲音嗎？」

面對他的呼喚，護在自身之上的銀色巨獸卻只是連連低鳴，撼動著周圍的枝葉。束住黑髮少年的臂膀越發使勁，甚至弄痛了全身的傷口。

不一會，環住自己的臂膀卻有了明顯的變化。

身邊元素精靈的騷動暗示著情人身上某種巨變。

JOKER這才意識到，接觸自己的行為或許比起壓制更似擁抱。

當巨龍身上的銀鱗開始散落消融時，間接證明了一切。

保有人類記憶的混血龍族，似乎不需要像自己花上數年的光景才摸索出轉換人形的訣竅。

轉眼間，鱗片化為光霧，視線中取而代之的是褐髮少年單薄的裸肌，還有他緊貼著自身時帶點矜持的顫抖。

「不需要。」

CROW的低語略顯沙啞，卻毫無遲疑。

曾被視作八咫烏景仰的少年臂膀不斷收束，攀緊了JOKER的脖頸，猶如巨浪中緊抱浮木的落難者。他將面孔埋向同行人後頸，令後者完全無法確認其神情。

「那種東西，不要也罷。」

第二次開口，沙啞的低音帶著點冷淡狠勁。

那時在銀龍少年的眼中，究竟望見了什麼？

JOKER抱持疑問愣在原地，任憑情人勒得脊骨隱隱作痛。

沒過多久，CROW身上的龍鱗全然褪去，隨著他弓背垂首，柔軟的髮絲滑落頸間，露出後頸蒼白膚色，在此之上明顯被項圈束緊的紅痕格外鮮豔。不只是頸部，右踝上也存在相似的痕跡。

背上被毒箭刺穿的傷口尚未癒合，怵目驚心的血痕每當視線接觸都會忍不住倒抽口氣。

褐髮少年缺乏血色的軀體上每道不尋常的印跡，那不是曾經被視為英雄的光榮事蹟，而是對景仰與畏懼者最深沉的控訴。

與自己不同的是，誓約與歲月粉飾了自身的傷痕，令表面看來更加風平浪靜。如此想來，連JOKER也對稍早吐向對方的話語感到可笑。

明明自己就是最能理解這點的人。

人類總是擅自對他們抱懷想像，時而成為期望，時而成為失望。

甚至，在任性或無知中，毀掉他們最想珍惜的事物。

懷中的少年似乎並沒有哭，只是懷著滿滿的顫意。甚至能想像此時埋在情人頸後的面容，肯定咬緊了牙關。

也許，正如CROW所言，放棄城內上萬人任其自生自滅，兩人就此遠走高飛才是最好的選擇──嗎？

念頭浮起的同時，JOKER回抱了眼前的情人，來回輕撫對方消瘦的背，視線倒是飄向了遠方。

此端，是他願意不計代價守護的珍寶；

彼端，是踏上旅途以來他所堅信的正確之道。

T.B.C.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※內容包含性描寫  
> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2020/3/8

〈12〉──CROW side.

睜眼望見的是毫無邊際的晴空。

眨了眨眼，頓時有些茫然。

那是自己的記憶或感觀嗎？

或者，又是他人的記憶滲進意識之中？

畢竟，在他的記憶裡，從來沒見過天空如此廣闊。

大部份時候，是侷限在石塔圍成的圓陣中，或者被熔岩鎮外的林蔭掩得斑駁。

唯一兩次，那是年幼時被綁在火刑架上，烈燄與黑煙薰得望不清色澤；

另一次，則是追著黑龍的蹤跡激戰至懸崖邊時，但我方而來的毒箭捅上背時，根本沒有欣賞它的餘裕。

如此嚮往的景色卻不屬於他，到底是為了什麼呈現於眼前？

想別開視線，目光所及卻無處可藏。

象徵自由的景色，卻又與自由相差甚遠。

更別提耳邊傳來女人抑鬱的啜泣，自從龍的血脈在體內膨脹且活躍後不再間斷。

停止、快停止，都從他的感官裡滾出去！

到底要束縛他到什麼時候？

帶他遠離這裡罷。

翹開緊綑他的大鎖，將他拽出去罷。

少年下意識地伸手攫取之際，才察覺自身對自由的想像，早已變成另一人的樣態。

此時，少年這才猛然想起。

記憶裡廣闊無際的青空確實存在。

就在不久之前，記得好像是──

──CROW？

猛然坐起時，褐髮少年差點撞上湊向自己的面孔，慶幸黑髮少年反應夠快，但也在後仰時不慎失去重心，背貼地狠狠一撞。

「……也靠太近了吧？」

傾身伸手向對方時，CROW忍不住低聲唸道。

為此躺倒在地的JOKER乾啞地輕笑，也伸出臂膀，在同行人以為他打算老實握住伸向他的指掌起身時，卻繞過面前的手，反而攀上CROW的肩頭，撐起上身進一步環住褐髮少年的後頸，兩人就此撲向岩地。

慶幸CROW手掌即時撐地，才勉強於兩人的唇間留下細小的縫隙，倒抽口氣時直接吞下了對方的吐息。

然而，只見黑髮少年嘴角微微翹起，同時，伸手輕撥維持著情人平衡的支點，被擾亂的重心立即令CROW沉入他的懷抱與深吻中。

對方的魔力透過唾液接觸而在舌尖蔓延，散發著月光寧靜卻又撩人心弦的氣味，使他的思緒從睡夢中的混沌逐漸清晰。

對了，夢中那般無雲的蒼穹，他確實目睹過，也望穿過山峰的稜線被夕照勾勒上溫潤的金線，在煙雲間猶抱琵琶半遮面。

那時的他腦海猶如狂嵐肆虐，信徒的喊叫與龍族過度靈敏的知覺令精靈的騷亂與群獸怒吼在思緒中奔騰。他彎著不甚習慣的臂膀，將唯一在意的人物護在掌間抵著胸口，甚至來不及習慣化為龍族後與對方的大小差異，只顧著乘風逃離人類擅自投射而來的信仰漩渦。

心煩意亂的他總是無心環顧那片得來不易的景色，即使它確實烙入了眼中。

思緒漸漸沉澱的褐髮少年，這才猛然掙脫對方的親熱猛然爬起。

垂首凝視著自己的雙掌反覆握合、恢復人身的軀體，以及在身體逐漸被龍鱗裹覆膨脹後，就交由同行人保管的行裝，現在又妥適地套在身上，這才逐步跟上現況。

環視周圍，如今他們所在之處似乎是山壁縫間形成的天然洞穴，外圍流動的元素精靈與溼冷的氣溫、朝露滑落的滴水聲、遠處鳥翅振盪──看來即使維持著人類的樣貌，與地脈相連似的靈敏感官也不會回到轉變期前了。

「我睡了多久？」

邊言，CROW凝視著洞口的曙光，印象中失去意識前，是日光隱沒地平線之刻。

「整晚。」

隨著身下情人回應的嗓音轉回焦點，立即迎上黑髮少年露骨的掃視。

「有什麼問題嗎？」

「只是有點驚訝，原以為摸索變回人形的方法需要更久一點。」

「……你花了多久？」

聞言，只見JOKER別開了視線，偏著腦袋眨了眨眼，回應時連灰眸也變得有些曖昧不清：「不記得了，恍恍惚惚沒什麼時間感，月光升起的次數至少也有數百次罷。」

「數百次？至少幾個月？」

「數年也說不定。」

言至此，黑髮少年垂首打起哈欠，才令CROW注意到對方過於凹陷的眼眶。

「你一直守著洞口？完全沒休息？」

對此JOKER揚起了苦笑。

這確實不是個太機靈的問題，就他們兩人獨處的情況下，其中一人昏迷狀況不明，山區又隨時可能會有受瘴氣影響的魔獸出沒，根本沒有令對方休息的餘地。

「老實說，幸好你醒了。」

黑髮少年這時鬆了鬆筋骨，如斷線似地癱躺於岩地，就此闔上雙眼：

「我大概撐不到半天。」

這回，倒是輪到CROW毫不掩飾地打量了同行人的全身。回想起方才情人的索吻方式，才弄懂了對方言語與親吻的另一層意圖。

他們潛伏於流亡人類聚落附近時，CROW一直都是魔力瀕臨枯竭的JOKER的補充來源，至少在他的知覺漸漸被轉變期壓垮前都是如此。

「先往深處點吧？」

「嗯。」

聽見JOKER悶聲回應的同時，後頸又被對方溫暖的臂膀緩緩環住，但除此之外，對方完全沒有憑己之力移動的打算。

「喂，好歹自己走幾步吧？」

「使不上力。」

「嘖……」

施力幾次，都發現對方沒有曲膝自行站起的意思，CROW索性攬過黑龍少年的膝窩。

不過，抱起情人行動遠比以往輕盈許多，或許這亦為龍族那半血脈覺醒後所致罷。

半年前的自己大概很難想像，被囚禁於鎮上，只有需要擊退幻想種才能外出的他；被視作猛獸，像怪物般套上無形項圈的他；被不知情的鎮民視作偶像憧憬，卻誰也無法觸及內心的他──

會像現在這樣將與自己相近的同族抱於懷中，不需要再花費心力取悅他，不需要隱藏本性。

被信任、被呵護，相互依存。

致使忍不住起了疑心，現在的自身是否活在夢中？亦或是，在此之中又有什麼沒能完全揭露的意圖？

垂眼凝視著耳鬢緊貼胸膛的黑髮少年，鬆懈之後快被疲意淹沒，即使踩著碎石滑了幾下，令頭殼在肋骨上碰撞數次，也始終沒掙開雙眼。

「JOKER……？」

將懷中少年靜靜置入洞穴更深處的陰影間，從收納行囊的飾品中喚出了毛毯蓋上，CROW試探性地搖了搖對方肩頭，僅換來情人微微抿了下唇。

得不到明顯的首肯與邀請，反而令人困惑不已。

這還是他第一次如此在乎別人的想法，打從心底地擔憂所做所為令JOKER感到痛苦。

明明最初只是個討伐對象，明明只是個來路不明的不速之客。

垂首伸舌攪入對方的唇內同時，解開彼此褲頭伸入深穴，幾番揉弄，催起掌間的熱度，這才換來單方面纏弄許久的唇舌回吻。

這點令CROW不禁懷疑方才同行人是否已經暫時失去了意識。

擴張的韻律深深注入情人體內，其環緊的臂膀不斷縮短彼此的距離，胸膛緊貼彷彿心跳也跟著同調。

撩開衣物的阻隔，指尖搗弄懷中人的乳尖迴旋，多虧觸覺靈敏度的改變，更能細細品嘗指下觸感逐漸硬挺的滋味。就連另一手被內壁緊緊吸附時，除了攪亂理智的灼熱外，隱約體會得到血液脈動，甚至起了被其淹沒而捲進深處的錯覺。

「……！」

按上敏感帶的瞬間，懷中少年猛然一怔，中斷舌吻激起淫靡的水聲，滑落時與彼此深沉的吐息融為一體。

無論泛熱的體溫、滑落嘴角的液痕、隨呼吸起伏來回蹭著胸膛的乳粒，還是承載著兩人份的體重而張腿緊縛自己的庭穴，似乎都在吐露著渴求。

扶起分身，抵上穴口擠入之際，炙熱的擁抱燒上背脊，好似將他逐步在其體內融化。

至此，確信JOKER的體力確實接近極限了，即便擴張省了大半步驟，促使異物的侵入感使他蹙緊眉頭，也感受不到對方繃緊身子。

「位置，換一下。」

面對提議的低語，黑髮少年晚了數秒才勉強撐開目光，疑惑地確認著眼前人的意思。

「你、說……？」

見對方完全沒跟上半拍的反應，CROW索性略過徵求意見，逕抱起情人跨坐自身骨盆間。

「想睡就睡吧，清理交給我就行了。」

「唔嗯……」

耳邊響起的嗚咽聲，根本無法辨別是首肯還是猶豫。

對此，褐髮少年有些失去耐性，這種事已經夠不熟悉了，偏偏對方的態度如此曖昧不清，搞得自己像傻瓜似的。

「總之，動了。」

緊緊接住對方上身重量的情況下抽動連結的肢體遠比想像困難，但卻一點退路也沒有。懷裡反應薄弱的情人身子越來越沉，更何況他可不打算現在才輕浮地反悔。

慶幸熬過半分鐘嘗試，也不確定是哪個點到位了，促使行動變得順利許多。

分身被緊緊包覆著內吞，又在滑出時被穴口貪婪地吸吮。這都令褐髮少年背脊一熱，慾浪層層疊起將理智拍打碎散。

沉浸快感下也使CROW慢了數拍才意識到事情變得順利起來的根本原因──直到頂中了什麼，而使得懷中人反射性地挺起胸口，弓起的腰枝形成無瑕的曲線，拉開與體內入侵物的距離，隨後又順應重力反覆頂入。

打從一開始，就非一人使力。

懷中情人此舉，使褐髮少年忍不住揚眉：

「不是叫你睡一下嗎？」

「……丟下你一個人？」

聞言，CROW頓時語塞。

完全無法理解，到底在想些什麼？面對母親時，面對人類時，還有現在都是如此。為了保全他人到底要犧牲自我到什麼程度才肯罷休？難道不能表現得自私一點嗎？簡直莫名奇妙。

望著對方狼狽的微笑格外來氣。

至此，銀龍少年捧著摯愛臀瓣的雙掌忍不住移往骨盆狠狠拽動，幾番攻勢順勢頂亂了懷中情人的吐息，甚至喉間擠出了帶著興奮尾韻的悶哼。不下五次，終於引來JOKER撐住身子緩衝，阻止不斷加速的進犯持續肆虐，揚起僵硬的微笑。

「你對傷患真不懂留情。」

「對還有餘裕的人留情什麼？」

說罷，CROW甩開了撐在肩上的兩腕，徹底破壞情人的平衡，在將黑髮少年鎖往胸膛的同時，慾根毫無節制地鑽深。

究竟自己在氣些什麼，也難以具體表達。

也許是看不慣相較之下選擇只為存活而想拋下周圍人的自己格外污穢；

也許是想像未來眼前人還會繼續為了他人走向險境而不滿；

又或者，其實是深刻意識到打從被對方救了一命潛伏地下遺跡後，原來那股刺眼的善意不專屬於自己。

越是思索，就越難冷靜下來。

起初還在試著為對方著想的自己簡直是徹頭徹尾的大蠢貨。

「CROW、慢點、唔……」

望著懷中情人終於受不了刺激而掙扎起來，又因快感的撩撥拉直了筋骨。

就在這時，晨光無預警地透入洞穴深處，打亮了JOKER的灰眸，痛楚、倦意、刺激、興奮，以及愛慾攪成一團。

要是能持續下去就好了。

此念頭在褐髮少年腦海中浮現時，並沒有太大的詫異感。

誰教他當初要張開龍翼為自己擋箭呢？

誰教他要毫無底限地對自己獻出一切呢？

植入對方體內的慾根終於逼近臨界，將兩個少年的精神推向快感的浪尖。

都是黑色災厄的錯，就像那些愚昧的人類所言。

都是你的錯啊，JOKER。

在對方體內解放以後，CROW維持著連結始終沒能退離。

絕頂後同行人隨即昏睡於懷裡是原因之一，再加上性事之後融入體內不屬於自己的屬性氣息也夠令人暈眩了。

又或者，這些全是藉口。

想將JOKER據為己有才是真的，即使他一點也不想承認。對任何一個人執著到如此，實在太過危險。

但意識到自己有多依賴於懷中人時，似乎已經來不及了。

時不時思緒裡不由自主地描繪起各種詭譎的畫面。

關於熔岩鎮的彼端，那條JOKER一路踏著進來的山路，幼年時連接他對鎮外世界想像的讀物與詩歌。

然而，這些畫面卻是如此模糊，就連精確的輪廓也沒有。

直到幾週前，渾沌似的心象中，才出現唯一清晰的事物。

思索至此，CROW束緊了雙臂，令懷中熱源緊緊貼著自身肌膚，好似想將對方的體熱也奪為己用。

但是，此時的JOKER，彷彿再從他身上奪走什麼，就會面臨消亡，就連熟睡時的吐息也輕淺得難以察覺，甚至一覺醒來就此斷氣也不奇怪。

不想回到掌心握不住任何事物的那段時光，那時的自己是怎麼活著的，如今已經難以想像。

都是黑色災厄的錯，就像那些愚昧的人類所言。

他悄然降臨的那刻起，即註定無法繼續忍受人類的冷漠與壓迫。

都是他的錯，讓同樣也是災厄的自己有了容身之處，就此體會到原來失去的恐懼遠比使役咒更煎熬。

束緊臂膀，災厄之燄在懷間隱隱燃著，暖得不敢想像它熄滅時會是什麼樣的地獄。

隨著情緒搖搖欲墜，腦海中未曾間斷的怨泣悄然滲透。

如桎、如梏。

T.B.C.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2020/3/8

〈13〉──JOKER side.

他是在日光漸隱沒於山稜時驚醒的。

那時幽暗深窟間只剩下JOKER一人，冷汗直流時，自己的喘息深刻迴盪。

許久沒夢到那時的景象了。

正如他剛拖著滿身的傷逃往深山，躲在受到黃銅龍族庇護的谷底洞窟時，他在地牢脫逃的景象不斷反覆回播。

契機多半是之前記憶被CROW所攪亂起的，只是日前根本沒有夠長的睡眠時間足以觸發夢魘。

但不可思議的是，每當惡夢中他就快被地牢的追兵追上時，銀色的火燄終會燃盡視線中所有。

將萬物化為灰燼的白燄，即使狂嘯、怒吼，在他伸手觸碰時卻感受不到半點炙熱，反而空虛得令人心寒。

直至現在，那股銀白的燄光還在體內細細燃著，緩慢卻踏實地吞噬了體內殘留的瘴氣。

自夢境中的壓迫感脫離後數分鐘，黑髮少年才環視起周圍。

股間的液漬早已被洗淨，又換上了乾淨的衣物，為他做了這些的同行人卻不見蹤影。

輕掩視線，以龍族擅長的感應探索著周圍，卻在洞口被結界的氣息擾亂。

看來為了避免被瘴氣污染的魔獸闖入，同行人也下了重手──老實說，實在是重得過頭了，推測是他沒能習慣體內剛覺醒的魔力而施力過度罷。

弄得若不踏出結界，也沒辦法得知外界的情況。

打著這念頭試圖起身的少年，卻沒有足夠撐起全身的氣力。

「CROW……」

也許在結界之內滿是同行人的氣息，就連體內也殘留著屬於對方的魔力。精神彷彿被安撫了般風平浪靜。

又令黑髮少年縮起身子陷入了淺眠。

就這樣睡去真的沒問題嗎？

即使這個疑問不斷如細碎的氣泡浮起。

對於這種身於誰的結界中受到保護的感覺並不陌生。

曾經庇護過自己的純血黃銅龍族，在其領域中就格外的舒適，猶似咖啡香氣般苦澀卻能容納百方的氣味瀰漫吐息。

在CROW的結界中卻有些不同。

雖然如暖陽照耀，但另一面的陰影卻深刻地陰冷。好似只要再加以衝擊，此時懷抱自己的暖意就會如玻璃般碎裂、變質。

正巧這時，CROW跨入了結界內，所持之物明顯染著血氣。

「存糧夠吃，還特地出去打獵？」

「我摘了些藥草，跟肉一起燉了吃，對你的傷口沒壞處。」

眼見褐髮少年從行囊中喚出了可用的器皿，便起了營火埋首料理起手邊的肉類，許久才意識到盯在自己身上過久的視線。

「……幹麼？」

「不，沒什麼。」

聞言，JOKER搖搖頭，才將視線對焦往營火的燄尖。

如此回想起來，打從踏上旅程以後，被人照顧的經驗屈指可數。偶爾也會有人類對自己伸出援手，但那是沒發覺自己是混血龍族為前提，誤以為自己只是個流浪街頭的孩子而施以憐憫。

旅途中難免遇上真面目被發現的時刻，只要發覺自己是龍族，拉開距離是常態，即使能正常對話的少數人，也不致於對於站在物種頂端的他太過呵護。要說例外，大概就是曾經同行數年的貓妖了罷。自顧自地擺出兄長的姿態，說是要在同行期間好好鍛鍊自己，現在想來也挺懷念的。

「近腿骨處，刀鋒偏一下較好處理，像這樣。」

「嘖……」

不知不覺，他還是脫離了單方面被照顧的立場，攪進CROW處理至半途的料理中。

「藥草，洗過剝開丟進去？」

「嗯，差不多。」

只見剝碎的葉片浸入滾水中翻弄半晌，一股清香乘著蒸騰的熱氣上沖，惹得少年們情不自禁拉長呼吸。

意識到彼此做了同樣反應的兩人頓時面面相覷，靜默幾秒後才不約而同輕笑起來。

「聞起來很舒服吧？這一帶就屬它的用途最廣泛了。」

不過，沒記錯的話，這種藥草的氣味，以人類的嗅覺是難以辨識的。

至於他會知道的原因──

「剛到熔岩鎮時，外圍設了不少陷阱，都聞得到類似的氣味。」

「嗯，畢竟只有幻想種族的嗅覺才補捉得到吧。」

對此，少年們又交換了幾秒視線。

「他們該不會以為幻想種族看不出來那是陷阱？」

「說不定呢，被恐懼遮蔽雙眼而無法正常思考，不就是人類的長處嗎？」

此話漫入耳中，倒是有數個景象不由自主地浮現於黑龍少年的腦海中。各地操著不同言語的人類，有老有少，扭曲著面孔瞪著身份曝露的自己，甚至因此做出各種有悖常識及邏輯的判斷。前一秒還帶著感激看待自身每分協助的，就成了下一秒無法洗淨的荒唐陰謀。

起初著實令人感到委屈，但隨著事發經驗不斷堆疊，JOKER也逐漸麻木。

啊，果然又是如此。

哀莫大於心死，他選擇淡然接受人類的反應。

即使如此，看見人類困擾的時候，依舊難以視若無睹，心中那抹淡然與色彩不斷刷濃的哀慟終究支配不了他。

「……確實。」

對此，擠出應和的黑髮少年嗓音猶似被掐住了咽喉，垂首接下了同行人為他盛起的野炊燉肉。

乾冷的硬麵包確實也能裹腹，再加上龍族能透過地脈中流動的魔力補充體能，使得為了省旅費的情況下，JOKER對飲食的要求幾乎越來越低。

這餐算是難得享受得了的熱食，燉肉入口時漫至全身的暖意舒暢得足以鬆懈。

「聚落的人呢？」

隨著享用碗中熱食的同時，黑髮少年總算令心底始終未放下的大石順其自然地下沉了。然而，對座的CROW臉色卻為此一僵，視線隨即從火光及自己身上縮回了掌間的器皿。

「你是笨蛋嗎？那些人類怕你怕個半死，也不顧慮你的狀況差點榨乾你，還心心念念著他們。」

聞言，反而換JOKER停頓了半晌，連湯匙中勺起的肉塊也滾回碗底。

就連他自己也無法解釋原因。

旅途中的他，也時常不由自主地在意起身邊人類的觀點，即使他們的所思並不會對自身想做的事有任何根本上的影響。

要說能勉強解釋的理由，大概只有一個──

「畢竟血脈裡大半成分是人類罷。」

不過，顯然這理由並不能說服同行人，眼前CROW抬眉時褐紅目光裡的躁動即可明白。

「你認為自己是人類？」

「大概。」

「哪裡像了？又從哪裡記得的？」

被狠狠踩到痛楚的瞬間，記憶裡的那片空洞格外沉重。

就連他也不清楚那裡曾經填著什麼，也許是被愛得理所當然的凡人生活、又或是不盡人意的頹喪日常──誰知道呢。

或許，他只是兜了一大圈，始終擺脫不了心底被狠狠挖開的窟窿，想將自己作為人類的那塊拼入，才會如此追尋著人類的視線與觀點。

「CROW呢……？」

作為回應，褐髮少年冷哼了一聲：

「宣告了我是龍族孩子的是他們，套上使役術的也是他們，劃清界限的還是他們，但要求我戴著人類的面具過活的又是他們……老實說，我還挺慶幸自己不是那種自大狂妄又噁心的生物。」

「是麼……」

見識過CROW身上的傷口，以及地下的石柱雕刻，以及純血銀龍被瘴氣侵蝕的慘況後，要想像此處人類的所做所為並非難事。或許就此停止這話題才是明智之舉。

所謂受人景仰的八咫烏，不過是掛上專屬項圈，被迫扮演人類的幻獸。

本質上與JOKER所知故鄉對待混血龍族的方式略同，只是有沒有讓騎士騎到背上控制方向的差異而已。

「不過，白天我去打獵時，有感應到人類群體的反應，但正在往鎮的另一個方向緩慢移動。」

語出此言時，營火突然蹦起了星火，對於具高度火燄抗性的他們雖不致於嚇著，但燄光卻掩去了對座青年的面容。

或許，CROW在這點上與自己相似也說不定。再怎麼被人類所傷，總有股慣性是難以擺脫的，那群弱小卻短命的群居生物，依舊束縛著他們。向來討厭宿命論的黑龍少年，也不得不相信，即使並非完全無法改變，但苦思自己與人類之間的關係、距離，似乎是一輩子擺脫不了的課題。

依CROW所言，聚落的人們多半是遷離原址了，畢竟周圍的魔獸兇暴化，光靠他們也難以阻擋。不過……在團體中還有老弱婦孺的他們，踏出結界以後真的沒問題嗎？

或許明日天亮後該找個時間出去探尋一番──雖然這麼打算，但身上傷未癒的情況下，他的同行人大概不會輕易放行罷。

「喂，」

就在這時，隔著火堆傳來的呼喚聲吸引了黑髮少年的注意，順著對方不具太多情緒的目光回到自己身上，正確來說是大腿後側，斗蓬底下不自然的浮動。

掀開一看，才發覺那是延伸至自身尾椎的黑色龍尾。

頓時，不禁令少年面頰一熱。

「真單純哪你……」

這種事打從他習慣混入人群中後就沒再發生過了。

由於在與CROW相遇以前，從未遇過意志清醒尚能交流的混血龍族，就對於故鄉殘存的記憶與後來得知的知識綜整，自地脈所吸收的魔力，只要是超出支撐人類姿態存活的所需，就會外顯上轉為龍族的特徵。

畢竟，維持人型的原理就是引導那股對人身過於強大的魔力回流地脈，或是儲存於道具或體內，但多少難免還是會溢出多於的能量外顯於外表，為了不讓人類起疑，JOKER多是靠幻影，或是斗蓬、冬裝掩蓋全身來掩飾浮現的龍族特徵。

回首瞧了眼自尾椎擅自延伸出來的黑色肢體，在沒有人類在場的情況下，大致視作身體狀況持續在好轉的跡象即可，至少原先不斷侵蝕生命的瘴氣與外因造成枯竭的魔力已不足威脅生命。總之，算是好消息罷。

不用刻意掩飾……嗎？

至此，黑龍少年揚起嘴角，頗識趣地擺動了番露在斗篷外半截的尾巴，甚至刻意穿過火堆撩弄起同行人的膝頂。

不需要過度壓制體內魔力，能盡情做自己的感覺格外新鮮，甚至顯得全身都輕盈起來。

忖至此，JOKER咽下了口中的熱湯，有些慢半拍地意識到對座的少年臉上的異狀。

「你也……角，突出來了。」

聞言，褐髮少年才伸手朝額間摸索起來，果真在兩側瀏海髮根下摸出了明顯較肌膚堅硬的龍鱗觸感，以及略微突出的尖角。

回過神來，JOKER已從原座起身，繞過火堆坐往情人身邊，握住對方試圖掩飾額間尖角的指節。

「就維持這樣罷。」

湊近面孔之際，鼻尖輕輕自對方頰邊蹭了些溫熱，沾染上對方體溫的感覺格外引起他的興致。

現在可說是自踏上旅程以後最舒爽的一夜，不用顧慮周圍人的目光，有的只是彼此，令人安心的平靜點綴些許雀躍，凝聚於延伸的尾椎，悄悄探進旁人的斗蓬下，意外地捲上了與之相似的尾身最後迂迴交纏。

終於不是孤獨一人，也不是毫無歸屬。

光是意識到這點，總感到有股熱流難以抗拒地凝結於眼角就快滑落。

和自己相近的人相偎，原來是如此溫暖。

頓時，JOKER忍不住推測，如果能繼續待在CROW身邊的話，或許他終有一天能脫離對人類的執著也說不定。

於此同時，源自對方的銀燄依舊冰冷地在體內靜靜燃燒。

要是終有一天，能讓它也溫暖起來該有多好。

…………

…………

如果這世界上確實存在著神的話，或許格外討厭自己罷。又或者，是對自己份外地嚴厲。

當再次醒來時，JOKER才意識到已來不及挽回令那抹銀燄回溫的機會了。

T.B.C.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※含少量暴力描寫  
> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2020/9/12

〈14〉──CROW side.

混血龍族的感官幾乎是與大地相連的。日升日落、周圍樹根吸取水份，或是岩石承受濕氣與陽光照射的細微張合，時時刻刻都會納為體感的一部份。彷彿自己本身，就是這片土地延伸而出的肢體。

此等過量的資訊就這樣不分晝夜地轟炸著CROW，直到這幾天才稍微習慣些。

除此之外，他還得面對生理時鐘也漸漸與外界萬物的運行有所同調。

日落後，與褐髮少年相性極佳的光元素走向稀薄，促使他與JOKER共餐之後，撐過例行的餵養儀式，便昏昏欲睡起來。

白天趁著JOKER休養時，他幾乎在外巡了整天，確認外界的狀況外──還有尋找可行的逃脫路線，這又更顯得入夜後疲憊不堪。誰教今日外界的狀況又更加混亂，滲出地表的瘴氣逐漸濃厚，甚至還感覺得到人類的氣息越來越接近他們。

然而，來不及理清思緒與對策，銀龍少年即在睡意中緩緩沉沒。

清醒時，屬於人體的溫熱與龍鱗的冰涼同時在半張面孔的觸覺上交融並存。睜眼一望，這才發覺原因為何。

「早安，CROW。」

「你……都完事多久了？為什麼不穿上衣服？」

毫無衣料阻隔，腹部與大腿間流淌的體溫格外溫暖，又在浮現黑鱗的肌膚處顯得有些冰涼。

「你抱得太緊，我也動不了身。」

被如此提醒，CROW才發覺自己正彎著雙臂，環在情人腰間。對此褐髮少年忍不住沉下面孔，這姿勢大概維持數小時了，現在才鬆手可說是為時已晚。

抬首迎上JOKER的目光，其胸膛上點綴的吻痕，使他不免有些失措，隨後又注意到其臂膀上正緩緩消散的黑鱗。

這時黑髮少年的目光焦點也來到了自身的手臂，遂下意識抬手掩上鱗片異常密集的胳臂。

「稍早，一時沒能控制住，手臂膨脹成龍爪的樣子，如果提早穿妥上衣的話，大概就撐破了。」

正因與地脈相連，傷癒期的龍會循著本能吸取的大地中的魔力，這顯得在維持人類型體上產生困難。觀察著JOKER輕淺的苦笑，CROW如此下了結論，畢竟在眼前少年出現前，他對混血龍族一無所知──或許對方也是。

「至少從氣息來看，你的狀況比之前好多了。」

「託你的福。」

邊言，黑髮少年點了點頭，彎下身子，將懷中人擁入胸口，順著栗褐色的髮流輕撫起來。

「CROW身上光精靈的氣息很濃厚。」

邊言，梳過髮叢的指節都滿富依戀地輕按：「在守夜時，特別溫暖。」

言至此，JOKER忍不住打起哈欠來，這才令懷裡的銀龍少年意識到，洞口的晨光正緩緩透入。

「換班罷。」

「嗯。」

CROW起身，催著對方穿妥衣物，彼此互換了位置。他也模仿起稍早摯愛對他的所作所為。JOKER的捲髮摸起來比視覺上要柔軟些許，凝視著對方因此而浮現陶醉的神情，心底彷彿也透入晨曦緩緩流洩的暖熱。

對CROW而言，剛好相反，懷中的黑髮少年才是長夜中唯一的陽光。

「晚安……嗯，好像不太對，算了。」

「晚安，JOKER。」

垂首，褐髮少年在摯愛的唇間烙上了深吻，撩弄舌尖的同時傾注了所有的思念，直至疲倦的懷中人終於沉沉睡去。

凝視著黑龍少年平靜的睡顏，CROW猶如沉入水中閉氣似地，細數起每分每秒，直接數至上百時，悄悄提起指間橫在懷中戀人的人中測著鼻息。吐出的暖流平穩而緩慢，這也滿足不了，褐髮少年又卯足了勁掐住JOKER的頰肉許久，甚至掐出了紅痕才罷手，見對方依舊無半點範應，他這才鬆了口氣。

就在剛剛，CROW藉由例行的晚安吻，順勢注入了助眠用的咒術。起初只是抱著姑且一試的心態下手，畢竟一般的催眠或詛咒，都不太適合對黑龍一族施用，這才讓他將腦筋動向透過光元素趨動的祝福魔法。要是被對方發現，也大可以「希望對方的傷口趕快好起來」為由矇混過去，慶幸他盤算的計畫是順利奏效了。

理想狀況下，當然是等到JOKER傷癒，並說服他放棄多管人類的閒事，一同離開熔岩鎮一帶。

但現況早已不容許如此。

昨天在洞外附近時，不難發覺瘴氣的擴散不斷加速，大概人類大量聚集的熔岩鎮本身已經凶多吉少，就算沒被狂暴化的魔獸襲擊，被污染的水源與食物也會孕育瘟疫。

隨瘴氣的擴散，作為源頭的母親，其哭嚎與怒吼更為明顯，其中還混如了他未曾聽過的聲音，顯然瘴氣的來源已不只是純血龍族，也連同這片大地上枉死的怨靈一同共鳴。如此看來，救援還在這片土地上的居民實在太過困難，光靠他們兩人，根本不可能說服所有人類離去，何況CROW也毫無意願。

他壓根不想再和人類再有任何接觸，是那些傲慢自大的生物強迫他扮演不屬於自己角色，任意套上項圈將他看作怪物飼養，又用謊言搪塞自己，還任意將信仰加諸於自己。

一個都不想救，光是想像還得和他們對話便覺得反胃至極。

況且，隨著鎮上大亂，人群多半會不斷外流，逃竄至此的可能性也不算小。再這樣下去，很難不被熔岩鎮的人發現他還活著。他們還握有自己的真名，一旦被逮到又會淪為提線木偶，那就真的完了。

等到JOKER醒來，知道自己擅自作了主，那時他的反應肯定不會太好罷，但想保全彼此安危也只能如此。

將熟睡的情人抱起，踏往洞口時，懷裡的體重反而令褐髮少年心情複雜起來。這是第二次背叛JOKER了，第一次是CROW的殺氣露了餡，使他被反將一軍，反觀為何這次成功得如此容易？

對現在的自己而言，就算性命交出去也無所謂了嗎？

被身後的同行人全然信任，倒也高興不起來。

剛踏出洞穴，少了結界的屏蔽，對周圍的感知更為靈敏。

卻也因此補捉到步步向此處推進的人類魔力──這使得CROW立刻豎起警戒。

今朝就是最後的機會，再晚，他們就會和人類接觸。

摸透了周圍流動的晨霧與風向，銀龍少年早對光線的操縱駕輕就熟，順勢融入其中，感受著地脈流動的魔力溢注己身，在肩胛延伸化為龍翼，乘風而起。

順著霧氣最濃之處一路俯衝，不免發覺外頭的空氣遠比幾天前污濁許多，風吹草動間皆混雜著悽厲的哭嚎。

──救救我。

──饒不了他們。

──放我走。

現在的他，已能聽懂母親的言語。也知道聽得見並非母親對他投注著愛意，而只是單純他們的生物波長最為接近而已。而被絕望吞噬的她也只能抓住任何觸得的浮木。只是，總覺得在此之中有些違和感。那真的只是母親的聲音嗎？在此之中似乎還混入著其他雜音。

若有餘力，他當然也想弄懂到底在銀龍一族身上出了什麼事。他也想成為真正被人所期待的存在，然而這意味著風險極高的賭搏。

在人類的賭盤上被迫成為喪家犬十幾年的他，已經不想再把好不容易得到的一切投入未知領域中。就算因此指責他缺乏良知或人性也罷，從來沒被當作人類看待的他，究竟又為何非得遵循人類的道德觀不可呢？

他的要求從未過多，甚至在凡人看來理所當然。

忖至此，少年忍不住加據了臂膀的力道，擁緊他唯一擁有的。

就只是這樣而已，就算無法被理解也無所謂，至少就這樣讓他們──

這時，突如其來的窒息感截斷了他未完的祈願，好似突然鬆開的絞刑臺木板，產生差點扯斷頸椎似的劇痛。

「該……死……！」

纏於頸間的缺氧感蔓延至額間，伴隨好似被荊棘攀附般的刺痛，立刻使CROW的飛行軌跡變得歪七扭八，不一會便高速擦撞山壁，煙塵肆起，禽跡與獸影驚慌逃竄。

直至狼狽落地，褐髮少年全身痛覺近乎失控。滾落林間的他艱困地向前匍匐，聚精會神地盯著不遠處，中了助眠術仍在昏睡中的JOKER，這是勉強能促使自己動彈的唯一方法。

不需要別人提醒，他也知道發生了什麼事，甚至該說，這種感覺他一輩子忘不了──是使役咒。

從何時開始的？到底是怎麼暴露的？

暴露的只有自己？還是連JOKER也一起？

顯然對方是在靜待他出洞後追跡並出手，難不成就連自己想盡可能遠離這裡也被預料到了？

「可……惡……！」

朝著戀人的方向艱困地挪近，CROW用於支撐前行的拳頭狠狠砸往地面，指尖的光元素激起了細小的火花。

「至少……」

知覺也漸漸被咒術癱瘓，即使他眼裡望得見自己的臂膀至指尖皆拚了命正在向前伸，褐髮少年卻再也無法靈活地操縱它們。

「至少……讓他……」

CROW幾乎是靠著逐步被削弱的意志苦撐，不斷追求著與地脈的連繫，有一搭沒一搭地擾動著周圍的粉塵與霧氣，盡可能朝黑髮少年的方向聚集。

多一點、再多一點，直到把他的身影全然掩蓋──

突然，視線之外伸來的鞋根狠狠落下，踐踏在褐髮少年不斷前伸的指掌上，此時折磨全身的痛覺，幾乎讓CROW只剩下視覺的恥辱感。

「看到你還活著，能想像我們有多高興嗎？照耀鎮民的八咫烏啊。」

他知道那個語調，一直以來伴隨他的成長，表面上是撫佐英雄的祭司，實為握緊鎖鏈支配自己的馴獸師。

他似乎是被處刑的鎮長，也就是生父的親戚，就連長相也和那個男人神似得噁心，儼然就是那個男人的亡靈。八成正因為他們之間相連的那抹骯髒血脈，才會令束縛在他身上的使役術格外奏效。

「喂，還有其他人！」

祭司身旁簇擁而上的士兵如此一喊，幾乎令CROW的心底涼了半截。卻只能眼睜睜望著他們探入煙霧聚集處摸索，最後將掌中武器對準了藏匿其中的黑髮少年。

「人類……？」

「喂，這傢伙完全沒反應哪。」

「這是你用來磨牙的糧食嗎？簡直就像害怕自己的寶貝骨頭被藏起，將它埋進土中的笨狗一樣。」

「他跟我、毫無關係，一點也……沒有！」

「是麼？」

邊言，馴獸師從容地舉起指掌比了個隨性的手勢，探入迷霧中的士兵隨即全伸長了武器，刃鋒抵向JOKER的咽喉。

「毫無關係？但是他身上感覺得到你的魔力，還有你身上也殘留著跟他相似的氣息……看來該換個問法。」

言至此，作為馴獸師的男人蹲下身，粗暴地扯著CROW的髮絲，強行拉高他的視線，毫無間距地將自身的瞪視貼上：

「他對你做了什麼？」

CROW的目光短暫地掃向煙塵中的少年，頓時恨透了稍早為何要對他下了助眠術，現在不是連反抗或逃脫的機會都沒了？

「別想隱瞞我們，這小鬼是什麼來歷？就算是人類的咒術師，也不會擁有這麼不尋常的魔力。從實招來，ᚨᚲᛖᛏᛁᚷᛟᚱᛟ。」

那串字母完整吐露的瞬間，猶如被全身電擊般精神緊繃，猶如母親的哭嚎不得不聽入耳內似的，前後連接的言語變得難以抗拒。

不能說出口。

得老實回答才行。

絕對不能告訴他。

照實吐露會輕鬆許多。

死也不想服從。

服從眼前的人類。

在此之前積蓄已久的厭惡感，以及被植入的思想兩者激烈衝撞，即使使勁全身的氣力也阻止不了下鄂被一股無形的力道粗暴撐開，發出顫抖的音節。

「黑……龍……災……」

至此，CROW幾乎繃緊了全身的神經，才壓制喉間的下個音節共鳴而起。打從心底不想用那個詞彙稱呼他，JOKER並不是災厄，眼前的人類才是。

越是抗拒，方才淹沒感官的痛覺潮又再次掀起，這使他回想起數天前第一次與母親見面時，包圍他與JOKER那股致命的瘴氣，光是觸碰就好比被扔進熔岩全身燒灼似的。

過度折磨逐漸令CROW麻木起來，掙扎的視線掃過凝視自己與JOKER的每張人類臉孔。

人類、人類、人類，又是人類，擅自把價值觀嵌入他體內的人類。

為什麼總是針對他？

他的要求從來不過份，人們期望的所有都達成得沒話說了，為什麼還要不斷搶去他手中僅有的一切。天空只剩下圓塔頂端小小一塊，過著被栓著鐵鏈的生活，又被迫對著萬分厭惡的物種擺出親和的微笑，還得接二連三地染得滿手鮮血殺害其他幻想種族，現在還逼著他背叛自己最在乎的人。

「龍族……？」

「黑色災厄！」

包圍他們的人類士兵全倒抽了口氣，至於作為馴獸師的祭司又奮力扯住銀龍少年的髮根，將他的目光強行拽往自己。

「你窩藏了理應處理掉的敵人？」

「…………」

至此，CROW在劇痛中倒是不甘示弱地回瞪了對方一眼。

敵人？理應處理掉？

到底是指哪邊才對呢？

不知不覺，周圍瘴氣中漫起的低語清晰起來。

──饒不了……

──燒光他們、凍死他們……

「給你個彌補的機會罷，做完你該做的事，ᚨᚲᛖᛏ……」 

「住嘴……住嘴、住嘴住嘴住嘴！」

就在發覺對方將再次呼喊扯住操偶線的那個名字時，褐髮少年猛然抬頭，理智幾乎斷了線，對著距離極近的祭司額間狠狠一撞。

剎那的反抗，旋即換來一波癱瘓感官的燒灼與刺痛，好似少年被拋入了針叢中穿刺得體無完膚。

但已經無所謂了。

折磨下差點昏厥的CROW幾秒間意識近乎恍惚，腦海中這段短暫的自由時光裡的點點滴滴。

第一次望見JOKER的人類姿態時，他在臨時點起的營火邊摘下斗蓬連帽回首，那時的他，所在之處刺眼得令人火大；

當自己還因背上的箭傷所苦，瑟縮在陰暗的地下通道，是JOKER化成龍型，點起火肺為自己取暖著，那或許是記憶裡最溫暖的觸感；

逃離母親所在的地下神殿，自己坐在床邊垂首望著渾身是傷的他，第一次嚐到了瀕臨失去的恐懼；

這天早晨也是在他溫柔的輕撫中醒來。

他的要求從沒過多，只是苦苦乞求，乞求不要再從他身上剝奪任何東西。

為什麼連這點都做不到？

曾經讓他感受到活著真好的回憶，不是為了失去而存在。

更不是為了被眼前的人類踐踏而存在。

如果怎麼也無法如願的話，不如在自己被搜刮一空以前，率先掠奪對方罷。

──墜入地獄、殺光他們……

回過神來，瘴氣中的低語宛若就在耳邊傾速。

誰都好，只要能擺脫人類，只要能讓他們碰不了JOKER，都無所謂。

誰都好，只要阻止最令人作嘔的事態發生，他願意付出任何代價。

發覺祭司遭到攻擊的士兵在此時回首備戰，卻因陰影處不斷匯聚而來的瘴氣而無法接近。

「人、類……」

瘴氣的侵蝕令馴獸師也不得不退開，慶幸在此之前對人類而言宛若劇毒的渾黑氣體已經毀了他的聲帶，至少短時間無法再喊CROW的真名了。

此刻，母親的心聲成為了孩兒的心聲。

即使他的人生如此短暫，卻彷彿全身積累了大地長久以來無法傾吐的怨恨。

瘴氣與使役咒的反撲同時襲來，幾乎令褐髮少年隨時可能在下一秒被吞噬殆盡，就連他也不懂還有什麼支撐著自己。

只要能用的都用上罷。

為了不再被剝削得連靈魂也枯竭。

為了脫離那個出生以來只為了承受詛咒而不斷被呼喊的真名。

──ᚨᚲᛖᛏᛁᚷᛟᚱᛟ

忽然，有股語氣截然不同的呼喊，突兀得古怪，在成群的怨念中格外明顯。

是誰在呼喊他，卻不帶任何蠻橫的祈願？

他環視四周，掃視著人類們驚恐的面容，還有祭司猙獰的怒顏，最後來到塵土中的仆伏地面黑髮少年。

這麼說來，這和JOKER的心語有些相似。

就在這時，前進的腳步被拉住了，不願意讓他望瘴氣的方向靠攏。起初，年輕的八咫烏對於那股妨礙他的阻力煩躁不已。下意識地只想甩開，但使役咒的反噬使他全身痛得不聽使喚。

「別妨礙我……！」

──你不是孤身一人。

少年挾雜血絲的目光，再次掃過憎恨的人類們，下咒的祭司咽喉仍被瘴氣緊繞，面色痛苦地在地上打滾，唾液混著血水滴落地面；至於他帶來的人類士兵們，則連手上的武器都拿不穩，同時戒備著自己，以及塵土中的JOKER。

──別踏往那裡，那裡沒有你想要的東西。

「別指揮我！」

周圍的瘴氣不斷朝CROW聚集，其觸上肌膚的瞬間，化為烙鐵般的高溫。但這都無所謂了，反正拜人類所賜，他的感官早已癱瘓。此時的褐髮少年思緒中早已只剩下渾沌，以及對人類滿溢而出的殺意。

──不可以，別去那裡。

攔住自己不沉入瘴氣的力道越來越強烈，甚至連同使役咒的刺痛也逐漸拉遠。正確來說，更像是阻隔於其間，擋下了所以直接刺激神經的痛楚。

痛覺的退潮，致使他終於發覺那股在他體內拉鋸的力道來自何方。

他簡直不敢相信，那股魔力並非隨著地脈流入，而是一直都藏在自己體內，四散在身體的每個角落，直至此時才漸漸凝聚且膨脹至可被察覺的程度。

為什麼那種東西會在自己體內？

至此，他忍不住轉頭瞄了眼藏在塵土中的JOKER，卻發現煙塵裡已不見人影。

他張望四周，連忙找尋摯愛的身影之際，卻被人從背後無聲無息地抱個滿懷。

「別去那裡。」

環住褐髮少年的力道並不大，甚至感受得到對方為了使勁全力而雙臂微顫，多半是稍早的助眠術尚未全然褪去。但真正令人在意的，卻是CROW眼睜睜望著與他肢體接觸的臂膀，正被他身上的瘴氣侵蝕而瘀血，正如之前他們探入地底神殿尋找生母時那般。

那時JOKER全身的傷勢直到現在也在記憶裡深深烙印。

「放手！不想死的話就給我放手！」

「我拒絕！」

隨著體內不知名的魔力替他阻去使役咒的衝擊，CROW的手腳好使許多，為此瘋狂推拒著緊擁自己的同行人，只想將他從不斷燒傷他的瘴氣間推遠。不料越是掙扎，對方卻越執著。

「別往那種東西靠攏，快燒掉它，我知道你可以。」

就在這時，原本僵持於不遠處的人類士兵終於耐不住性子，提起武器朝著兩人攻來。偏偏身後的JOKER快了一步，操縱著腳下的影子，其化為數把縫影匕首，穿過了人族的陰影，就此封住他們的行動。下一秒，原先他們面前的地面泛起瘴氣熊熊燃燒，要不是JOKER搶先鎖住他們的步伐，早成了成堆的焦骨。

「住手，CROW，別再做這種事！」

「如果你還清醒，就應該知道他們想要我宰了你吧？這些敗類……」

「也許有辦法能暫時擺脫使役術，不要除掉他們也可以。」

「少跟我鬼扯！」

「……你應該、感覺到了吧？就在你體內。」

聞言，年輕的八咫烏不免一愣，此時能讓他擺脫劇痛而掙扎反擊的那股魔力，確實就是身後情人所言的最佳證據。

此時，他感受得到身後的黑髮少年忍著劇痛將額面貼上了他的脊骨，傳遞而來的心語強烈地撼動著全身。

──集中精神在纏住你的使役咒上，盡可能想像為成形的實體，任何東西都可以。相信我，唯有這次也好，相信我！

若轉換為平時口中吐露的言語，肯定等同於聲嘶力竭的吶喊那般傾盡全力。

──CROW！

最後在心底共鳴而起的那聲呼喊，彷彿在腦海中起了揮之不去的回音。褐髮少年的目光再次掃過了緊盯著他的人類們，以及已經在折磨之下奄奄一息的祭司。

只要再前進兩步，就永遠不用再忍受這些死上百次都不足惜的生物了，如此一來誰也無法阻礙他。

「CROW……唔……」

不料，這念頭一浮現，攀附而來的瘴氣似乎與他的想法起了共鳴，體內流淌的魔力為他緩衝了痛覺，卻緩衝不了擁住自己的情人，其身上不斷失控的侵蝕。

回首凝望著JOKER咬牙迎上他的視線，那抹澄灰總是如同鏡面。過往的自己與之相視，只望得見無盡的黑洞。但此時甚至更糟，瘴氣污濁的燄光在對方的目光中不斷歪斜肆虐。

曾經，唯獨一個人真心回應過他的願望，只要他付出一些代價，而那代價只有自己付得起。那時的CROW有些驚喜，匯集他所渴求一切事物的人，卻有著與自己相同的願望。

而如今，他的抉擇卻在傷害那個唯一。

情人的緊擁下，抗拒之物，渴求之物，才漸漸鮮明起來。

褐髮少年又沉靜了幾秒，這才掩上雙眼，壓制心底那股就快抓狂似的氣燄。並試圖以思緒補捉先前不斷擾亂自己的痛覺，專注於其中，即能感受到那股護著自己，阻隔詛咒消磨的魔力發光似地在體內閃爍發熱，又漸漸將那股惱人的窒息感與刺痛凝結。

這時，他感受到JOKER湊向了耳後，以輕盈的低語注入低詠：

「ᛈᛖᚱᛊᛟᚾᚨ。」

眨眼間，腦海中彷彿聽見玻璃碎裂般的脆響，在後腦勺不斷迴盪，而在體內瞬間破碎的事物，不止於像陶瓷般砸成數塊碎片而已，就連碎片本身也風化似地化為沙狀，頓時細碎得難以捉模。

回過神來，CROW已抓不著先前不斷束縛身軀的使役酷刑，或者該說，現在那股人類使出的惡咒被沖得細碎，即使依然累積於體內，也已一事無成。

體內共鳴而起的那股魔力，似乎在達成使命後跟著衰弱，也因此使得褐髮少年終於能趁隙追溯它們的軌跡。

出乎意料的是，它們分別來自於不同的時刻，每次接吻、每次纏綿。甚至還有更早的，當他們第一次以人類姿態相遇，還潛伏於水底養傷時，JOKER苦勸他勉強入口的食物裡也含有它們。

且那與其說是股魔力，不如說是股渴望自由的執念。隨著JOKER的言語，以及其接觸，無意間化為言靈與執念不斷流入體內，長時間積累，才達到先前的規模。

不過這終究只是推測而已，看來事後要質問對方的事可多了。

──JOKER，你……

心音忽然中斷，這才促使少年們不得不正視身上的污穢之氣。

見狀，CROW一聲咂舌，將注意力轉向林間透入的陽光，從中引導而來的光精靈化為銀白的烈燄，將附著於彼此身上的瘴氣燃燒殆盡。

年輕的八咫烏轉向了阻隔於他們與人類之間的瘴氣，意圖如法炮製，卻發現自己所操縱的白燄燒得再望，也滅不了光輝中扭曲的污濁色彩。

對此，CROW又加劇了元素精靈匯聚的濃度，原先在銀火中眩目的輝澤，竟被迅速吞噬，事情越來越不對勁起來。

就在這時，身後剛鬆開臂膀的同行人，突然朝著自己退避，背脊猛然相撞。CROW回首，迎上了黑髮少年極其警戒的神色，方意識到周圍的氣息突然以驚人的速度陷入混濁。

積存於地表的瘴氣似乎被全然喚醒，這讓CROW首先聯想到先前對人類的強烈厭惡感。

「難不成……」 

「恐怕不是。」

瘴氣確實正朝著他們緩慢靠攏──正確來說，是朝著距離他們相當接近的生命靠攏。顯然此時與瘴氣共鳴的並不是他們。

──CROW，剛才就想問了，關於那個呼喊你真名的人類。

視線同時跨越面前燃燒的瘴氣時，黑髮少年以心語再次提問，其深灰的眼眸變得銳利而警戒。

那股污濁的燄光彼端，原先被反擊而倒地的祭司，以幾乎人體難以達到的姿式反彎起腰骨，歪扭地起了身，還伴隨著關節散架的細響不斷。正是那抹令人毛骨悚然的身影不斷吸取著來自四方的瘴氣，藉此不斷膨脹。

──那根本不是人類，那到底是什麼生物？

就在這時，理應是人類祭司的不明物身上燃燒的瘴氣沸騰起來，又在眨眼間迅速濃縮，連同更遙遠的瘴氣一併吸納，頓時化為黑洞般的淵藪，光線也快被大口吞食。

霎時，就連坐擁地脈加護的混血龍族少年們，也不禁被那股高濃度的魔力塊逼壓得不斷卻步。與幾週前遇到的截然不同，若說被瘴氣污染的純血龍族好似整座被怨念詛咒的巨峰，此時眼前吸食瘴氣的人型怪物，好比大地蘊釀數百年的惡意如連峰般綿延不絕。那絕對不只是單獨由母親產生的怨氣，而是整片土地長年積累而來的，屬於政爭、屬於族群衝突，屬於居於此處人類全體的業。

至此，CROW迅速反應過來，無論那個從小控制著他的祭司究竟是不是人類，但其本質終究與地底潛伏的生母相差甚遠，如此龐大的能量根本不可能長時間積蓄其中──下一秒將發生什麼可想而知。

這次，兩人不約而同地架起了結界，但不像往常那般單純包裹著他們的四面八方，而是刻意將所有魔力濃度集中於正前方。

就在他們頗具默契地攬住彼此的腰，撲伏於地面的下一秒，瘴氣集合體果真炸了開來。

眩目的閃光之後緊接著是吞噬聽覺與視覺的黑淵籠罩一切，震盪肺腑的巨響幾乎連少年們的腦殼也快翹開。烈燄也無所畏懼的半龍少年們，都能感受到此時空氣變得灼熱難熬，慶幸浮現於表膚的龍鱗尚能作為緩衝免於灼傷。

更令人喘不過氣的，是撞擊在結界上的衝擊，眨眼間其表層已大肆龜裂，透出縫隙的不祥氣息使他們背脊發麻。只要其中一人稍稍鬆手，兩人極可能同時在衝擊中灰飛湮滅。

直至衝擊全然平息，他們早已伏於地上喘得誰也起不了身。

真有餘裕能起身觀望四周，也是數分鐘後的事了。這才發覺除了他們腳邊的地面還看得見原先的色彩，在此之外早已化為焦土和殘燄，甚至還望得見瘴氣的殘留冉冉飄蕩。

彼此攙扶著起身後，JOKER的目光迅速掃向距離爆炸核心稍稍偏移的角度，目光裡的茫然顯而易見。先前的爆炸下，原本站在那裡的人類士兵，根本連屍骨都沒能留下。

「那不是你的錯，就算你沒控制他們的行動，你覺得他們能逃多遠？」

聞言，黑龍少年隨之認真思索起來，轉頭以目光估算起人類的腳程，卻也因此發覺他的行為有多沒意義──畢竟如今他們的視線所至，已不存在任何生命。

然而，這場災厄並未至此走向終結。

抬頭一望，在爆炸瞬間噴上空中的穢物，在衝擊之後再也忍受不住重力的牽引，其化為暴雨侵襲整片大地。

不下幾秒，少年們敏銳的知覺便被萬物鋪天蓋地的悲鳴淹沒。元素精靈也慌忙逃竄，在混血龍族的眼中好比被風暴牽引的巨流翻滾不斷。

CROW不禁感到可笑起來，數分鐘前還期盼著人類滅亡的自己，目睹著這一幕時，卻沒有任何喜悅感，甚至震驚得停止了思考。或許直到此刻到來以前，他真的還未深刻理解過，對生命本身的詛咒意味著什麼。

他轉頭打量了眼身旁的黑髮少年，他看來比想像中冷靜許多。

JOKER目不轉睛地凝視著某個方向，那裡是死亡吶喊最激烈之處，亦是CROW渡過轉變期時收留他們的聚落所在方向。只見他抿著唇，神情再怎麼麻木，目光裡的抑鬱卻沉重無比。

這讓褐髮少年猛然想起，他們剛認識，還躲在地下通道養傷時，JOKER曾這麼說過：他從未想過要毀掉任何地方，帶來毀滅的終究是人類自己。

這肯定不是他第一次望見這等景象，或許每當他目睹這畫面，都會忍不住祈禱這是此生的最後一次。

然而此時的兩人，光是保命就已精疲力盡，更甭談再去費心解救誰。

但顯然JOKER並不這麼認為。

幾秒的沉澱，身旁的黑髮少年又拖起疲憊的腳步前進。

「你想去哪？」

被拽住臂膀時，黑龍少年稍稍停頓半晌，回首時倦容勉強揚起嘴角。

「我去去就回。」

「開什麼玩笑？這種狀況下你還要去哪……唔……」

話才出口一半，胸口突如其來的刺痛使CROW縮緊了咽喉，頓時雙腿氣力全無，好比被長矛刺穿般的痛楚使少年再也發不出半點聲音。

──這是無法擺脫的罪業。

低語細細響起，猶似伴隨童年的女性哭聲，但語氣強烈得足以使人背脊發麻。

──誰也沒能逃脫，想逃的誰也沒能成功。

聽來那嗓音與束縛自己的祭司，以及沒見過幾次面的生父相似得可怕。但又不只如此，那聲音不只一人，而是難以數清的集合體。在此之中，還包含了無數令少年感到陌生的語調。

──先祖留給我們的遺產不曾是榮耀，而是無盡的詛咒，你我都有份。

──當我們只能消極接受死亡侵食，就註定你也走不出這裡。

此起彼落的低語越來越近，還與鎖鏈似的金屬聲響相伴。

先前使役術的消磨、瘴氣的侵蝕，直至那波爆炸的衝擊，終於在這一刻磨盡了CROW的體力。

同行人的呼喊聽來逐漸遙遠，只記得他的意識中斷前，那抹不請自來的低語宛若貼著耳緣：

──你以為只有你能逃過嗎？不可能的。

◇ ◇ ◇

熔岩鎮上，設置著專門用於囚禁八咫烏的祭壇，就位於城鎮的最深處。若從不知情的鎮民視角來看，裡面肯定像白馬王子的寢宮那般華麗。實際上，那裡只有張單純的石床、用以壓制混血龍族魔力的結界裝置，以及高到必須擁遠翅膀才搆得著的挑高天窗，為了讓透入的日光能為戰事中負傷的八咫烏得已治癒。

簡而言之，就只是個高塔狀的獸籠。

CROW睜開雙眼時，一眼便認出了那副令人厭惡的天窗。

從石床上爬起，卻發覺過硬的床面並不如記憶中冰冷，垂首一瞧，才意識到自己身上及身下都鋪著毛毯。

抬首環視，原本空無一物的獸籠裡，卻被堆滿了典藉與石板。至於原先用於控制自己的結界裝置，似乎被外力砸壞了──與其說是砸，看起來更像是被誰粗暴地抬起腳踹壞的。這等破壞力，也只有龍族做得到了罷。

「CROW……？」

順著呼喊轉過頭，只見黑髮少年抱著比身高高上數倍的書疊步入籠內，在發覺自己起身後連忙找尋空位放下，快步奔往石床邊。

「你為什麼會在這裡？這是怎麼回事？」

「我帶你過來的。」

邊言，JOKER垂下了視線，坐往石床邊緣。

「這裡已經無人生存了，但至少他們所用的咒術知識和紀錄應該還在，或許能讓我搞懂你胸口的詛咒是怎麼回事。從你胸口冒起的詛咒鏈，差點把你拽進地底，幸好地脈的加護保住了你。」

此言一出，流著銀龍之血的少年這才垂首望向自己的心口，在意識中斷前好似被長矛貫穿般劇痛，而如今，仍滲著烏黑的血漬。

「還記得之前射中你背的暗箭嗎？你身上的傷口跟它的氣味很接近，卻又不只是單純的瘴氣，而是更……」

至此，黑髮少年臉色一沉，似乎在腦海中打撈著可用的詞彙：

「更喪心病狂的詛咒。」

清醒後漸漸襲來的乏力感，促使年輕的八咫烏又躺回了石床上，望著被大量物品填滿，又失去了原先的囚禁機能，周圍也變得溫暖許多的獸籠，這還是他第一次覺得這裡看來順眼許多。

他不難想像為何JOKER會湊巧選中此處安置自己，畢竟在山區層層堆疊的建築群中，只有這間獸籠的日光相對充足。甚至入夜以後也能接受月光的滋養，對流著黑龍之血的少年而言也無壞處罷。

思索至此，CROW迎上了對方明顯無精打彩的眼神，不經意地提起指節，滑過黑髮少年已經有些凹陷泛黑的眼眶。

「我睡多久了？」

聞言，只見JOKER抿了抿唇，遲疑半晌才答道：「兩天左右。」

也就是說，這段時間對方都沒閤眼過。

「換手罷，你需要休息。」

「…………」

這提議換來了不尋常的靜默，抬眼而望，只見黑髮少年抓下了按在他眼角的指尖，頭也不回地快步走向先前步入獸籠時懷裡的書籍堆，便席地而坐翻閱起來。

「你沒聽見嗎，換手，你需要休息。」

「這是書庫裡最後一批和禁咒相關的資料了，答案一定在這裡。」

「JOKER，」

「再一下、再一下就好。」

突然，翻動的書頁戛然而止，從字叢中發覺關鍵詞的黑髮少年，傾向書頁專注細讀起來，然而，隨著他的視線追向段落的句點，面色幾乎刷得慘白。

「JOKER，」

這次呼喊他時，對方彷彿與全世界的聲音隔覺般呆然坐在原地，即使搖動他的肩頭也毫無反應。

失措之際，CROW也順著方才同行人的視線，細讀起書頁上的段落。

目光來到段落最尾時，他也無力地跌坐地面，不經意地抬首輕撫心口的黑色血痕。

原來和生母相同的詛咒，足以將純血龍族永遠禁錮地底。只是半龍的他們想掙脫又談何容易？

CROW這才終於能稍微理解，為何他的願望從來不會被人類滿足。

對注定會被拽入地底直至腐朽的生命而言，任何希望與溫情都會在最後一刻成為絕望。

T.B.C.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※舊文搬運，原文發表於 2020/9/12

〈15〉──JOKER side.

「龍族司掌大地與萬物的流脈，在過去的人類眼中，其與呼風喚雨的神無異。」

少年依稀記得，在他踏上旅途前，監護人是如此告訴他的：

「然而切記，即便如此，龍也不過是大陸眾多生命的一環，吾等並非神靈，無法使命運逆流，更無法強行竄改，吾等所能做的只是依其流向順勢牽引罷了。」

那句話抽象得難以全然理解，甚至他誤解了其中的大部份。

「言靈向性極好的你，應該比我們魔女一族更容易將祈願轉為言靈潛伏於他人體內吧？」

那是旅途中相遇的魔女所言，那時坐在森林小屋中解析著咒術筆記的金髮少女，在解開了紙上的術式公式後，瞇起水藍的目光笑得直率：

「也就是說呢，只要你對自由的祈願，注入被人類使役的奇幻種族體內，並且被苦苦掙扎的他們回應的話，即使無法破除使役咒本身，肯定也能為他們帶來一點希望吧。」

「不愧是PANTHER！」

得出結論的時點間，一旁的貓妖興奮地歡呼起來。

JOKER深深記得那天他離開魔女的森林時，天真地對世間重新懷抱希望，還以為命運其實站在他的身側。

為此他迫不及待地潛入了曾為他故鄉的城鎮地下，即使他早已不記得在此生活的溫暖時光，也早已記不起在地下成群的半龍中，是否存在著他的親人或朋友。

耐著記憶裡的夢魘不斷咆哮，試圖和被鎖在地底的同胞發出心語呼喊，只要有一個人願意回應就好，肯定會為這片被人類支配的大陸帶來轉機。

…………

他在地底繞了許久，直到記憶深處的夢魘使他衰弱，才不得不離去。

即便如此，地底只聽得見失去理智的獸鳴。

他這才想起，那些被使役的半龍，起初在沒有龍的自覺下經歷轉變期，眼睜睜望著自己的軀殼膨脹成為怪物，再加上感官的敏銳度倍增。這些都是他自己也經歷過的，慶幸一心求死的他巧遇了如今的監護人，才終於迎來轉機。

那他們呢？在此之後只能在咒術凌遲中載浮載沉，人格至心智的碎散說不定反而還幸福一點。

狼狽逃離故鄉地牢的他，漫無目的地飛行了許久，直至一頭撞入巨大的河口中，才稍稍清醒了些。

飄浮至河岸的少年，茫然望著不斷送往大海的流體中，挾雜著人類冶煉時排出的污染物，其將澄澈的水域染成了詭異的色彩。

這時他才懂了，監護人所言的命運，非常現實地是站在人類那一方。

原以為抓到生存意義的自己，實則活像個馬戲團舞臺上的小丑。

他始終是命運的囚徒，就連自以為能探得的希望也鎖在鐵籠之外。

那時的自己肯定無法想像，這段差點被他屏棄的咒術知識，又會在意想不到之處成為轉捩點。

就在自己灌入CROW體內的言靈被其掙扎的意識激發時，也將魔力的主人從昏睡中刺激至清醒。睜開雙眼，望見煙塵之外圍勦著摯愛的人類。明明是施術者的他，也有些目瞪口呆。

確實，像CROW這樣在被使役術控制後，仍能長時間保持自我意識的案例並不多見，畢竟那對承受咒術的生命而言，是極其磨人的酷刑。

這突如其來的轉折，使他驚喜不已。甚至誤以為，命運之流終於回到了他們的手上。

實則不然。

陷入死寂的獸籠中，黑髮少年已愣在原地許久。

直至眼角餘光瞥見CROW也在讀了面前典籍的段落後，跟著乏力地跌坐下來，JOKER這才稍稍清醒些許，又繼續翻動面前的書頁，總算在接近終結的扉頁上，找到了繁雜的計算公式。

「這應該是他們對你下咒時留下的，只要能解析細節的話，說不定……」

言至此處，身旁的褐髮少年也跟著起了身，端詳起公式中的每個符號。他們甚至連找文具註解都嫌太花時間，索性咬破了指尖，便在灰白的地面記錄起來。

然而，越是解析出禁咒的細節，就越將他們推入深淵。

人類為了控制住與他們有著巨大差距的幻獸，幾乎無所不用其極，甚至連同類的性命也能視作糞土。試圖將CROW捲入地下封印的禁咒已經餵養了十幾年，灌入無數的生命，包含幻獸，亦包含政爭或被迫害的人類，而最後完成禁咒的，則是透過龍血改造，生來用以控制CROW的祭司。

這根本不是短時間內能靠地脈支撐強行抵消的業。

這實在讓人感到匪夷所思，為什麼鎮上的人民，能如此忍受管理階層輕易地將如此龐大的人數直接獻祭？這和JOKER旅途中所見的人類本性相差甚遠。

不過，比起對人類充滿疑問，比起感嘆人性的弔詭，更不能接受的是，命運又想將他好不容易尋得的事物，從他手中無情地抽走。

「這段我解析出來了，咒術、的核心……是……咳、咳……」

話語才吐露半段，CROW突然別開面孔，便是一陣連咳，自嘴角溢出的黑血滴落了地面。見狀，黑髮少年迅速抽起了口袋的手帕，為他擦去嘴角的殘血。

同行人昏迷的這兩天，也不斷像這樣咳著黑血。

地脈的支援終究不會是永遠，畢竟這詛咒連純血龍族都能送入煉獄了，何況是血緣中有一半是人類的他們。

照目前CROW衰弱的速度，或許兩週──或許3到5天。

這麼短的時間，他們根本來不及向外求援。大陸上對禁咒足夠掌握的機構或城鎮，以龍翼飛行至少也需要15天的路程，但現在的他們根本難以全速趕路，歷時總得算上個雙倍。

輕拍著褐髮少年顫抖的背，JOKER的思緒幾乎一團亂，千頭萬緒終究理不出個辦法來，到底該怎麼做，才能救回CROW？

「咒術的核心……是心臟，同時也是人類直接下咒的起源處。」

褐髮少年沙啞地嗓音接續起先前未完的發現，至此JOKER似乎靈光一閃，轉頭望向CROW染滿血漬的心口。

「如果強行拔除核心呢？混血龍族即使沒有了心臟，地脈也能暫代至臟器再生為止。」

聞言，CROW揚起了帶點嘲諷的笑意：

「……講得好像你試過一樣」

確實試過，正是因為沒死成才會知道的。但JOKER選擇了沉默，只是有些僵硬地跟著陪笑，直到摯愛再次開口，將他心裡好不容易點起的希望再次擰熄。

「我不覺得可行呢。」

邊言，褐髮少年伸手指向書頁尾端的術式：「我知道這段構築術式，是追跡魔法的一種，用以追尋不同生命體的魔力氣息。」

「也就是說，就算你把我的心臟掏出來甩得老遠，害我痛到抓狂，詛咒還是能憑著心臟附著的魔力氣息找到我。而臟器被摘掉可是重傷，你這麼做大概是在加速我被詛咒吞噬罷，適得其反呢。」

邊聽著身旁少年帶點玩笑意味的反駁，JOKER不免佩服起他來，為什麼他還能像這樣保持餘裕？

翻動扉頁，最絕望的莫過於他們迎來了術式筆記的完結，在此之中已經不存在任何線索。

至此，黑髮少年又搖搖晃晃地起身，打算前進時，卻被身旁人拉住。

「你該休息了。」

「資料裡說不定還有看漏之處，我還不想放棄。」

「JOKER！」

他將獸籠中的典籍又翻了兩遍，中途差點昏厥了無數次，到他準備進入第三遍時，視線早已一片模糊，分不清字母的差異，想翻動書頁的手腕也不再聽其使喚。這不免令JOKER惱怒起來，如此分秒必爭的時刻，為何身體的每個機能都在和他唱著反調。

「聽我說，JOKER。」

唯獨聽覺，還能補捉到同室的情人拖著帶點踉蹌的步伐走來，在自己身側坐下，以略顯蠻恨的力道拽倒了黑髮少年，將他擁在懷中，輕撫著被冷汗濡溼的墨色捲髮。

「這裡已經沒有你能做的了，明天就啟程罷，就你一個人。你只要像我們相遇以前那樣，繼續旅行就好了。」

此語一出，燒上心頭的氣燄把黑髮少年兩天來一直忍在眼角的淚珠全逼出了眼眶。他好想回嘴，卻已疲倦得無力開口。

為什麼命運總是對他如此嚴苛？

就連好不容易尋得的所有也要蠻橫地搶走。

他不懂，真的搞不懂。

無法逆流，無法強行竄改，依其流向順勢牽引以後，到底剩下了什麼？

他到底又是為了什麼而來到這裡？

這到底算什麼？

T.B.C.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※內含血腥要素（但我不能說在哪），請觀看時斟酌

〈16〉──CROW side.

他大概做夢也不會想到有這麼一天，能自由自在地操縱著雙足步過城鎮的轉角，抓起礦車中晶亮的魔法礦石任意端詳，又隨性坐在視野夠寬敞的石階上仰望星空。

今夜的城鎮──或者該說是這三天的城鎮已經沒有能點起照明造成光害的生物了，彷彿所有曾在地面繁華渡日的生命全搬遷上了天，點點星火閃爍，又襯托著比它們更加遙遠的星群匯聚成時疏時密的銀色顏料，在一望無際的黑絨畫布上盡情傾洩、漫延與噴灑。

只是，他過得不太安寧。

他在獸籠休息一陣子，醒來時，已經只剩下他一個人。這樣也好，道別之類的冗事，實在是太浪費時間了，反正自己一點也不想為他送行。

在此之後，當他開始不習慣只剩下自己而過於寂靜時，那些詛咒發動前耳邊傳來的低語便會響起，且他們不再只有聲音，而是連同身姿也與自己如影隨形。

──在結束以前，我們會一直看著你。

──你很快就會加入我們……不，為了你……都是你害的，害我們根本沒有真正活著過。

起初，CROW打算視若無睹，但他們實在太過煩人，不停地出聲，生怕自己忘了他們就在身後似的。

不過，也多虧那些亡靈，他還是弄懂了一些事，特別是過往曾經存在於熔岩鎮的銀龍信仰，也就是關於母親。

簡單來說，就是一群怕麻煩的鄉愿們，意識到事情不對勁時，才發現他們漸漸在咒術發展發達後冷落已久的信仰對象，被人以極其複雜的禁咒封印了，偏偏主事者剛在鎮上的政爭中死亡，只能眼睜睜看著封印純血龍族的封印冒出大量瘴氣，他們只能投入不計其數的代價來抑止這場災難。

除此之外，銀龍遭到封印的底座上，還留下了自己這個燙手山芋。在害怕遭到報應與良心譴責彼此衝突下，他們終究沒有將完整的使役術套在當時還年幼的CROW身上。

不過，人類的管理階層發覺以自己的實力難以壓制禁咒和母親產生的瘴氣後，束手無策的他們，很快將腦袋動到混血龍族身上。

獸籠裡抑制CROW的拘束裝置不只是為了壓制他而存在，對人類而言，抽取龍族的魔力壓制地底不斷產出瘴氣的禁咒，這才是首要目的。

然而，人類的恐懼與不擇手段幾乎沒有下限可言的。

最終，管理階層中又有一小群人悄悄利用前鎮長遺留的資料，再現並改造了禁咒，試圖獻祭自己來控制住不斷外溢的瘴氣。

而如今圍繞在自己身邊的亡靈，大多為改造後禁咒的犧牲品，也包括了幾天前在他們面前吸飽瘴氣炸開的祭司。正確來說，那是管理階層的咒術師們，為了更完善地控制住CROW，而從前鎮長身上取得血液所製造出極其相似的人造生命，並謊稱是CROW生父的親戚，也怪不得其發動的使役術格外奏效。

很遺憾地，那群擅自作主的人類咒術師，大概萬萬沒想到，他們在將禁咒埋入祭司體內以後，卻使他也和銀龍之子一樣，開始承受著他們曾經信仰的銀龍女神所散發出之瘴氣誘惑，最後演變成如今這場滅絕災難。

忖至此，褐髮少年稍稍回過頭瞥了眼跟在自己身後的成群黑影。

那些是他憎惡不已的人類，以及為了控制自己而存在的馴獸道具，以及……和自己一樣，被禁錮於此的靈魂。

他們和自己一樣，哀歎過自身命運，對著天空與自由嚮往不已，最終被推向地獄的業火，他們別無選擇。

別無選擇？是這樣嗎？

至此，CROW的眼色顯得冰冷。

才怪，他們和自己一樣並未被奪走心智。可是他們終究成為了加害者，把手中的利刃捅向比自己晚出生的人，還把傷害視為理所當然，這點他自己也是一樣的。

要他對這樣的人產生同情是不可能的，門都沒有，就像他也一點都不需要誰同情自己一樣。

況且他們才不是同類。

褐髮少年撇撇嘴，又將視線拉往璀璨的天際。

人類社會中有個說法，死後的人們將會化為星火在夜空閃耀，默默守護著心愛之人，直到後者命數走盡，又一同在空中團聚。說來諷刺，現在的他已知道自己所愛之人不在夜空中，自己的歸屬也不會是。

他試著回想近半個月前他們闖進了神殿，尋得母親所在的地底，盡可能鉅細靡遺地拼湊起那裡的一景一物。想當然爾困難得很，畢竟當時他們連逃命都來不及了。

唯一可篤定的是，宛若煉獄的地底封印之座，他的最終歸屬，那裡肯定望不見這片晶亮的夜空。忖度至此，年輕的八咫烏心頭一涼，垂下面孔埋進了雙膝之間。

是否，他未曾知曉一切會比較幸福呢？

這念頭剛浮起，他便覺得可笑無比。

無論最終他會被命運扭曲成什麼樣子，從與JOKER相遇以後的每個選擇，都是難得他能自己作主的。想否定這段時間所經歷的一切，簡直就像在否定這段得來不易的自由，可恥至極。

就在這時，氣管定期地一陣不適，惹得少年一陣連咳，漆黑的街道上也望不見從其口中噴出的血，到底將磚地染成何種樣子。

──你也有這一天呢，自以為是的災厄之獸啊。

「閉嘴！」

CROW的夜視能力在奇幻種族中幾乎在平均水準以下，但原本還是比人類優秀些許，若有些微光，透過地脈的眷顧至少還能推估基本的空間輪廓。但如今地脈的加護大半都在體內維持著身體的機能，以及抵抗空氣中殘留的瘴氣。

因此，這還是CROW第一次以近乎人類的視角在他從小到大居住的城鎮走動。沒錯，就和他最深惡痛絕的人類一樣。

意識到這點，使他煩躁起來，忍不住快步離去。

步行之際，褐髮少年這才意識到，街道實在乾淨得有違常理。

三天前，吸收過量瘴氣的祭司走向崩壞而爆發，侵蝕生命的死之雨眨眼間殺死了大部份的鎮民，即使沒被雨水奪命，也會因為暴露於毒氣中活不過24小時。如此突然的情況，街道上應該滿地屍體才正常。

但現在少年瞇起眼掃視漆黑的街道，別說連半隻腐敗的手指，連屍臭味都聞不到，只有磚道外的泥地及花圃處隱約看得見不尋常的土堆鼓起。

至此，CROW大致猜出了屍體群的去向。

他忍不住朝著城門之外的遠方望去，這三天那個旋風般的黑色災厄翻遍了鎮內的典籍，又花時間照顧他的安危，居然還能空出時間把全鎮的死難者安葬？到底是怎麼做到的？

直到現在，他還是無法理解，明明JOKER也被人類傷得極深，卻還能維持著對人類的執著？他真的從未有過任何一點恨意？

若是如此，這實在是太扯了。他到底是怎麼活成那種鬼樣子的？

能不受情緒與既有的關係束縛，一心只想成為自己想成為的人……嗎？

著實令人羨慕──話雖如此，他大概壓根沒想把對方視作榜樣。

此時，銀龍後裔的少年忍不住揚起嘴角冷笑，腦海裡對方的側臉是如此深刻，即使他知道JOKER始終還沉浸於只有他自己能體會的迷惘之中。

──都是黑色災厄害的。是他把你帶離獸籠，讓一切失控了！

──是他毀了熔岩鎮！你也有份！

「就叫你們閉嘴了！」

要是事情有這麼好下結語就好了，當初先對自己放暗箭的可是人類自己。也不知道對方究竟是何居心，又對禁咒的事知道多少？或許正因為一無所知，只是單純發覺自己並非人類，才會做出那種蠢事吧。

也罷，人都死光了，探討這些都已不再重要。

最終，JOKER又會多背一條罪責罷，沒過多久整個大陸都會因為災厄的黑龍滅掉了一個城鎮而恐慌起來。那時的他又會抱著什麼心情看待那些流言？

就在這時，CROW腳踩了空，全身重心失衡，他的思緒甚至都來不及抽回，便承受一陣天旋地轉，直到整個背部撞上了硬物，足踝也被破碎的木板刺傷，渾身都像散架似地泛起撕裂痛楚。

他好不容易才翻過了身，睜眼卻發現，此時的夜空只能從自己稍早撞出的破口略微窺視。說巧不巧，飄蕩的雲霧掩去了天頂微弱的星光，讓他終究被黑暗吞噬。至此，CROW才氣餒地閉上雙眼。

人類的視野也太不方便了，這回連自己到底跌到什麼鬼地方都看不出來。

他也因此發覺，墜入地獄的自己格外平靜，這連他也感到驚訝。

原來絕望是可以被習慣的，實在是糟透了。

忽然，他摔入暗坑造就的騷動迅速平靜下來，好似有誰無聲地安撫了一切，反倒是身邊的亡靈變得嘈雜不已。

──是黑色災厄。

──陰魂不散的惡獸！

對此，CROW沉下了臉，嘆息間顯得無力。

「我不是說了，你只要繼續旅行就好了嗎？這裡已經沒你的事了。」

褐髮少年對著虛無的漆黑不悅地喊道。

起初，他略帶沙啞的嗓音，好似投入無底的井內，連回音也被吸收得徹徹底底。過了幾秒，周圍響起了微弱卻共鳴肺腑的低鳴。

──忍耐一下，我帶你出去。

語氣和緩的心念在腦海響起，同時CROW的背脊被一股鱗片特有的涼意鏟起，溫柔地護在火肺的暖意下。

眨眼間，高度有些歪斜迂迴地抬升，讓頂上的璀燦重見天日。

此時的褐髮少年只覺得心底一陣悶痛，他氣得難以克制，但對象並不是對方，而是他自己。

早該知道的，以JOKER的性格，怎麼可能就這樣認份地離去。

回到鎮上核心建築的路上，實在不是趟平順的旅程。這使他忍不住瞥了眼黑龍的翅膀，之前被生母削斷的半邊骨架是長回來了，但骨架間的蹼仍顯薄弱，這使得JOKER的飛行變得好似初次離巢的雛鳥般搖來晃去。

他們又飛回了城鎮最深處的獸籠，逕從塔頂的空洞降落，慶幸那本就是考量到龍的軀體大小而設計過的，混血黑龍還能順著石壁謹慎地滑下，但中途還是掃倒了幾個已經無法運作的拘束裝置。

被小心翼翼置回石床上的少年掃視獸籠，比他離開時更亂了，或許是對方曾經慌張地在空間中尋找自己也說不定。

如今他所熟悉的城鎮、人群百態，甚至是囚禁自己的牢籠，被人類強行賦予的人生，一切的一切，都被JOKER弄得亂七八糟。

將他送回此處的黑色巨獸，伸長了脖子，將頰邊冰涼的鱗片蹭上情人頸間，幾番依戀的摩蹭後，觸著肌膚的黑鱗才緩慢消散，原本環在石床邊抬頭蹭著CROW的龍姿，眨眼間縮得只剩下少年單薄的身影。

「我以為你離開了。」

聞言，黑髮少年撐起了半身，提起手輕撫著身下摯愛擦出血絲的臉龐。

「只是去地下看看。」

「你找到了些什麼？」

對此，JOKER陷入了沉默，深深將面孔埋入了黑暗中。

此時，年輕的八咫烏倒有些慶幸，俯視自己的JOKER背著光，再加上現在的視力其差無比，對方哭到紅腫的眼眶難以映入眼簾。

「所以我才說，這裡已經沒你的事了，快滾吧？只是回到過往的旅程中而已，有那麼困難嗎？」

聞言，JOKER陷入了短暫的沉默，吐息間都感受得到他的心寒，雖然這也算是CROW的意圖之一。

已然窮途末路的他們，或許不該再相處下去。他不知道接下來的自己會對眼前情人產生什麼想法，又會有什麼反應。

最糟的情況他都試想過了，因絕望而生恨、嫉妒對方還能自由行動也、對未來過度恐懼而抓狂，又或是在絕境中過度依賴JOKER，無論是哪種情況，要是真的發生了，他是不會原諒自己的。

再言，現在JOKER身上感受得到自己的魔力氣息。一個弄不好，人類試圖封印自己的禁咒，也許會波及他。

想來真是麻煩死了，為什麼那群人類連死了也要造成各種麻煩？而眼前的垃圾傢伙又沒意識到自身的危險……說不定他意識到了，卻一點也不在意？這也並非不可能。

「嗯，挺困難的。」

「那也與我無關呢。」

此語剛出，只聽見JOKER加深了吐息的深沉程度，好似嚥下了什麼原本難以吞下的事物。

「你真的很差……嗯……超乎人類常識。」

「講得好像自己是人類一樣。」

邊說著，CROW的語尾忍不住洩出半點笑意。誰教正因為對方和自己對人類的認識差距太大，就算JOKER認為一部份脫離不了人類，他也無法認同這點。也正因為如此，寄宿在人類這一族群身上的厭惡感，才不會出現在眼前的黑髮少年身上。

至此，混血銀龍少年抬起眼，望不見情人的神情，令彼此間的氣氛有些撲朔迷離，而化為一種滿是矛盾的不安感。

明明幾分鐘前，他還真心希望JOKER趕快離開的，既然是即將別離的人，又何必再在乎對方怎麼看待自己呢？

「後悔了嗎？」

他不該在意的。

然而一旦意識到這點，隨即出口的疑問佔滿了褐髮少年的思緒。他僅剩的人生裡，值得在意的人事物已經不多了。

既差勁又狼狽。

想將對方推開的衝動驅使著他伸手觸上JOKER的胸膛，卻在施力的那一秒轉為揪緊眼前少年的衣襟。誰教眼前的黑龍幾週來將一切體驗如災厄般灌入感官，被愛的暖意、自由的輕快、想為了守護誰而拚命──還有掌心裡所有都將流逝的恐懼。

他以為自己能平靜地接受一切，直到理應離開的人又出現在眼前，滿腹幾乎快飽和的情緒閘門就這樣被撐出了破口。

別走，別丟下他。

CROW傾盡全身的氣力，才抿住了嘴，堵住那句最想吶喊出口的言語。

慶幸就在這時，他忍不住一陣連咳，昏黑的血漬同時濺在兩人的臉上，情況混亂到足以掩飾不斷溢出眼眶的淚水。然而，黑髮少年沒有閃躲，甚至目光都沒多眨半下，比起其臉上的血漬，他倒是不慌不忙地抽起行囊裡的手巾，先擦去了CROW臉上的血跡。

隨即，黑髮少年出其不意地俯身，注入CROW唇間的親吻溫柔得好似安撫，又如依戀，更像在隱忍著什麼。

「就是不想後悔，所以留下來了啊。」

這時，隨著時間的流動，月光探出了一小部分，流入塔狀的獸籠中，在淺嘗輒止的吻之後，隨著情人起身側坐， JOKER苦澀的笑意被照得清晰，滿臉都是稍早從CROW口中咳出的血漬。

即使褐髮少年伸手想為他拭去，只是糊得對方的面頰越髒而已。

◇ ◇ ◇

這幾天，無人的熔岩鎮迎來了夜間的大雨。拜它所賜，外頭的瘴氣濃度降低許多。

原先枯槁的植被隙間，又冒出了新芽來，這使得難得外出散步的兩人因此停下了腳步。

正確來說，起初停下腳步的只有JOKER一個人而已。

他蹲在石縫前凝視了許久，無論同行人怎麼喊他也毫無反應。無可奈何，CROW也只好跟著蹲下身，望對方的視線所向一探究竟。

「我說你，在外旅行多久了？」

「嗯……沒特別算過，70年……80年……或許更多。」

見對方終於有了反應，年輕的混血銀龍順勢接續問道：

「難道旅途上雜草的新芽很少見嗎？」

聞言，黑髮少年搖了搖頭：「很常見。」

正巧此時，晨光透出了巷道，從兩人之間穿過，將芽邊的露珠照耀出微弱的七色炫彩，這回倒是CROW有些看得出神。 

在遇見JOKER以前，他的外出時間是不允許如此觀察周邊景物的，更別說光是從微小的葉片間找到類似如此的樂趣。而在與他相遇後，養傷、警戒、猜測人類的動向，以及適應轉變期後過於靈敏的感官，這都讓他無暇顧及腳邊的一草一木。

「CROW？」

回過神來，這才發覺JOKER早已爬起身，輕搖了搖自己的肩頭。出乎意料地，他們在此時立場互換，這讓CROW有些無地自容地別開目光。

這幾天，他們倒是在無人城鎮裡過得悠閒。

一天之間，他們花若干小時挖掘著鎮上是否還存有其他咒術相關的典籍或記錄，尋找著任何跟禁咒有關的線索，但完全是毫無收穫。另一方面，他們也把握彼此都醒著的幾個小時，享受著還能相處的時光。

他們還能在一起的時間不斷倒數，已變得如此短暫，短暫到連怨天尤人，或是氣餒地大哭都是浪費。還不如在還能掌控的餘地裡，盡情地排去可能留下遺憾的機會。

況且，不知原理為何，只要JOKER在身邊，原先圍繞周圍的亡靈就會消失得無影無蹤。這沒什麼壞處。

「說不定是好預兆。」

「預兆？你說剛剛的芽？」

黑髮少年點了點頭，隨著兩人晨間漫步開啟的話題，這倒引起了CROW突如其來的興致：

「吶，JOKER，旅行是什麼感覺？」

對此，JOKER轉過頭瞅了同行人一眼，目光稍稍瞪圓，這使得褐髮少年不自在地蹙起眉頭。

「你那什麼表情？」

「因為你從來沒問過。」

「現在問了。」

「如果直接告訴你的話，總覺得……好像在翻開小說前就把結局透露給你一樣。」

至此，CROW瞇起眼凝視著對方的灰眸：

「你到現在也還沒放棄。」

「不行嗎？」

對此，褐髮少年轉過頭，試圖擺脫對方的直視。

「……你不想說就算了，也不是非知道不可。」

「是你先轉移話題的。」

辯駁的同時，JOKER捏了捏對方略顯冰涼的手掌，試圖攬入斗蓬底下搓暖一些。

「老實說，時間一長，我也不知道究竟是有趣還是無趣了。」

邊言，黑髮少年不由自主地將視線拉往遠方：

「他們的歷史與生活雖然千變萬化，但總有一定的規律在。就算是我們，也無法干涉他們的走向。」

更無法融入其中，這大概才是JOKER真正想說的。

推測他打從轉變為龍起，就被抽離了人間。想被認同，就只能偽裝成人類的模樣，但畢竟壽命太過懸殊，也無法裝得太久，況且那終究不是自己。到底而言，混血龍族終究是成為不被世間認同的異類，即使遇見願意真誠對待自己的人，壽命也未必比自己長，又或者彼此是相差甚遠的奇幻種族。

就像自己，再怎麼配合人類，試圖將自己裝得人畜無害，待遇也永遠不會改善一樣。

「然後呢？你想把我拽進那個對你來說曖昧不明的旅程裡嗎？你也挺惡質的。」

「困擾嗎？」

回望JOKER凝視而來的目光幾秒，CROW別開了視線。

無論如何，褐髮少年深深一嘆，最後有些妥協地揚起了嘴角：

「非常……困擾呢。」

「那就好。」

「哪裡好了？」

鬥嘴間，少年們輕笑起來。

他們的步行軌跡來到了城鎮的山腳，許久JOKER才接續下話題：

「把你拽進去也沒什麼不對，這是先前說好的交易。」

聽得此言，年輕的混血銀龍抬起頭來，視線卻先移向始終被握在對方懷裡的手掌。

提起交易，這讓他想起自己轉變期被觸發的當晚，對方也像這樣攬過CROW的手，遊走於黑髮少年的體膚。

他說，那是只有自己付得起的代價，然而……

忖至此，CROW忍不住咂舌。

他一直嚮往不已的「被愛」，原來是如此難受。也許直到最後，他都無法回應這份感情。還說什麼只有他付得起的代價，根本就是瞎扯。意識到這點的他，只覺得全身沉重無比。

「今晚，你也要繼續在鎮上搜索嗎？」

「嗯，還剩下最後一區，還有一點機會。」

雖說如此，他們卻心知肚明。剩下的城鎮區域，其實是礦工的工寮。JOKER口中所謂的一點機會，就真的只有那麼一點了。

正巧，時不時襲來的連咳，又攪亂了兩人的步調。這幾天下來，每次咳嗽後的窒息感越來越強，出血量也逐步增加，他甚至懷疑自己是否曾經把自己的內臟咳出來過了。

究竟，這種生活還能撐多久？誰也說不出口，就連情緒也不斷內藏。

「吶，我說。」

或許，此時自己唯一能做的，就是讓這份沉重到難以喘息的情感多折磨自己些許，總比什麼都不做來得好。

「明早，我想看看晨間湖面上的霧。」

◇ ◇ ◇

天色未明，CROW先行提著油燈來到過往市集的廣場，由於同行人繞去了別處前，只回頭拋下了句「在這等著，先別亂跑」，他也只能聳聳肩，在平坦而安全的磚地範圍間四處遊蕩打發時間。

然而，當天邊稍有些許晨光洩出時，正巧穿透了建築物的間隙，照耀他眼前的巨大人造物。

在被人類操縱時，他無數次經過這廣場，被迫揚起親和的微笑與眾人揮手，強忍著厭惡感彎下腰，輕撫孩童的頭頂，鼓勵他們實現自己的夢想。但印象中，這裡應該沒有這種石碑才是。

至此，他才回想起自己潛伏地底時，曾透過JOKER的轉述稍微獲知鎮上的消息，雖然當下他根本聽都不想聽。

回想來，眼前的石碑似乎正與當下轉述的內容穩合，特別是碑腳成群的石英雕花，此時在惺忪的晨光下泛起微弱的炫彩。這讓他憶起那時被他撫摸頭頂的孩子，其臉上的燦爛笑意實在過於無邪，令他難以直視。

那孩子是否也曾在紀念碑前憑弔過自己呢？大概也沒能逃過這場災難罷？

也罷，即使理智上瞭解那孩子其實對自己的事一無所知，多半也未曾和管理階層的種種惡行沾上邊。然而，光是對方生為人類，即為一種必然被遷怒的原罪。就像他生為龍起，必然得面對接下來毫無道理的命運一樣。這樣倒挺公平的──才怪。

如今他們卻是全然相反的立場，孩子心目中的英雄卻找不到任何能憑弔那孩子的依據。

不過，這算是憑弔嗎？

忖至此，年輕的混血銀龍忍不住別開了視線。

直到現在，他還是憎恨著人類。即使當初被JOKER阻止，沒親手聚集起瘴氣消滅一切。現在這裡的人類不就還是全滅了？而且還是被人類的產物失控毀滅的。如此看來也有些可笑，他的收手似乎顯得微不足道。

「久等了。」

隨著聲源回首而望，只見JOKER抱著大把木架與防水布，一口氣卸往地面，又埋首將所有材料攤了開來。大部份的支架都已經組裝出了固定的形狀後才折疊起來的，唯獨裁剪好的布料與之分離，如今還在黑髮少年的手上來回比劃，最後才搭上了支架一釘一槌地固定，此時CROW才大致掌握了對方的用意。

「你得把它固定在我的翅膀上，關節有三個，皮帶繫緊就行了。」

望著黑髮少年低頭解釋著每個關節的操作跟固定方式，最後走向了人造滑翔翼的最根部，提起了最後一條皮帶與把手，輕輕將其按上褐髮少年的掌心。

「飛行中，你來協助穩住方向，弄個不好，我們大概會同時摔進湖底。」

CROW接下了皮帶，嘴角微微翹起了半邊：

「聽起來好像不賴。」

聞言，JOKER倒是充耳未聞似地微笑著鬆開了手，便走向了空曠處，與同行人拉開了距離。

隨著氣流短暫的騷動，走遠的少年身影被墨色的龍身取代，只見黑龍俯低了身子，張開了雙翼，右翼明顯的不均衡令人在意不已。

照著先前同行人的叮囑，CROW為其綁上了輔助支架，最後爬上龍背，拉緊了把手。

「如何？飛得起來嗎？」

──試了再說。

心音方落，JOKER肢體一蹬，奮力振起翅來，順著氣流繞過了城鎮的建築群，俯衝向距離城外好一段距離的湖畔。

這等飛行體驗確實比昨晚好多了，平順無顛簸，只是他得專注於JOKER的心語配合調整方向。

當初他們心底相互諜對諜的茂林已然枯萎，滿地的深褐色落葉隨著他們俯衝的氣流而捲動，直至漆黑的龍影橫過了晨間的湖面。

直至沒入了晨起的霧氣時，CROW才赫然想起，現在的自己恐怕無法再以肉眼目睹水精靈的身影。也就是說，即使要求情人再載他過來，當初湖面如灰色星辰的美景，也無法再度映入他的眼中。

──CROW，右轉，前方有倒塌的枯木。

褐髮少年垂首嘆息。他到底在做什麼呢？難道是為了自取其辱才來到這裡？

──CROW，聽得到嗎？

直到這時，CROW猛然抬頭，還來不及拉動方向，身下的黑龍早一步側過身子，就在急於閃過橫於面前的枝椏那瞬間，背後的掌舵人才慢了半拍調整輔助器的方向，頓時讓飛行方向大亂。

眨眼間，沒能閃過樹枝最尾端的CROW衝擊之下攔腰掛上枯枝，隨即眼前的湖面砸出了劇烈的水花，硬是將他也震入水中。

偏偏沉入水後的壓力劇變，褐髮少年擋不住咳血的衝動，混亂中大亮的水灌入咽喉，這回他可真的如先前的玩笑那般下沈湖底了。

慶幸在暈眩之際，感受到有誰十指交扣了他的雙手，下一秒結界的魔力摸動滑過他的頸邊，頓時濾去了身上所有的水分，在湖底阻隔出了一小塊狹窄的生存空間。這才令CROW終於能喘口氣，將嗆進氣管的水與血漬咳了出來。於此同時，臨時結界的建立者沉默地輕拍著他的背。直至終於平緩下來，年輕的八咫烏抬起頭來，這才迎上黑髮的戀人鬱悶卻又似在憋笑的複雜表情。

「有話直說吧。」

「……還真的摔進湖底了。」

「至少這次你塞了行裝的飾品還在，沒像上次一樣掛上樹，不然你可得裸泳上岸了。」

「如果把龍身狀態算上，其實我滿常裸泳的。」

聽他的語氣樂得輕鬆，CROW忍不住調侃起來：

「我說你，該不會裸體時還挺自在？」

對此，黑龍少年愣了半晌，臉上的笑意卻變得若有似無，隨後湊向情人的耳邊，低語道：「在你身邊的話，說不定。」

此語剛出，著實在彼此之間勾起了上次同樣在飛行事故後的回憶。無論是懷裡餘溫的記憶，還是在那之後的性幻想，以及溫泉中偶然吐露了自己的渴望，直到願望被成全真的在廢棄驛站中共渡春宵，甚至還延伸至之後的體液與魔力交換。就現況看來，CROW更像是被調侃的一方。

這時，JOKER指向結界外的水域。年少的混血銀龍順著他所指而望去，也望出了神。

不知為何，此時的CROW是望得見水精靈身影的，推測可能與包裹他們的結界有關。瘴氣殘留染入水源後，又被成群的水精靈圍堵與淨化，好似帶點墨色渲染的水彩畫作，而水精靈的所在之處，意即染墨的最邊緣，好比晶亮的星砂閃爍。

即使是萬物凋零的死寂之地，水面下微弱的生機依然奮鬥著。

然而，現實總和勵志故事不太一樣，也許勵志故事也只是為了達到其目的，而掩蓋了不必要的訊息後刻意呈現的罷。

此時，水中緩緩渲染的墨跡即使緩慢，也持續進逼。水中繁星似的光輝相繼退縮，宛若他們的縮影。

凝望水中景色的同時，他們情不自禁地相擁相依偎，髮絲與皮膚的暖熱，取代了口中的讚嘆與無奈。

在人類的城鎮裡，他們已經一無所獲。即使再不想面對，時間依舊流逝，周圍的萬物無不提醒著他們，現實的時限依據在他們看不見的角落燃燒殆盡，無關乎他們的意願。

「CROW，」

當少年們凝望著水中水精靈與瘴氣的角力持續，旁人的低語輕聲響起：

「你想活下去嗎？」

那對栗髮少年而言，這問題簡直如同捅中心口的利刃。

至此，CROW板起了臉，回嘴道：

「原來你是會把口舌浪費在無意義的問題上的人呢。」

對此，他的同行人卻保持著沉默，只是將目光自外界移回，直勾勾地盯著他。

那雙視線令CROW萬般不自在，這終於回瞪而去：

「你到底想要我怎麼回答？」

「……抱歉。」

至此，JOKER才別開了視線：

「上岸罷，待太久對身體不好。」

「怎麼上岸？」

CROW打量了周圍的結界，那只是單純隔絕水份與瘴氣而已，何況此時他們還不斷下沉。

對此提問，黑髮少年歪著頭思索半晌，遲疑道：

「……裸泳？」

話語剛結，JOKER便朝身後一跳，脫離了結界，以他為核心，泛起了大量的氣泡與水波，眨眼間，身形修長的黑龍已經環繞著結界游動。隨後，他將結界形成的球狀空間挽入懷裡，靈活地游往水面。

由於右翼的傷口問題，而使JOKER的飛行搖擺到讓人胃袋也跟著抽搐，但在水中行動卻意外地平順而迅速。為避免水壓產生的後遺症使CROW難以承受，他們迂迴地游上了岸，才發覺弄錯方向。

環視周圍一看，他們爬上的並非湖邊，而是湖中的小島──對他們來說，並不是太陌生的地方。

就是在這片小島上，CROW偷襲失敗，正以為輸得一敗塗地時，卻又從獲得了此生唯一擁有過的所有。此時意外地回到這裡，無疑是命運開的爛玩笑。

抬頭而望，日光漸漸增強，亦即到了JOKER魔力走向衰弱的時刻。CROW轉頭，便能望見剛轉變回人型的黑髮少年忍不住打起哈欠來。

不過，總覺得比平時還要早。這幾天JOKER的睡眠時間不斷壓縮，只為了掙取更多時間能與自己相處，又能有足夠的時間繼續在城鎮內尋找任何關於禁咒的線索。

「到陰影處去吧。」

「嗯。」

年輕的銀龍拽著同行人前行，只可惜，在瘴氣爆發後，已經沒有綠蔭能遮陽，微有橫於地面的枯木邊緣，還能找到一點庇蔭。

「CROW，」

就在這時，身後人疲憊而沙啞地開口打破了沉默：

「你其實也還沒放棄吧？」

「我不懂你為何還要把唇舌浪費在這種毫無意義的地方。」

「那我放心了。」

聽見JOKER不著邊際的言語，年輕的八咫烏不免感到煩躁。為何從在水底開始，對方就不斷提起令人不快的話題，且聽來好似旁敲側擊，他到底在盤算著什麼？

或許自己也該稍稍挑釁他一下罷，要是能從他的臉色中推敲點端倪就好了。

「我說你……」

然而，正打算轉身，肩頭與面孔才側過半邊，全身神經卻像斷了線般再也不受控制。無論怎麼使勁，也牢牢釘在原處，只剩下眼球還能自由轉動。朝下方瞅去，這才發覺自己的影子被細針如插上樁般固定──來源正是JOKER所操縱的黑影。

「抱歉，等等會弄痛你……而且會非常痛。」

JOKER在他的耳邊低語著，尾音方落，胸膛突如其來的襲擊，使得褐髮少年瞪圓了雙眼，除了眼球以外的部位皆已脫離控制，這讓他即使承受著穿心刺肺的痛卻又喊不出口，只能任憑自氣管上衝的血漬溢滿口舌，最後洩出嘴角。

CROW將視線轉向劇痛的來源，只見黑髮少年右手此時滿佈龍鱗，化為龍爪刺入了CROW體內，紮實地握住了仍在跳動的心臟。他還來不及反應過來，JOKER的左手又扳過摯愛的面頰深吻起來，同時將從其嘴裡不斷湧出的血汙全數吸出吞下。

或許是以往被人類的使役術折磨慣了，原本足以令人抓狂的疼痛，此時卻使年輕的混血銀龍思緒格外清晰。他知道JOKER想做什麼，那是之前他們在獸籠中翻找著線索時，被否決過的提案。

──你是笨蛋嗎？之前就說過了吧？光是把詛咒的核心排除是不夠的，那組禁咒的構築式裡有……

「構築式裡有追跡魔法，我知道。」

邊言，黑龍少年握緊了掌中仍在跳動的目標，迅速抽出，於此同時，噴濺而出的鮮紅灑得彼此渾身都是。

「如果說，詛咒發動當下，存在著另一個跟你相似的生命體，且和詛咒的核心融為一體呢？」

聞言，褐髮少年呆愣了半秒，望著身側輕撫自己的少年，他唯一的同族，他唯一的光源，如今全身裡裡外外都染滿了自己的血，還有更早之前每次交合從自己身上攝取而來的魔力。湊巧逐漸接近中午之下，JOKER的魔力氣息也削弱許多，使得其體內流動，屬於自己的魔力氣味更為明顯。

想通對方意圖的瞬間，CROW的思緒幾乎被怒火吞噬。

──你這個……！住手！還來！

這才不是他想要的，應該說就是為了避免這點，當初才想趕走JOKER的。為什麼這個混帳卻自己一腳踩上來，就踩在自己最不樂見的結果上。

──這就是你得出的結果嗎？爛透了！

好想揮拳把眼前渾身浴血，笑容極其難看得少年揍上一頓，不這麼做簡直難洩心頭之憤，偏偏全身還在對方影子的掌控下

說什麼只有他付得起的代價，說什麼留在身邊，又說什麼就算沒有真名也不會丟下他不管，話講得好聽，到最後卻是這個垃圾傢伙先推開自己。

「昨晚，我聯絡上了密林的木精靈族，她會帶你離開這裡，到我的監護人那裡療養。」

──你這垃圾傢伙！騙子！

就在這時，周圍的瘴氣濃度極速升高，連帶著一股令人不寒而慄的靈壓自地底滲出，化為鎖鏈好似千萬條蛇一般四處竄行。

CROW很清楚那是什麼，他在母親的夢境裡見過類似的物體。

「如果你見到他，替我帶句話，『我找到了』。」

散發瘴氣的鎖鏈朝著JOKER掌中的臟器竄去，就在快要纏住它時，只見黑髮少年操縱著結界將它們暫時彈開，趁隙化為龍身，一口吞下奪來的臟器，就此憑著振翅歪歪斜斜地飛往空中，引發的氣流也暫時牽制了詛咒所具現化的群鏈。

正如JOKER的推論，如潮水般滲出土地的鎖鏈，無視於被釘在地面的CROW，群起追上了空中完全蛻變為龍的JOKER。

霎時，整片天空皆被黑龍低沉的哀號震盪。

匯聚成柱狀體的鏈群，拽下了四肢被多處刺穿的龍，重重摔落地面，就在年輕的混血銀龍面前揚起塵土風暴。

此時，禁錮住褐髮少年的陰影灰飛煙滅，讓他終於重獲自由，卻也因重傷而不支倒地。風暴中的獸吼震耳欲聾，卻隨著鎖鍊聲響越發尖銳，而走向衰頹。

──JOKER，回答我！你這個無可救藥的混帳！

──JOKER！

CROW將所有的精神全傾注於心語漫無目的地怒吼，直到失血過多的暈眩終於耗盡他的意識。

◇ ◇ ◇

CORW再度睜開雙眼時，湖中小島靜寂得只剩不時呼嘯的風聲。

衣襟的血跡早已乾涸，顯然臟器的再生比想像中慢一點，但仍感受得到地脈流入了體內，化為強力的泵浦。

他環視周圍，盡是凌亂的刮痕與血跡，最後在不遠處的水灘上憑空消失，只留下鐵鏽般的深沉色澤。

拖著疲憊而無力的身子，褐髮少年走向水邊，透過湖水反射，才發覺自己的面頰上留下了歪斜的血跡，一路朝著斜上方延伸，直至眼角處輕輕挑起，好似曾經有誰，想從他眼角拭去些什麼。

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （預計下一章完結）


	17. Finale

龍燄漸熄的大地，灰燼綻放起萃綠的文明啊文明，

別怕，東方的子民呦，

災厄已然沉寂，希望之光亦就此殞落。

別讓悲痛佔據，新生之芽剛冒出地表。

龍燄漸熄的大地，是你們長久的庇護所啊庇護所，

起舞吧，東方的子民呦，

麥浪取代焦土，璀璨日光將取代陰霾。

地底悲鳴猶存，凡人卻大可充耳不聞。

龍燄漸熄的大地，埋葬了無聲的詠嘆調啊詠嘆調。

傾聽吧，東方的子民呦，

旅者單薄身影，惡意扭曲成黑色災厄；

文明積累罪孽，推往無聲辯駁的他者。

龍燄漸熄的大地，灰燼哭訴起無形的罪惡啊罪惡。

◇ ◇ ◇

起初圍繞在吟遊詩人身邊的人群，流傳已久的民謠帶動人們閒聊起百年前的往事，即使這故事已老得從不少人的記憶中沉沒，又或者根本未曾聽聞。

然而，吟遊詩人的歌詞卻在接近尾聲時走向轉變。圍觀的人群們面面相覷，對於改編曲中對人類語帶指責的歌詞議論紛紛。

不到兩分鐘，人群迅速散去，甚至從群眾中飛出石塊砸向詩人，有人也趁機踢翻了他的行囊，轉眼間衣物和硬幣與飾品散落一地。

慶幸，這群缺乏風度的人們沒能砸傷到他，吟遊詩人壓低了帽簷，撿著滿地的物品。

不知何時起，幾步之遠處佇足著一名高瘦的少年，將頭罩拉低，低得足以掩去鼻樑以上的容貌，唯有耳邊露出了幾撮暖褐色髮絲。

朝少年的鞋尖前一看，那是吟遊詩人從行李中飛散出去的護身符。一個箭步，年輕的詩人連忙撲去，將那枚不到掌心一半大的護身符護在懷中。

就在這時，少年卻一把揪起詩人的衣料，將對方的面孔拽往自己面前，銳利的瞪視下逼問起來：

「你從哪裡弄來的？」

「先、先祖傳給我的，從熔岩鎮……」

直視對方的目光時，年輕的詩人幾乎被震懾了。少年帽簷底下藏著一雙銳利的褐紅眼眸，收束的瞳孔如燄般燃動，卻感受不到絲毫溫度。顯然他是望見自己手上的物品後，才起了如此兇狠的反應。這讓吟遊詩人忍不住鬆了鬆掌心，朝手中的護身符瞄上一眼。

那枚護身符，是家族代代相傳的飾品，以兩枚黑色龍鱗串成的墜飾。 

謠傳數百年前他的先祖流亡於熔岩鎮周邊的山區，偶然間救下了兩個孩子，不料那兩個孩子卻是黑龍與銀龍的化身。

危及時刻來臨，銀龍操控著如太陽般炙熱的光線燒滅了侵入聚落的野獸與瘴氣，而黑龍則剝下了龍鱗與血液化為結界，兩個孩子聯手保護了聚落的難民。

然而，在那之後熔岩鎮地區還是迎來了毀滅性的打擊，劇毒的黑雨侵蝕大地，最終只剩下握著結界核心，也就是這兩片黑鱗的居民幸運生還。

偏偏世間廣為流傳的故事卻與年輕吟遊詩人的認知如天壤之別。照坊間的版本，災厄的黑龍降臨熔岩鎮，最終在鎮民的奮鬥下與終究同歸於盡。故事裡抹滅了銀龍的存在，甚至刻意將龍族妖魔化。殊不知，過往盤聚熔岩鎮的人民，曾經以銀龍作為主要信仰過。

或許，這就是他們一族倖存於世間的意義，一把魯特琴，他便能將自己所知的故事，譜為與主流相悖的曲調，讓不同的聲音得已延續。掌心的護身符，宛如他們的人生指引，不斷提醒著他們能在世間為誰而歌唱。

此刻，褐髮少年呆然鬆手，正巧掩住面孔的頭罩被氣流吹翻，雖然迅速拉回原位，但短短幾秒間，年輕的詩人還是望見陽光照亮他的面龐時，龍鱗──銀色的鱗光，就嵌在少年清秀的面頰上。

許久，面頰帶有龍鱗的少年轉身撿起了吟遊詩人的錢袋遞去，就在後者接手，打開檢查的瞬間投入了枚銀幣。

「失禮了。」

說罷，少年轉身而去，三兩下便沒入了人群。

吟遊詩人低頭打量了眼對方投入的銀幣，卻發現這來頭實在不小。銀幣就是出自熔岩鎮的。隨著城市覆滅，印著鎮徽的銀幣也變得稀有。

見狀，年輕的詩人背起行囊在人群間不斷奔騰，左顧右盼找尋著先前少年的身影。

終於，他在接近城門的牆邊，找到了正倚著城牆佇足的褐髮少年。

「請告訴我，」

吟遊詩人再次奔至少年面前，神色專注地望著眼前人：

「到達熔岩鎮的黑龍，真的如世人所言，與世長辭了嗎？」

聞言，帽簷下褐紅色的目光別開了視線，對眼前人類的追問視若無睹。

「拜託了，請為我解惑！」

懇求之際，年輕的詩人忍不住捏住懷裡的黑鱗，隨著對方的沉默越捏越緊。

沒有人比他更想知道，自己不斷傳唱的曲究竟對世間而言算什麼？

◇ ◇ ◇

距離那天JOKER從眼前消失，已經歷了61022次日夜交替。

CROW也不確定在此之後的自己，是否真的就得到了所謂的自由。

他也和過往JOKER的人生有些相似，在大陸四處遊歷。起初，他還有個清楚的目標，就是關於那個趁隙截走他心臟，把他人生搞得一團亂的不速之客，把他們之間的帳算清楚。

至今為止的自己，曾被人類套上項圈，以熔岩鎮為核心，被迫繞著它轉。但現在的自己，舊項圈被扯掉以後，依然時不時回到這片令他反感的土地。

那座曾經出產各類魔力礦石的繁華城鎮，失去生命後，城鎮的外型只維持了不到幾年。在此之後山區的火山活動又撲滅了周圍，城鎮終究被摧殘得只剩下一點根基殘骸，以及厚厚一層火山灰。

也多虧這點，CROW才發覺最初生母的銀龍被禁咒困於此地，恐怕只是因為她警告了人類火山即將噴發，最終生父不願對眼前礦山的利益鬆手，鋌而走險將母親以禁咒陷於此地壓制了火山活動。

從此以後，人禍與罪業的積累再也無法回頭。即使人類最終完成了新的禁咒，也充其量只能壓制原先禁咒所產生的瘴氣，使其不再進一步侵食大地而已。這片大地，正如鎮名，終將回歸熔岩的懷抱。

日落時，CROW拍動著龍翼，飛越了山邊小鎮的殘垣，鑽入山腳下的窪地。此處承接了雪水與雨滴，積累成可觀的深度，又與地下水相連，化為清澈的深池。  
百年間，少了人類活動，此處漸漸恢復生機，石縫與山壁間開始冒出細芽，披上翠玉般的苔衣，蝶影與點墜的小花陪襯著此處的靜謐。無法踏於此地的世人總將此地形容為冤魂不散的黑暗地獄，殊不知這片「地獄」比外界任何一處都更舒適，至少對CROW來說就是如此。

夜逐步深沉，水邊傳來撲鼻的幽香，於此同時水面佈滿皎潔的光澤。

CROW在水邊解除了龍形，回歸人類的姿態。褪去為了掩飾面貌與龍鱗的斗蓬，捲起褲管，足踝浸入水中時，透膚的冰涼使他莫名平靜。

水生植物的生長規模遠比過去在山區所見更繁盛，幾乎將水窪化為一片銀白色的花田。時不時，窪地邊緣的地穴傳來微弱的氣流，拂弄起僅在夜裡盛開的銀瓣輕輕搖曳。

唯獨窪地的中央，水的最深處，與周圍形成明顯的對比。

花粉無法穿透此處，只能彙聚於附近，好比微微搖擺的光圈。光圈的內側，其乳白色光輝被淵黑的龍鱗吸去大半，只剩下微弱的潤澤。

「……我回來了，JOKER。」

輕聲低喃，褐髮少年步往水窪的核心，輕撫龍尾冰涼的鱗片，跨過巨爪，最後靠上黑龍的火肺。

將面頰與手掌輕輕貼上，透出鱗片的暖意使他鬆了口氣。

直到現在，他都還活著，但也僅是活著而已。

JOKER的遭遇，隨著CROW與木精靈會和而離開熔岩鎮後，便在奇幻種族之間傳了開來。

這些年來，黑龍少年旅途中結識的奇幻種族積極協助，從資金、知識、魔法素材到言靈的轉換，要說是這些年來JOKER在大陸上結起的羈絆，為他一點一點解體了熔岩鎮的禁咒也不為過。

只是，盼到禁咒封印全然解體的那天到來，四季已更迭了至少50次以上。在此之中他們經歷了火山噴發，這意味著另一起惡耗──當初被獻祭壓制地熱的純血銀龍，他的母親終於在漫長的折磨中消耗殆盡了。

純血龍族也沒能撐過兩百年的禁咒，對於隔代遺傳的混血龍族又能維持多久？但考量到他承襲的血脈來自於對詛咒具有極佳抗性的黑龍。關於JOKER究竟還剩多少時間，終究沒能有個定論。

直到封印解體，排除了阻礙去路的瘴氣後，眾人再度進入地底遺跡探索後，有好消息，也有壞消息。

好消息是，他們在純血銀龍的遺骨底下找到了JOKER的封印座，也找到了渾身是傷的少年，尚存微弱的半口氣。

至於壞消息，則是他真的只剩下半口氣了。

他們用盡了所有方法維持著他的生命，他與地脈之間的連結尚存，卻趕不上生命的衰頹。

就在這時，眾人發現了如今腳下這塊窪地，生長著密集的水生植物。靠著它們的魔力補給，才勉強讓JOKER渡過了險境。

可是，即使生命跡象已逐漸穩定，地脈的加護足以讓黑髮少年回歸龍族的姿態，他卻再也沒清醒過，只是像這樣在池水的核心蜷起身子沉睡。

起初，CROW為了解決這問題，遊走大陸各地，不斷探究著使JOKER持續沉睡的原因。如果沒有收穫，他會回到此處，像個傻瓜似地分享著自己的旅行見聞，即使對方也不會有任何反應；如果有了些許收穫，又會回到此處，但百般嘗試終究後只是面臨徒然的空虛感。

這次，銀龍少年剛從大陸另一端回來，他查證了許久，才終於確認那裡便是JOKER的故鄉。他操縱著光影潛入城鎮的地牢，偷走了紀錄全城居名真名的核心。但也因此，在城裡鬧出了大騷動，甚至讓他差點被成群的龍騎士追殺。要不是騎士群的座騎在使役術被因為失去核心而被削弱，而引發全城的暴亂，恐怕事情會演變成不得不屠城才能全身而退的地步。

「老實說，我差點就跨過那條線了。恨不得把那個爛地方破壞殆盡，也好讓那些形同行屍走肉的同族從痛苦中解脫。也越來越搞不懂你呢，JOKER。」

靠在隨吐息緩慢起伏的龍背上，褐髮少年蹙起了眉，語氣雖輕浮，但出口的每個尾音，卻彷彿拖著沉重的鐵球。

「那座城鎮裡也同樣記載著黑色災厄的故事，表示你曾經去過幾次吧？地牢的模樣你肯定最熟悉了。為什麼即使看見那種景象，甚至你自己都親身體會過，卻還是恨不了人類？」

當然，此時再怎麼提問，也得不到確切的回答。

褐髮少年又爬得高了些，躺在黑龍的延伸出翼骨的脊間，仰望著夜空的滿天星斗。從窪地望出去，視野的外圍卻被山壁與建築殘骸圍上一圈陰影。

這段時間，他曾經無數次想過，這個不斷讓自己看到希望，卻又將自己引往陰暗處的世界真的是爛透了。然而隨著情緒積累至爆發點，就快崩潰而將眼前的所有摧毀時，卻又及時煞止。

當下，他只是回想起那天瘴氣爆發後，死之雨肆虐大地時，與自己並肩而立的黑髮少年，眼底那抹鬱悶好似碾碎了他的感官。

對CROW而言，JOKER可說是一切的起點，也是他腦海中所有想法的反論。只有想起他的時候，才會覺得世界也沒糟到透頂的地步。

至此，褐髮少年開始在腦中反覆回憶著偷來的核心中記載的真名，在此之中，只有一筆符合所有條件。隨即再三確認每個音節，帶著最深的祈願而張口。

夠久了，世界總該把JOKER還給他了。

開口發聲的瞬間，咽喉中的氣卻像被突然抽空似地緊縮。正如之前摯愛提過的一樣，誓約的發動下，沒有人能呼喊他的真名。即使是混血龍族，即使不帶著束縛他的意圖也一樣。

頓時，CROW果斷轉為心語，卻發現在他想像起完整音節的瞬間，思緒卻被強制清空。

短短不到5分鐘，他又嘗了一次失落的滋味。

這使得銀龍少年忍不住乾笑起來，望著被侷限的天空，又滾動身子將視野拉向身下沉靜的黑龍，笑到眼角的淚光擠落。

一不注意，他從龍背上滾下，摔進了池水中。

水聲使得少年的笑聲戛然而止，浸淫全身的濕意凜冽，使他連忙爬起身，趴向身邊龐然的幻獸，抱住無數次為他點燃希望的火肺。然而，此時他所能感受到的體溫卻變得極為藐小，根本不足以驅走心底那股惡寒。

茫然已不足形容此時胸口的空虛與冰冷，所有腦海中所能想到的單一詞彙都不行。他暴燥地抓起岩石殘塊，擲向不遠處的建築殘骸，也就是構成視野桎梏的一角，直到它被砸崩以後墜入池中，激起了塵哀與浪花，也將半邊花田擊得七零八落。

即便如此，也難以撫平心底那股無處發洩的氣燄。

過了好一段時間，銀龍少年幾乎放棄了掙扎，任憑低溫攫取他的生命。

有時，他甚至不禁試想，JOKER當初是否也是如此呢？

城裡所有的科技與解方都已翻遍，始終找不到解開禁咒的方法，那時的他也有同樣的無力感嗎？如果是的話，他的思維究竟是怎麼長的？為什麼還能思毫不考慮徒勞的可能性，拚盡全力嘗試，甚至──連自己的命都能推出去押注。

如今想來，褐髮少年微微蹙眉。

有時，他強烈懷疑，JOKER這麼做的價值何在？

或者，對方真的是想要救自己嗎？還是只是想要一個解脫的機會而已？

這段時間，CROW遊歷各地，當然也遇見了JOKER的監護人，這才得知，當初他與監護人相遇，為的不是求救，而是終結。

──老實說，時間一長，我也不知道究竟是有趣還是無趣了。

回想起那個黑龍少年所言，似乎有些道理總算串在一起。

「吶，JOKER，」

此時的CROW，已有些昏昏欲睡。

「你……」已經對這個世界失去興趣了嗎？

若是如此，他大概會非常失望罷。

CROW始終無法原諒JOKER最後那一手，大概今後也不會。

他不需要別人憐憫，更不需要人用這種方式施捨，甚至可不認為JOKER無法理解這種感受。

如果對方已經做好被自己憎恨一輩子的覺悟，為的只是圖個解脫，卻把自己留在生無可戀的世界裡，那還真是失望透頂。

然而，心底卻在此時浮起濃厚的違和感。他知道的，即使他們相處時間甚少，僅僅幾個月的時間，以龍族的壽命而言幾乎微不足道。但那個黑髮少年的行徑還是深深烙印在他的眼底。

特別是CROW就快撐過轉變期的那天，那時轉化為銀龍的他還在恍惚中，拉住了已經虛弱到行走也會搖擺的黑髮少年。

──不要緊，我不會死。

那句話直到現在也印象深刻，那時JOKER神色極其憔悴，臉上的微笑卻一點也不脆弱。那看起來像是對世界失去興趣的樣子嗎？

自思緒回過神來，這才發現腦海中充滿了想推翻原先疑問的欲望。

想更斬釘截鐵地說服自己，他才不是那麼令自己失望的人。

他還需要更多佐證。

褐髮少年消極地伸手，輕輕撫過沉睡的黑龍鼻息，憑著殘存的氣力發動了精神魔法。

這是他在離開熔岩鎮後才發覺的長處，在此之前，他也曾經在危急之刻對JOKER用過一次。他最擅長的，莫過於透過精神魔法剪斷他人心防最薄弱的部份，進而讓團體間習得的道德感走向失序，甚至令自我約束換取強大力量的誓約走向崩壞。

大約20年前，他也試著透過精神魔法再次叩響過JOKER的心門，但卻無功而返。

他還需要更多佐證。

最硬的鐵證，莫過於從本人口中親口證實。

此時的他已不求對方的清醒，只要一點殘響也好，至少讓他聽聽JOKER的聲音。

即使夜晚是他魔力最虛弱的時刻，CROW還是自暴自棄地將己身所有傾注於對方的心門。敲擊、再敲擊、奮力敲擊，對著緊閉的心門以精神嘶吼吶喊。

原本已不抱希望的他，卻在無意間發現自己成功喊出了那個音節。

照理而言，受到誓約守護而無法出口的音節，卻在他漫無目的地精神魔法喊出來了。

不僅是如此，隨著成功呼喊真名，CROW確實聽見了對方精神領域的深處，迴響起斷斷續續的雜音──

如自己方才的行為，領域的深處，仍有著誰拚命敲擊著阻於面前的心門。

◇ ◇ ◇

最近的他，越來越常凝望著天空。

頻率甚至高到他會因此忘記集訓的時間，而被教練揪著耳朵拖去訓練場。

他其實不太投入於城裡每個孩子都必須參與的訓練中，畢竟在這裡，他們都沒有太多選擇的餘地。要是能夠入選為見習龍騎士，優沃的待遇能讓家人過上更好的日子罷，因此身邊的孩子們趨之若鶩，正確點說，是親人們趨之若鶩。

至於他，其實不是那麼有興趣。

然而，眾多孩子中，卻是他被教練拍了拍肩膀，賦予了選擇的機會。

他想了想，當眾人都希望他能放棄這機會，讓給下一個渴望得到的孩子時，他卻答應了。

至於原因……

人是不能飛翔的，魔法的浮空高度也有限。如果能騎上龍背，也許能看見截然不同的視野。

或許，他是衷心想脫離這個城鎮，想脫離這個充滿規定綁手綁腳的社會。

「你知道龍鱗的詛咒嗎？」

同被選入見習騎士的同袍中，家世最為顯赫的孩子有天悄悄對他低語道：

「聽說我們偉大的先祖擊殺了邪惡的黑龍一族後，牠們懷恨在心，對整個城鎮下了詛咒。只發生在魔法天份出眾，有機會成為優秀龍騎士的孩子身上，當他們的皮膚浮現龍鱗，將會化為致命的傳染病，發病後幾天就會全身潰爛，只能被隔離至死亡為止。」

至此的傳言，他當然都聽過。今年的訓練場特別幸運，到現在還沒出現龍鱗病發作的孩子。往年，在見習騎士選拔後沒多久，總會有一兩個孩子發病，從此人間蒸發。

「大家都在說，你是最可能染病的人，也希望最好是你。」

說罷，家世顯赫的孩子便笑著離去了。

他望著對方的背影，佇足原地發愣起來。

如果是一般人，應該會覺得莫名奇妙，甚至對這言語羞辱與惡意反感，此時他反而心如止水。

因為他永遠見證不到那些謠言的結果。

畢竟他，已經在這此輪迴許久，每當他滿心期待著16歲生日到來時，他的時間就會被悄悄剪斷，又詭譎地接回一年前訓練場望著天空打盹的自己。

10次、20次，50次、上百次，他始終等不到自己能更接近天空的那天到來，始終被這座囹圄般的城市始終囚禁。

他曾經試過在事發的16歲生日前，直接拋下所有，深夜翻過城牆逃走。不料，手觸城牆的剎那，就會感受到全身被烙紅鐵鏈捆綁燙灼的痛楚，但當下的自己卻連掙扎都做不到。

在那之後，他又多試了幾次，但始終無功而返。至此，他更加確定此處比起現實，更接近某種精神牢獄。

但問題來了，他是怎麼落入這裡的？

傾盡全力回想也得不出結論，畢竟腦海中裝的只有他幼年時在這裡成長的回憶而已。

但幼年時的他曾經與親人出城過一次，那時的世界還不是牢獄。究竟是何時起，他陷入了這裡？只有他被囚禁於此，還是也有其他人同樣困在城內？他試過和城內人搭話來尋求些許線索，但將近百次嘗試後，他已幾乎認定自己就是唯一的囚徒。

轉眼間，隔天就要迎來這一輪的夢境終結，至始至終，還是沒有半點線索。

不知從哪次輪迴起，事情變得越來越糟糕。

城鎮中所有能產生倒影的物體，都變得模糊不清，自己的樣貌也漸漸從腦海裡被抹去。隨後是他人稱呼自己的方式，就連每次輪迴中和自己搭話的人也不斷減少。

甚至使他起了種極差的預感，再這樣下去，自己的存在本身，也會在牢中漸漸消融。然而，囹圄的邊緣幾乎無懈可擊，無論嘗試什麼，都無法改變他所處之地，就連迎向死亡，也只是倒回一年前望著天空的自己而已。

彷彿整個城鎮都在說服他，他能做的，只有仰望伸手而不可及的青空，接受這無限期延長的最後一年。

這種事誰能欣然接受？明明外頭還有人等著自己。

……外頭？

這念頭才閃過腦海，卻讓他一陣困惑。從小在這裡長大的自己，為何會有這種不合理的衝動？無論花了多久的時間，也無法探究出個結果。

除此之外，在他睡著時，偶爾會夢見不曾在記憶裡出現過的景色。最初是烏煙瘴氣且不斷侵食自己的地底，那段惡夢不知道重覆了多少個夜晚，直到一夜，他的夢裡聽見了許多人的呼喊聲，從此以後過往那個詭異的惡夢終於不再出現。

起初，他偶爾會夢見自己蜷縮於積水的窪地間，偶爾出現另一個身影，躺在自己身上，傾訴著旅行的故事。

每當醒來，他已想不起對方的嗓音，對自己說了什麼，就連當時聽見耳裡的心情也被溶解殆盡。

隨著反覆輪迴，連夢境也被刷得一片空白。

然而，他的心境意外地平和。低毀、讚美或是給與期望或壓力，已經沒有什麼能令他激起情緒。

就好像情感這種東西被硬生生抽離了體內。

即使心底還有著什麼渴望反抗，也越來越提不起勁。

最近，那個試圖嘲笑自己的同袍，最近也漸漸厭倦了。

步回住所的路上，他又不自覺地昂首仰望夕照染紅的天空，今天也依舊難以接近。

──ᚨᛗᚨᛗᛁᚨᚱᛖᚾ，

誰也沒想到，遙遠的彼端，一股呼喊響起。

不知道從何而來，但他知道那組音節指的是誰。

他四處張望，偶然間，被不遠處的城牆吸住了視線，就好像這個世界的最邊緣正在向自己招手似的。

即使早知道伸手觸碰可能會產生多大的痛苦，他也毫不猶豫撥開行人人潮，衝向城門。

觸碰城門時，被烈燄燒著般的衝擊彈開了他的手掌，承受痛楚的手掌為之發顫。

理應使他心生怯意的反噬，此時卻讓他咬緊牙關，又傾身握拳，再次敲擊阻隔自己的城鎮大門。

心底的把握難以理解從何而來，想再聽見呼喊自己的聲音，就只能繼續掙扎，至少當下那是他腦海中僅存的念頭。

第二下敲擊使他像被電擊般全身抽搐，忍不住跪倒在地。但腦海中再次傳來的心音好比強心針。

──■■■…ᚨᛗᚨᛗᛁᚨᚱᛖᚾ！

他使勁敲向地面，撐起上身，不顧大腿不聽使喚，憑著雙臂爬向城門，只想著繼續敲動大門。

撕心裂肺的痛意流淌全身，忍不住使他發出沉吟，但他的手臂好比失控似地對著大門狂敲。

於此同時，腦海中的呼喊越來越清晰。

──闢■■……親手…■■■…ᚨᛗᚨᛗᛁᚨᚱᛖᚾ！

腦海中的共鳴轉化為有形的嗓音，帶點沙啞底韻的少年嗓音彷彿隔著深水對著自己聲廝力竭地吶喊著。

隨著痛覺漸漸麻痺，他能接觸城門的時間越來越長，甚至能雙手貼著城門推弄。

──要是放棄的■，絕對……■■饒■。

他聽過那個聲音，卻想不起在哪聽過。全身的每分細胞好似都沸騰掙扎起來，渴望想起聲音的來源。

──J■■■■！

面前的門板，似乎真被推出了一條細縫。

眨眼間，他感受到足踝邊進了水，且不斷升高，直至淹沒了他的腰際。此時的自己似乎位於窪地的水池中，清澈的滴水聲與地穴微弱的氣流，以及池水的冰冷都真實得徹骨。

環繞周圍的景色似曾相識，凝望許久，他才想起這景色曾在前幾次輪迴的夢中見過。

然而，此時的他難以動彈，不能進退，更無法回首。

至此，他才勉為其難鬆手，周圍的景色頓時恢復原先人來人往的街道，浸透下身的冰水也消失無蹤。

這算得上毫無收穫嗎？他苦思了幾秒，正想再試時，卻從背後感受到了股異樣感。

如今的街道上多了雙視線，緊緊黏著自己。

「找到你了，終於。」

身後突然響起的少年嗓音，使他乍然回首。

身後是名他身高相仿的少年，有著栗褐色的髮絲與偏紅的眼眸。打從對方的容貌映入眼簾那刻起，胸口便起了難耐的悶痛，眼眶與鼻尖都不由自主地酸熱。

懷念、歸屬感、陶醉、信任……該怎麼稱呼此時沒來由湧上心頭的情緒才好？他毫無頭緒。

「多虧你自己打開了通道，」

然而，瞪著自己的少年，目光卻閃爍著冷燄，以及深處複雜而難以讀清的情緒。

「你……？」

凝望著眼前的褐髮少年，只要對方在自己眼眸中多映一秒，即能使他深刻感受到整個空間都為之動搖。

周圍往來的行人飄忽不定，建築的輪廓混入了些微的雜訊。而最大的差異，便是身旁雨後積起的水窪中化作反射，久違地映出了他自身的面貌。

周圍的城鎮混入的雜訊越來越多，唯獨黑髮少年與眼前不速之客的存在無可動搖。

胸口沉重的彷彿快壓出血來，心底如煮沸的熱水般冒著無數氣泡，那些理應化為言語的所有，卻全哽在咽喉無法出口。

正當他對著褐髮少年出手時，卻被自己手背上的異樣吸走了焦點。

淵黑的鱗片光澤在手背的表膚上格外顯眼。

隨著黑鱗泛起溫潤的光澤，理應在16歲生日以後硬聲斷裂的記憶，好似枯木尾梢冒起的新芽綿延不絕。

穿越雲霧與山峰的高速飛行、蓋上斗篷混入人群探索城鎮、在茫茫人海中與不同的奇幻種族結識、大起大落的旅程中逐漸麻木，腦海中湧出了無數的畫面，又在浸染視野時共鳴著五感。

「……CROW。」

先前被城門反噬的痛使黑髮少年四肢遲緩，跌跌撞撞地前行，就連撲向眼前的入侵者抱個滿懷時，也顯得艱難。

褐髮少年的身上總有股永遠無法停止燃燒的銀燄，燄心透著些許空虛感。

即便如此，那對他而言，對JOKER而言，仍然是世界上最懷念，也最溫暖的事物。

然而，喜極而泣的淚水凝聚眼角，都還來不及落下，身後卻傳來群起淒厲的慘叫。

猛然回首，原本像是佈景，每次輪迴都一成不變的城鎮群民，卻開始四處逃竄，哭喊著怪物來了。

正打算一探亂源的JOKER，不只因為手腳的疲態而無法前進，當同行人察覺他的意圖時，也順手拉住了他。

「別急，在闖進來時，大概已經知道這裡的核心究竟是什麼了。就算你不去找他，他也會來找你。」

CROW才剛說完，城鎮的景色就在眨眼間扭曲，被雜亂的叫囂塞滿，被污濁的血印與陰冷的空氣渲染。

轉眼間，少年們所在位置變成了地牢，單向的通道直通前方，而那陰森的盡頭，確實傳來和JOKER極度相似的踉蹌腳步聲，甚至聽得出其身後還拖行著什麼。

「老實說，對於這點我一直很好奇，畢竟怎麼想都不太合理。原本生為人類的你，卻被人類背叛，甚至當作怪物看待，卻對人類沒有半點怒意？」

隨著身旁少年的低語，黑髮少年愣了半晌，本想轉頭反駁，但心頭那股空洞感，以及地牢盡頭那聲龍吼，卻讓他丟失了契機。

「誓約……」

注視著通道彼端，JOKER的胸口莫名沉痛起來。

數百年前的自己，是為了能安然存活，不再被人類拘束，而封印了身為人類成長的記憶與自己的真名。然而，就在剛剛，CROW不但能呼喊自己的真名，囚禁於城鎮內側後，身為人類的記憶也甦醒了。

即便如此，心底被誓約挖空的黑洞僅僅只是縮小而已，並未完全消失。

「同意你的看法呢，把你囚禁住的這座城鎮，原本應該是你立下的誓約時所形成的，用來隔離從你身上削除的東西。」

隨著遠方而來的腳步逐漸逼近，聆聽正在接近自己的存在，卻沒來由地使JOKER發顫。

「現在已經回到你身上的，恐怕都只是附屬而已，不是你真正付出的代價。」

不可以和它接觸，越是凝視通道最底的淵藪，本能開始在心底拉扯，令JOKER起了轉身離去的念頭，非得靠著理智，以及身旁少年交扣的指掌穩住腳步不可。

他有種預感，如果自己不去面前距離自己越來越接近的東西，將一輩子無法離開這裡。

朝著他們走來的異質之物，終於來到地牢點起的火光下。

映入JOKER眼中時，這才使他幡然醒悟。數百年前，在監護人的協助下，自己究竟付出了什麼代價。

步步緩慢接近少年們的，正是JOKER自己。

對面的黑髮少年手上的鱗片迅速擴散，早已吞噬了整隻右臂，並且膨脹變型。前行時，不斷被其失衡的體重絆倒。面頰與眼角全是血痕與泥濘，變型的巨爪鱗縫上還殘留著鞭子與鐵鏈的血痕。

那天，他獲得自由的代價，構成自己而不想割捨的事物，並不單只是記憶與情感而已。而是徹底改寫了自己的認知，捨棄了憎恨人類的可能。

──認■……我們■……。

此時，心底又有股意念共鳴起肺腑。但與先前來自CROW的心音不同，那股聲音足以令他痛徹心扉。

向著自己走來的黑髮少年，黑鱗已覆過了咽喉，只剩下龍族低沉的嗚咽。

這一刻，他才意識到自己徹底搞錯了。這座城鎮裡，打從一開始就不只囚禁著自己而已，在他無法潛入的地底，還有個年紀相仿的孩子在無盡的地道裡掙扎，甚至遠比自己自己被囚禁於此處的時間更長。 

──別……拋■……我……■……

「你打算怎麼處理他呢？燒掉？還是放著不管？」

聽見CROW的提問，JOKER回以無奈的眼神：

「幾年不見，為何覺得你更不留情面了？」

雖說如此，與他並肩的侵入者，應該能理解自己心底的選項只有一個。

JOKER緩步前行，任憑地脈的加護又在體內來去自如，療癒著先前被領域反噬的疲倦，回過神來已是四肢著地，五感敏銳得足以穿透原先至少10倍以上的面積，唯獨龍翼在地底的狹窄通道顯得礙事。

當對著自己踉蹌前進的半龍少年再也挪不動步伐而倒地，身型修長的黑龍環過他的身軀，將他護在點起黑青色燄光的火肺前。

正如很久以前，CROW無意間脫口而出的怨言，世間的不平實在顯而易見，有些人能傷害他人卻無事一生輕，有些人光是為了活得像個人就得付出數倍的代價。

但每當全心全意想唾棄這個總是不如己意的世界時，卻又罵不出口。

庭園與牢獄始終只有一線之隔，看待它的方式不會改變其本質，更不會改變曾經在他們身上留下傷痕的種種。

若要因此怒斥這個世界實在是爛透了，似乎又很難如此直白地出口。

誰教在出口前，積累在心底種種回憶已無聲地替你反駁。

如今在自己背後注視著自己的褐紅眸子，也在無聲地替自己反駁。

懷中漸漸化為異型的少年，逐步脫離人身的恐懼與承受背叛的怨氣無處發洩，只能顫抖得抓緊JOKER的背，掐進鱗片縫隙的指尖，吐露著他的不甘與渴望。

或許，那才是一直以來，他心底那黑洞的真面目。

懷裡的少年在緩緩闔上眼睛後，漸漸與自身陰影同化，融入己身。於此同時，複雜的情緒如湍急的巨流沖刷起JOKER的意識──

◇ ◇ ◇

就在精神魔法中斷的瞬間，面前的黑龍突然一聲低吼，張翼與揮動尾巴橫掃過整片挖地，連同來不及反應的CROW也被掃了出去，不偏不倚撞上山壁間突出的枝椏，吊掛在半空幾秒，直到樹枝撐不住褐髮少年的體重而斷裂。

「你還真是……連起床氣都超越我的想像呢。」

摔得灰頭土臉之際，銀龍少年忍不住開口損人，垂首想拍盡身上的塵土，卻發現衣物被池水浸溼，根本只會越拍越髒。這才喪氣地順著岩壁跳回池邊。

望向池水中央，數十年來佔據池水中央的黑龍發出了幾聲沉鳴，幻獸的躁動共鳴四方，山壁間的禽鳥驚飛，夜行的哺乳類豎起雙耳警戒。空氣中精靈的躁動也循著夜風擴散。

這好像是第二次像這樣被他掃出去了，至於第一次，是在很久以前，那時的自己完全複製了自己最討厭的人類行徑，對眼前的少年不擇走段搶劫他的真名，只為了確保能完全擁有他。

CROW再度步入池間，此時精靈的騷動才漸漸被平息，意味著池中的幻獸直至此刻才終於清醒過來罷。

直至他繞往JOKER的正面，池間的巨大黑影才漸漸萎縮，消散的黑鱗正巧和水生植物的花瓣一同被夜風捲起，在空間有限的窪地化作星光般的漩渦。這讓褐髮少年無意間看出了神。

然而，CROW拉回目光，卻發現面前的少年只是以失焦的目光呆然望著前方，什麼也沒映入眼中。

「JOKER……？」

直到此刻，焦慮才遲遲攀上褐髮少年的心頭。

過往JOKER身為人類的記憶，以及對人類的恨意始終封存於意識最底層。 沒有人能斷定，在兩人破壞了誓約以後，會有什麼影響。

眼前人，還會是以往熟悉的他嗎？

「吶，JOKER？」

試探性地輕喚，此時CROW伸出的指節也變得謹慎。

就在快觸上其面頰時，黑髮少年卻擋下了伸向他的手，這不禁令CROW的脊骨一陣抽搐，默默泌起了冷汗。

下一秒，JOKER才恍神似地捏弄著掌中的手指與虎口，最後貼上自己的面頰。

「……好暖和。」

此語一出，黑髮少年終於揚起令人懷念不已的微笑。

窪地中水生植物的光澤，打亮了眼前人不斷滴水的黑捲髮，以及濕漉漉的肌膚。除了他的身軀全被池水染濕外，凝望著自己的灰眸也輝映著水光。

這一刻起，他們才意識到自己經歷了多漫長的時光，才換得含情相視的瞬間。至此，就連CROW的眼眶也在鬆了口氣後起了潤意。

額面相處，他任憑對方環起臂膀繞過後頸，將缺乏衣物禦寒而微微發顫的胸膛貼上自己。隨之，褐髮少年也跟著挽住懷中人的腰臀，緊緊將摯愛嵌進懷裡。

擁吻之際，深夜天頂的星河和池水反射相互映照，又以漫天飛舞的水生花瓣零星點綴。

兩個傷痕累累的靈魂被填滿之刻，來得特別迂迴、特別遲。

◇ ◇ ◇

「請告訴我，」

吟遊詩人再次奔至少年面前，神色專注地望著眼前人：

「到達熔岩鎮的黑龍，真的如世人所言，與世長辭了嗎？」

聞言，帽簷下褐紅色的目光別開了視線，對眼前人類的追問視若無睹。

「拜託了，請為我解惑！」

懇求之際，年輕的詩人忍不住捏住懷裡的黑鱗，隨著對方的沉默越捏越緊。

沒有人比他更想知道，自己不斷傳唱的曲究竟對世間而言算什麼。

然而，面前的褐髮少年始終沉默。正當那股彼此之間無言以對的低氣壓讓話題再也接不下去時，他的視線卻被詩人身後的什麼給吸走了。

「比預期得還晚呢。」

「抱歉，有些補給品稍微找了一下才買到。」

身後傳來的回應，嚇得吟遊詩人乍然回首，身後已站著另一名抱著紙袋的少年，掩至眉宇的頭罩底下隱約可見其蜷曲的黑色瀏海，以及如鏡面般的澄灰色雙眸。

但長年旅居在外的吟遊詩人，實在沒道理有人接近背後時卻毫無防備才是。畢竟在治安較差的城鎮，遭遇偷竊或搶劫並不是什麼稀奇事。忖至此，打量身後黑髮少年的同時，年輕的詩人更加警戒。

望見吟遊詩人猛地打量著自己，黑髮少年微微傾首，目光裡也同樣流露著疑惑與警戒，直至他的焦點落在詩人手中的護身符上，略微驚訝地愣了半晌。

「這位是……？」

「握著你的鱗片呢，照他的說法，是那裡的倖存者。」

「噢。」

聽同行人說明完，只見黑髮少年揚起了微笑，直率的灰眸裡閃過了些許欣慰與苦澀。沒等吟遊詩人反應過來，他便伸出食指，輕點年輕詩人的護身符一角。

眨眼間，吟遊詩人掌心的黑鱗彷彿活了過來似地泛起微弱的光輝，好似月光灑落時那般溫潤。

「願它能繼續與你同在，繼續守望著你與你的親族。」

說罷，少年們便緩步離去，消失於人群之中。

原地發愣了許久，年輕的吟遊詩人這才恍惚回神，方才的插曲宛若幻象。唯獨留在龍鱗護身符上的光澤微弱地閃爍。

離開原地，他的腳步也不由自主地輕快起來。方才那短短幾分鐘的插曲，這倒讓年輕的詩人腦中閃過了靈感。

新的歌曲不再感嘆城鎮死亡而灰飛煙滅，反正人們向來只在意故事的聳動與否；也不再試圖告誡人類，反正再怎麼聲嘶力竭，裝睡的人還是永遠不會醒；更不再虛偽而視若無睹地歌頌文明的繁盛，那只會使人盲目而不懂得改善現狀。

然而，促成一切相遇，將一切緊緊相繫，讓人能在失落中重新站起的命運，卻是值得歌頌的對象。那是獻給命運，也是詩人悄悄獻給黑色與銀色災厄的詠嘆調。

時光流轉，人類群聚的城鎮漫起起新的旋律，共鳴大街小巷，隨著日昇日落傳頌過一座又一座的城鎮，成為人們茶餘飯後伴舞的弦聲，亦為閒暇時輕哼口鼻之間的曲調。

某個人煙稀少的清晨，當城外商道剛被惺忪的晨光喚醒，那首流傳的新曲也跟著響起。

哼著曲調的黑髮少年正蹲著身子，專注地凝視磚縫間冒出頭的綠芽。

「之前就想問你了，JOKER。」

沒過多久，他的同行人也跟著蹲下身來：

「為什麼你會覺得看見綠芽就是好兆頭？」

聞言，只見JOKER偏過頭思索了幾秒，才捏了捏鼻樑前蜷曲的瀏海低聲道：「前往熔岩鎮的早晨，不知為何，也被牆縫的新芽吸去了目光。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

「那算是吉兆？現在回想起來，你要解釋成凶兆我都會毫無異議地認同了。」

望著CROW略顯訝異與不解的神色，倒是逗樂了黑龍少年。

「遇見你也是？」

「你怎麼想我沒意見，但對我來說，遇見你確實是個凶兆。」

即使同行人投來明顯的挖苦，JOKER倒是不慍不火。

CROW多半是在為幾天前的事記仇，他暗忖。

「我已經在反省了，當下出手時是有點著急。」

「著急？是完全沒思考還差不多！你直接用龍尾掃飛了整個斷頭臺耶？你有看到城主跟侍衛的表情嗎？知不知道為了不讓整個城鎮陷入恐慌，要在1小時內洗掉所有人的記憶有多困難嗎？」

「但是你做到了，CROW。也許下次可以挑戰看看30分鐘內……」

「你根本沒在反省吧？」

看著黑髮少年低頭竊笑，CROW忍不住撫撫眉心。

「結果那個誓約封鎖的東西根本沒改變你半分，照樣親近人類，照樣多管人類的閒事，你到底是怎麼活的腦袋才能長成這樣？」

然而，此語一出，卻使JOKER斂起了笑容。

「有什麼話就直說，不然等等我會用精神魔法問個清楚。」

「遇見你確實是吉兆。」

這沒頭沒尾的一句話，使得褐髮少年蹙了蹙眉，卻在準備反駁時別過面孔。

「你真的是……莫名其妙。」

事實上，誓約毀棄以後，JOKER的思緒確實陷入混亂了一段時間。要說是什麼讓他找回自我的，那肯定是CROW呼喊自己的聲音罷。

對龍族而言不足掛齒的幾個月裡，他一直觸碰著對方投射於人類的恨意。或許正因如此，才會在那股強勁的負面情緒流入體內時，讓他挺了過來。

可以的話，他想向摯愛證明，就算不去把那股哀痛發洩於人類身上，甚至選擇與之共存，也是能活得幸福的。

不過，CROW究竟能不能理解對自己而言，他就是那麼特別呢？

要是他在精神魔法上能再出色一點就能知道答案了，JOKER如此心想道。

至此，黑龍少年輕輕扯了兩下伴侶的袖口，試圖轉換話題。

「比起這個，CROW，到下個城鎮時，想在酒店裡住一晚。」

「可以不要嗎？老實說，我不想和一堆人類住在同一棟建築裡。」

「可是那裡的蜂蜜酒非常美味。」

「……不能外帶？」

「不然，我去偷學製作方法好了，喝個幾次應該就會了。」

「這我沒意見。」

轉眼間，少年們的談話聲在兩人跳入磚道一側的樹林時跟著隱沒。

不過幾分鐘，樹林更外側的山崖邊竄出了淵黑與白銀的光影，高速交織地劃過山稜，最後隱沒於天際。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本系列到此已完結，第18章則為作者的後記///


	18. 後記

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章節非正文，而是作者的完結後Free talk

各位明主阿嬤們大家早午晚安/// 這裡是白井柚夢///

覺得有點抱歉，原本寫大綱時預估才2萬字的連載，最後卻是10萬字作結Orz而且還拖了一年半才連載完結Orz我到底在幹麼呢……

這個系列的出現，必須追溯到2019年年初，我看了夢工廠的動畫電影《馴龍高手3》，因為看到這篇完結篇真的太感動了，以致於那時工作、寫論文，以及寫文全部都在聽馴龍高手的原聲帶，沒想到聽著聽著腦內就有個超大的腦洞成形了艸

雖然說馴龍高手是一切的起點，但是在構築整個系列的時候，主要卻是參考龍與地下城裡的龍族分類，不過也有依據Persona系列中，每個角色的人格面具跟技能設定有再自我流修改一下。

不過有些東西的設定相悖倒是故意的艸~

比方說，在龍與地下城中光譜偏向邪惡的五色龍，

原本設定中五色龍常常是反派，具有強烈的攻擊性，性格卑鄙貪婪甚至有些自私，但是故事中的啾卡就是屬於五色龍之中的黑龍後裔，但是啾卡卻跟人類很親近（雖然身邊的人類在遇見啾卡前，可能都還保留原先大家對黑龍的邪氣形象）

相反過來，吾郎寶所屬的銀龍，其實是偏向善良陣營的金屬龍，居於高山藏於雲霧，常會幻化成少女或老人的形態來與人類交流。然是在故事中吾郎寶卻非常討厭人類，甚至曾經有好幾次想拋下人類或是對人類復仇的念頭。

順帶一提，原本DnD的設定裡，黑龍是噴酸；銀龍是噴冰，這兩個都被我改掉了XD

我自己是還滿喜歡兩人人設刻意與龍種特性完全相反的部份UwU

畢竟這點正好和吾郎寶在遊戲中說過的一句話相吻合：「人們常常看到的只有表面而已。」

順帶一提///

啾卡的監護人，其實預設是惣治郎，設定上是屬於黃銅龍///

黃銅龍算是冒險故事裡面的情報提供者ww但是平時常常待在黃沙或烈日沙漠下，不知道有沒有讓大家想起某個孩子的殿堂///艸///

關於最後的結局（從16章算起）OwQ 其實改了非常多次Orz

一直在苦惱要怎麼以容易懂的形式，把前面的伏筆收掉，而且必須讓架空二創作品回去呼應原作的一些概念，比方說與Persona系列息息相關的探索自我，以及和P5一直相當有關的社會反思概念之類的OwQ

雖然不確定這樣到底做得好還是不好，

總之到此算是盡全力把能處理的地方盡力完成了Orz

這一年半來非常感謝每位曾經點讚、留言回饋，以及為了打氣過的同好們///

有大家的支持我才能順利把這個坑填完QQQ

這樣算來，光是連載的部份，這三年來已經貢獻給明主這對CP20萬字了TwT

真的好愛他們QQQQQ

之後這個系列會有打算實體化出成實體小說本OwO

但因為目前估價的狀況來看，可能會接近300頁，成本也不是太便宜Orz

可能會傾向自己印來當作里程碑作紀念吧OwO

不過在印前會先開一下調查，看有沒有同好有興趣想收的，大概就會開個成本價這樣OwO

感謝看到這邊的您ˊwˋ

我好像看更多明主放閃嗚嗚嗚


End file.
